


Prussian Blue

by schaflos



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate History, Blood and Violence, Developing Friendships, Escape, Eventual Romance, Kidnapping, Multi, On the Run, Original Character Death(s), Russia, Soldiers, Trust Issues
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 56,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schaflos/pseuds/schaflos
Summary: JJ, Reid und Emily sitzen in der Klemme. Ein kniffeliger Fall hat die drei Profiler dazu gezwungen die Ermittlungen in Europa fortzusetzen. Doch irgendetwas ging schief, denn ehe es sich die FBI-Agenten versehen, sitzen sie in einem merkwürdigen Gefangenenlager irgendwo in Osteuropa fest. Mit ihrem Zellenmitbewohner, einem freundlichen Engländer namens Tim, freunden sie sich recht schnell an. Doch ist der tatsächlich so vertrauenswürdig? Zwischen brutalen Wärtern, panischen Gefangenen und harten Wetterbedingungen planen die Vier schließlich ihre Flucht. Denn ob Vertrauen oder nicht, sie alle haben nur ein Ziel: heile wieder nach Hause zu kommen.





	1. Prolog - Irgendwo in Osteuropa

„Suum cuique – Jedem das Seine.“

 

♠ ~ ♠ ~ ♠

 

Prolog – Irgendwo in Osteuropa

 

Wieder eine gewaltige Explosion. Eine Druckwelle fegte über sie hinweg. Brachte die Erde zum Beben und die Bäume zum Zittern. Stimme, eine fremde Sprache, Schüsse. Eine erneute Explosion. Der Geruch von Rauch und verbrannten Dingen hing in der Luft. Irgendwo wieherte ein Pferd in Panik. Mehrere Gestalten liefen auf das brennende Gebäude zu. Rufe, Schüsse … war das ein Hubschrauber? Es wurde schnell gesprochen, geschrien. Hufgetrappel, der Motor eines Autos, dann wieder Stille. Eine weitere, diesmal deutlich kleinere Explosion erschütterte den Boden.

An der Ostseite des in Flammen stehenden Lagerkomplexes eilten zwei geduckte Gestalten in den sicheren, kühlen Wald. Die eine war groß und schlank, die andere etwas kleiner und kräftiger. Sie schoben sich unter einem Maschendrahtzaun hindurch und liefen keuchend von Ruß, Staub und Dreck bedeckt über das dunkle Gras zu den Bäumen. Über ihnen kreiste tatsächlich ein Hubschrauber mit Scheinwerfern. Erneut ertönten Schüsse, Hunde bellten aufgeregt, doch die in schwarzgekleideten Personen an der Vorderseite der Lagerhalle waren zu beschäftigt, um sich um ihre flüchtenden Gefangenen zu kümmern. Auf die Bomben aus dem Hubschrauber wurde mit Maschinengewehren geantwortet. Kampfhunde warfen sich mit gefletschten Zähnen auf die heranrollenden Jeeps.

Es war fast wie Krieg …

… nein es war Krieg.

 

„Laufen! Laufen!“, rief die kleinere Person der größeren zu und sah sich kurz um, ob er mitkam.

„Ich wurde definitiv nicht ausgebildet für so was. Ich hoffe, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin, bekomme ich eine Gehaltserhöhung.“

 

Sie hetzten in den Wald. Es war eine schlaue Idee gewesen das Chaos auszunutzen und zu fliehen. Auch wenn zu bezweifeln blieb, ob irgendjemand freiwillig auf dem brennenden Gelände geblieben wäre. Der Wald war kühler und … ruhiger. Mit jedem Meter den sie weiter zurücklegten wurde die Geräusche hinter ihnen gedämpfter. Bis schließlich selbst das Rotieren der Hubschrauberblätter nicht mehr zu hören war. Die beiden Gestalten entschieden sich für eine kleine Pause, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Die Hände in die Seiten stemmend und den Oberkörper vorn über gebeugt machten sie an einer krummen Tanne Halt.

 

„Name? Was … ist Name?“

„Ha?“

„Du … Name?“

„Tim. Tim Mccain … und du?“

„ … H-Hector …“

„Hector also … nett dich kennenzulernen … auch wenn die Umstände … besser hätten sein können …“

 

Der schlankere von ihnen beiden richtete sich auf. Wenn Tim es sich recht überlegte war er einfach nicht gemacht für eine Flucht, Gefangenschaft und einem kleinen Krieg. Er war doch nur ein einfacher Arzt. Hector mit seinem robusten Körper und den starken Muskeln war hingegen bestens für solche Situationen geeignet.

 

„Hätte ich … doch bloß damals auf meinem Coach gehört … und mehr … Ausdauertraining gemacht …“

„Aus … worüber du reden?“

Tim wedelte schwach mit seiner rechten Hand in der Luft herum und stützte sich mit der linken am Stamm der Tanne ab.

„Nicht so wichtig. Und was machen wir jetzt?“

„Weiter laufen.“

„Weiter laufen? Und wie weit?“

„Englisch stellt zu viele Fragen. Wir weg müssen, sonst tot.“

 

Hector zog sich den Nagel des Daumens über die Kehle. Tim hustete nur und löste sich dann von seiner Stütze. Seine dunklen Haare klebten ihm in der Stirn und das viel zu große T-Shirt war schweißnass. Doch er folgte Hector, als sie weiter liefen (diesmal jedoch langsamer als zuvor). _Adrenalin hat nachgelassen …_ , dachte Tim zusammenhangslos. Er konnte seine Gedanken einfach nicht richtig sortieren. Was war überhaupt passiert? Von wem wurden seine Entführer angegriffen? Einer weiteren Terrorgruppe? Dem Militär? Aber wessen Militär wäre es gewesen? Polnisch? Czechisch? Deutsch? Er schob die Fragen nach hinten, sicherlich würde ihn schon bald jemand aufklären wo sie sich genau befanden. Die Augen auf Hector graues Shirt geheftet, sprintete er im Zick-Zack durch die Nadelbäume. Doch allzu weit kamen sie nicht.

Wie aus dem Nichts trat eine Frau zwischen den Stämmen hervor und richtete ein Messer auf sie beide. Hector wollte an ihr vorbei hechten, doch sie erwischte ihn am Handgelenk und warf ihn zu Boden. Den Fuß auf seiner Brust und einen mörderischen Ausdruck im Gesicht, drehte sie sich zu Tim um, das Messer noch immer in der Hand. Der Arzt hob abwehrend die Hände und trat einen unsicheren Schritt zurück. Die Frau trug die Uniform, die die Wärter getragen hatten. Ihre braunen Haare hatte sie zu einem Dutt zusammengebunden, der mittlerweile ausgefranst war. Auch sie schien um ihr Leben gerannt zu sein. Sie war nassgeschwitzt und bleich. Zudem entdeckte Tim eine Brandwunde an ihrem rechten Oberarm. Sie fragte ihn etwas in einer Sprache die er nicht kannte, Hector antwortete ihr bissig:

„Nicht verstehen. Er seien Englisch, nicht polnisch.“

„Englisch? Name!“

„Tim Mccain, zum zweiten Mal.“

„Du?“

Sie verstärkte den Druck ihres Fußes auf Hectors Brustkorb.

„Hector.“

 

Daraufhin fuhr sie ihn auf polnisch an und er antwortete nicht minder aufgebracht. Tim verstand kein Wort von dem was sie sagten. Sie könnten gerade seinen Tod planen, oder darüber diskutieren ob Welpen süß waren, er hätte keinen Unterschied erkannt. Sein Puls normalisierte sich langsam wieder, ebenso seine Atmung. Erst jetzt merkte er wie sehr ihm die Knie zitterten und das sein Rücken und sein Bauch furchtbar schmerzten. Nach gefühlten Stunden ließ die Frau Hector aufstehen. Sie schien zu dem Entschluss gekommen zu sein, dass die beiden nicht gefährlich waren.

 

„Du, Engländer! Mitkommen! Wir gehen gemeinsam!“

_Na toll, noch eine die meinen Namen äußerst schnell vergisst …_ Er wollte gerade ihrer Aufforderung nachgehen, als das typische Klicken einer entsicherten Waffe sie alle zusammenzucken ließ. Tim hatte dieses Geräusch in der letzten Zeit definitiv zu oft gehört. Zu dritt fuhren sie herum. Nur wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt trat ein Mann zwischen den Stämmen hervor. Auch er trug die typische Uniform eines Wärters und Tim meinte sogar ihn wieder zu erkennen. Die Frau tat es jedenfalls nicht. Sie zückte ihr Messer und schrie den Kerl auf polnisch an. Auch Hector fletschte die Zähne und brüllte den fremden Mann an. Der hob das Gewehr in seinen Händen nur etwas höher und zielte direkt auf Hectors Kopf. Die Frau streckte ihr Messer vor und schrie weiter auf ihn ein. Den Mann schien das nicht zu stören, vielleicht verstand er sie auch nicht. Seine blonde Haare leuchtenden ihm Mondschein auf, als er einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu machte. Jetzt war sich Tim ganz sicher ihn schon einmal gesehen zu haben.

 

„Keinen Schritt mehr!“, kreischte die Frau, nun auf englisch.

„Ich glaube er spricht weder polnisch, noch englisch“, merkte Tim an.

Noch während der Arzt die Worte aussprach bemerkte er die lange tiefe Wunde am Arm des Mannes. Der Ärmel war zerrissen und Blut tropfte in unregelmäßigen Abständen auf den Boden. Die Frau und Hector fauchten sie schon wieder gegenseitig an, als Tim einfach auf den fremden Mann zu ging, sein Handgelenk packte und den Schnitt näher betrachtete. Zu seiner Überraschung ließ der Fremde sogar sein Gewehr sinken und beobachtete Tim ganz genau dabei wie er zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen einsog.

„Das muss furchtbar weh tun. Aber ich weiß was wir dagegen tun können.“

Hector und die Frau starten ihn nur perplex an, gerade so als würde er soeben seine Hand in das Maul eines Löwen halten. Die Frau war die erste die ihren Unterkiefer wieder mit ihrem Oberkiefer zusammenbrachte und mit gebrochenen Englisch dem Mann klarzumachen versuchte die Waffe wegzustecken und ihr seinen Namen zu nennen.

„Er versteht nicht“, kam Hectors Stimme spöttisch aus Hintergrund.

Wütend wandte sich die Frau von dem Mann ab, steckte ihr Messer ein und schlug einen Weg durch die Bäume ein.

„Er steht jetzt unter deiner Verantwortung, Engländer. Mir nach, ich kenne den Weg.“

Kannte sie nicht.

Am nächsten Tag starb Hector.

Zwei Wochen darauf sie selbst.

Nur Tim und der Namenlose blieben übrig.

 


	2. Somewhere in Easteurope

1\. Kapitel – Somewhere in Easteurope

Rückblickend hatte alles eigentlich vollkommen normal begonnen.  
In South Dakota waren gewalttätige Morde verübt worden. Die Opfer waren zu Tode geprügelt worden, meist handelte es sich dabei um Männer in hohen oder sehr wichtigen Positionen. Das Profil war recht schnell klar gewesen: Ihr Täter handelte aus Neid und Eifersucht. Alle seine Opfer besaßen etwas, dass auch er haben wollte, aber nicht erreichen konnte. Eine Woche nach ihrer Ankunft hatten die Morde allerdings merkwürdigerweise aufgehört, bis sie Nachricht von einer Spezialeinheit aus England bekamen, dass ähnliche Überfälle nun in Brighton und London vorkamen. Nach einigen nervenzehrenden Beratungen waren sie zu der Einigung gekommen, dass Emily, JJ und Reid nach Europa fliegen sollten, um die dortigen Behörden zu unterstützen und ihren Serienkiller ein für alle mal zu fangen. Emily und Reid waren auf Grund ihrer Sprachkenntnisse ausgewählt worden, JJ wegen ihrer Fähigkeit gut mit Menschen zu interagieren. Hotch, Morgan, Rossi und Garcia würden ihnen aus Quantico Hilfestellung leisten.  
In London angekommen hatten sich die drei Profiler zunächst mit den verantwortlichen Officers in Verbindung gesetzt. Schon nach wenigen Tagen hatten die drei FBI-Agents feststellen müssen, dass ihnen ihr Täter wohl erneut entwischt war. Die Spur führte sie nach Deutschland, besser gesagt nach Nürnberg, München und Brandenburg. Auch hier stoppten die Morde wieder nach einiger Zeit und wiederholten sich nach einigen Wochen in Prag. Doch als die drei Agents in der Hauptstadt Tschechiens ankamen, war die Spur schon sehr erkaltet. Nach Hotch' Drängen, dass sie den Fall ruhen und wieder in die Staaten zurückkehren sollten, hatten sich die drei wieder auf den Rückweg gemacht.  
Es musste sie jedoch jemand die gesamte Zeit beobachtet haben, denn auf ihrem Weg zum Bahnhof wurde ihr Taxifahrer erschossen und die Agents waren von mehreren bulligen Typen grob aus dem Fahrzeug gezerrt worden. Alles Wehren hatte nichts gebracht. Man knebelte sie und zerrte ihnen anschließend Säcke über den Kopf. Keiner von ihnen dreien konnte sagen wie lange die darauffolgende Fahrt gewesen war, doch sie mussten einige Kilometer zurückgelegt haben, denn als sie stoppten und ihnen die Säcke vom Kopf genommen wurden, waren sie scheinbar nicht mehr in Tschechien. Dies hatte Reid den Preisschildern an der Raststätte entnehmen können. Sie wurden einzeln auf die Toilette begleitet und jeder von ihnen bekam einen Schokoriegel und einen Schluck Wasser. Nach dieser kurzen, skurrilen Pause ging es in einem anderen Laster weiter. In diesem befanden sich schon andere Personen. Alle geknebelt, die Hände hinter dem Rücken festgebunden. Auch Emily, JJ und Reid wurden mit ihren Handschellen an einer langen waagerechten Kette an der Wand des Lasters festgemacht. In diesem Wagen gab es im Gegensatz zum anderen eine Bank auf die sie sich gezwungener Maßen setzen mussten.

So saßen sie nun bestimmt schon seit mehreren Stunden. Emily war sich nicht ganz sicher, sie hatte allmählich ihr Zeitgefühl verloren. Sie rieb ihre wunden Handgelenke aneinander und sah zum eintausendsten Mal durch den „Frachtraum“ des Lasters. Durch ein Lüftungsschlitze hoch oben knapp unter der Decke fielen ein paar Lichtstrahlen ins Innere. Emily wusste nicht wie viele Personen sich im Wagen befanden, doch was sie erkennen konnte war, dass sie alle keinem bestimmten Typus entsprachen. Da waren Frauen, Kinder, Männer, einige Ältere. Alles buntgemischt. Mit einem Knacken ihres Hals drehte sie sich nach links. Neben ihr saß ein dürrer, dunkelhäutiger Mann der schon seit dem sie eingestiegen waren panisch auf den Boden sah und dabei leicht vor und zurück wippte. JJ auf ihrer anderen Seite weinte noch immer. Ihr Schluchzen wurde durch das Tuch in ihrem Mund zwar gedämpft, doch Emily sah deutlich die Tränen die ihr über die Wangen liefen. Was Reid machte konnte die Profilerin nicht erkennen, dafür saß er zu weit weg.  
Es war vollkommen still, bis auf das stetige Rumpeln des Motors und der Fahrgeräusche weiterer Autos. Sie befanden sich wohl auf einer Autobahn. Irgendeiner der Gefangenen murmelte schon seit geraumer Zeit etwas in das Tuch in seinem Mund. Doch Emily konnte weder verstehen was er sagte, noch wer es genau war.  
Es musste doch irgendwo einen verdammten Fluchtweg geben!  
Das war doch zum verrückt werden!  
Was war das hier? Ein Menschenhändlerring? Gut möglich angesichts der Tatsache, dass die gefangenen Personen so wild durcheinander gemixt waren. Doch warum hatte man speziell ihr Taxi angehalten? Ihre Entführer mussten sie also doch kennen. Aber woher? Wer aus Europa kannte sie? Hinter all dem steckte doch nicht etwa ihr UnSub … Bei diesem Gedanken lief es Emily eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. War das alles von Anfang an eine Falle gewesen? Waren sie tatsächlich so blind …  
Mit einem lauten Knall wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Emily zuckte furchtbar zusammen. Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie gehalten hatten. Der Mann der in der geöffneten Tür stand brüllte etwas in einer Sprache die Emily nicht kannte. Es hörte sich hart an. Definitiv etwas osteuropäisches. Russisch konnte es nicht sein, dass würden Reid und sie verstehen und in den letzten Wochen hatte sie genug deutsch und tschechisch gehört um zu wissen, dass dies ebenfalls nicht in Frage kam.  
Vielleicht polnisch? Möglich.  
Mehrere Männer betraten nun den Lastwagen und begannen einen Gefangenen nach dem anderen von der Kette an der Wand zu befreien und dafür an einer weiteren langen Kette festzumachen. Sie begannen an der Wand gegenüber von Emily, JJ und Reid. Als sie fertig waren verließen die Gefangenen den Laster in einer Reihe, alle an der gewaltigen Kette festgebunden. Ihre Entführer machten an der anderen Seite weiter. Ein großer muskelbepackter Kerl dessen Arme mit Tattoos überdeckt waren, packte Emily grob am Arm und zwang sie aufzustehen, ehe er ihre Handschellen von der Kette an der Wand löste und ebenfalls an der langen Kette wieder festmachte. Das gleiche Prozedere machten auch JJ und Reid mit. Anschließend verließen sie hintereinander den Laster. Durch den plötzlichen Lichtwechsel kniff Emily die Augen zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf JJs wippende blonde Haare. Sie hörte und spürte Kies unter ihren Füßen. Es dauerte lange bis sich ihre Augen schließlich an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatten und sie endlich erkennen konnte wohin sie gingen.  
Vor ihnen erhob sich ein flaches breites Gebäude aus dem Kies. Es besaß zwar nur eine Etage erstreckte sich nach links und rechts allerdings so weit, dass Emily nicht das Ende erkennen konnte. Zwischen der grauen Fassade tauchten in regelmäßigen Abständen vergitterte Fenster auf. Das Dach war flach, die Fenster gräulich schwarz. Emily renkte sich fast den Hals aus, um einen Blick auf die weitere Umgebung zu erhaschen. Sie erkannte Bäume, höchstwahrscheinlich ein Wald und weitere Wiesenflächen. Wo zum Teufel waren sie? Vor ihr stolperte JJ und Emily wäre beinahe in sie hineingelaufen. Der Kerl der die Tür des Lasters aufgerissen hatte, schrie irgendetwas. Der Weg über den Vorplatz des Gebäudes dauerte erstaunlich lang, doch Emliy erkannte schnell den Grund. Als sie durch eine breite graue, ebenfalls vergitterte, Tür ins Innere des Gebäudes traten, warteten dort zwei uniformierte Personen, die Bilder von ihnen machten, Fingerabdrücke nahmen und ein paar Fragen stellten. Jeder wurde zusätzlich nach Waffen abgetastet.  
Was ist das hier?, dachte die Profilerin verwirrt und sah sich in der merkwürdigen „Eingangshalle“ in der sie standen um. Sie war mit grauem Linolium ausgelegt und die Wände zierte eine schmutzige weiße Tapete. Es gab insgesamt drei Zugänge: Die Tür durch die sie gekommen waren, eine weitere auf der rechten Seite und der Gang der vor ihnen lag. Sie hörte auf die Umgebung zu beobachten, als Reid die Frau in Uniform erreichte, die die Befragung durchführte.

„Jméno?“  
„Äh … i-ich spreche nicht …“  
„Englisch?“, fuhr die Frau in hartem Ton fort.  
„Ja.“  
„Name?“  
„Spencer Reid.“  
„Land?“  
„Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika.“  
„Alter?“  
„30 Jahre.“

Irgendwo weiter hinten konnte man Gekicher und ein Lachen hören. Die Frau fuhr ungerührt mit ihrer Arbeit fort. Während sie Reid die Fragen stellte, konnte Emily erkennen wie von ihrem Kollegen Fingerabdrücke genommen und Fotos gemacht wurden. Als er fertig war, drehte sie sich zu einem ihrer Kollegen um und erklärte ihm etwas. Der Kerl kam schließlich auf Reid zu, löste die Handschellen von der Kette und führte in an die Seite. Emily erhaschte dabei einen Blick auf ihren Kollegen und musste zugeben, dass dieser noch schlimmer aussah als JJ. Die braunen sonst fröhlich gelockten Haare hingen ihm vollkommen zerzaust und verschwitzt in der Stirn, er war blass und zitterte. Als die Kette nach vorne gezogen wurde, musste Emily ihren Blick abwenden, um nicht zu fallen. JJ war nun an der Reihe. Auch sie wurde nach ihrem Namen, ihrem Geburtsland und ihrem Alter gefragt. Nach den Fingerabdrücken und Bildern und wurde sie ebenfalls von der Kette abgemacht und neben Reid an den Rand gestellt. Die langen blonden Haare verdeckten dabei den Großteil ihres Gesichtes, wodurch Emily nicht ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehen konnte.

„Englisch oder český?“  
„Englisch.“

Während sie mit ihr sprach taxierte Emily die Frau kühl von oben bis unten. Sie trug eine dunkelgrüne Uniform mit einem kleinen Stern an ihrem linken Oberarm. Ihre schwarzen Haare hatte sie zu einem strengen, ordentlichen Dutt zusammengebunden.

„Okay. Name?“  
„Emily Prentiss.“

Ihre linke Hand wurde grob gepackt und in ein Kästchen mit schwarzem Fingerabdruckpulver gedrückt. Anschließend wurden ihre Finger einzeln auf ein weißes Blattpapier gedrückt auf dem in krakeliger Handschrift Emili Prenttis zu lesen war.

„Land?“  
„USA.“

Eine Kamera wurde ihr ins Gesicht gehalten und es wurden exakt drei Bilder gemacht. Eins von vorne, eins mit ihrem Kopf nach links gedreht und noch eins nach rechts.

„Alter?“  
„40 Jahre.“

„Okay. Wir bringen euch zu anderem Engländer“, erklärte sie in einem schweren Akzent und winkte dem Muskelpaket zu das auch Reid und JJ von der Kette befreit hatte. Emily wurde nun ebenfalls von der Kette gelöst und mit Reid, JJ und drei uniformierten sehr sportlich aussehenden Männer den Gang hinuntergeführt. Sie traute sich immer noch nicht mit ihren beiden Kollegen zu sprechen. Vielleicht konnten diese unheimlichen Handlanger englisch und sie wurden bestraft, wenn sie miteinander sprachen. Vor dem Ende des Ganges wurden sie nach links gebracht und es ging eine steile Treppe abwärts. Immer wieder gab es Absätze doch die Männer schoben sie unerbittlich weiter nach unten. Das Gebäude schien also nach oben zwar nicht hoch zu sein, dafür ging es allerdings in die Tiefe. Emily kam sich unweigerlich vor wie in einem Gefängnis. Am dritten Absatz machten sie dann doch halt und die vergitterte Eisentür wurde aufgeschlossen. Dahinter lag ein Gang. Links und rechts erstreckten sich Zellen. Emilys Gedanken an ein Gefängnis wurden damit nur bestärkt. Die einzige Lichtquelle waren die langen Neonröhren in der Mitte des Ganges an der Decke, der Großteil der Zellen blieb somit im Dunkeln. Doch man konnte Husten und Kratzen hören. Gemurmel ertönte von weiter hinten. In einer Zelle stand eine Person direkt am Gitter. Sie war abgemagert und zitterte. Sie trug nur ein dünnes Hemd, welches ihr allerdings viel zu groß war und ihr bis zu den Knien reichte. Es war ein Mann so viel konnte Emily noch ausmachen, doch wie alt er war oder was seine Haarfarbe war konnte die FBI-Agentin nicht erkennen.  
An der elften Zelle auf der rechten Seite (sie hatte mitgezählt) blieben sie stehen. Der Kerl der Emilys Handschellen festhielt, holte erneut einen Schlüsselbund hervor und öffnete die Zellentür.  
„Besuch für dich Engländer!“, grölte er mit hartem Akzent und öffnete dabei Emilys Handschellen.  
Die Profilerin konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren, da war sie schon in die Zelle gestoßen worden und landete schmerzhaft auf den Knien und Händen. Reid und JJ erging es nicht anders. Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Tür wieder ins Schloss und wurde von Außen doppelt abgeschlossen. Die Schritte der drei Männer verhallten nach einiger Zeit und so saßen die drei Profiler verwirrt und verängstigt auf dem harten Steinboden.

„Was ist das … alles?“

JJs Stimme brach ab während sie das sagte und sie hielt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht, als sie erneut zu weinen begann. Reid hatte sich aufgesetzt und sich mit dem Rücken an die Eisenstangen hinter sich gelehnt. Bevor Emily ihrer Kollegin antwortete, sondierte sie die Lage. Die Zellen waren voneinander mit Steinmauern getrennt, zum Gang hing wurde die Mauer jedoch von dicken Eisenstäben abgelöst. Drei Seiten Mauer, eine Seite Stangen … hilft uns das weiter? Ein Rascheln ertönte aus dem im Dunkeln liegenden Teil der Zelle und die drei Profiler rückten sofort näher zusammen. Erst jetzt realisierte Emily das ihre Begleiter von einem weiteren „Engländer“ gesprochen hatte.  
Schritte kamen auf sie zu. Emily hielt schützend ihren Arm vor die weinende JJ und den vor Panik erstarrten Reid. Nur über ihre Leiche würde jemand ihren beiden Freunden etwas antun. Schließlich trat eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten. Es war ein junger Mann, nicht viel älter als Reid, mit zerzausten braunen Haaren und ebenfalls dunklen Augen. Er hatte ein hübsches Gesicht, mit weichen Konturen, buschigen Augenbrauen und einem breitem Mund. Er trug eine einfache schwarze Stoffhose und ein weißes Shirt. Als er Emilys mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck sah, hob er sofort abwehrend die Hände und riss seine sowieso schon großen Augen weit auf.

„Alles gut, alles gut! Ich tue euch nichts! Ihr seid doch Engländer?“

In seine Augen trat ein erwartungsvolles Funkeln, doch keiner der drei Agents antwortete ihm. JJ sog nur immer wieder erstickt die Luft ein, während Reid seine Hand in Emilys Arm krallte und flach atmete.

„Oh. Entschuldigt, ihr seid ja gerade erst angekommen. Ihr wisst noch gar nichts über diesen Ort … und über mich, ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt! Tim, Tim Mccain.“

Er ging in die Hocke und streckte Emily mit einem Lächeln die Hand entgegen. Die schwarzhaarige Bundesbeamte ergriff seine Hand zögerlich und schüttelte sie.

„Emily Prentiss. Das hier sind meine Freunde: Spencer Reid und Jennifer Jareau.“  
„Nett euch kennenzulernen. Was würdet ihr denn gerne wissen?“


	3. Introduction

„Das Erdgeschoss besteht aus drei großen Teilen: Der Cafeteria und ihrer Küche, der Eingangshalle, die ihr schon bestaunend durftet und die Zimmer einiger Wärter und anderer Beschäftigten. Wann man das Gebäude betritt liegen die Cafeteria, die Küche und das Krankenzimmer der Gefangenen rechts, die Räume der Aufpasser und deren Krankenzimmer, sowie die Treppe zu den Zellen links. Der Mittelgang der Eingangshalle endet an einer großen Doppelflügeltür die in den „Garten“ führt. Dieser Garten ist einige Hektar groß. Vor dem Gebäude befindet sich ein gewaltiger Kiesvorplatz auf dem regelmäßig Lastwagen mit neuen Gefangenen vorfahren. Der Platz markiert das Ende einer nicht asphaltierten Zugangsstraße. Wie viele Untergeschosse das Gebäude genau hat kann ich euch leider nicht sagen, ich bin mir aber ziemlich sicher, dass es sieben sind.“  
„Warte. Warum sieben? Wie kommst du darauf?“

Emily zog die Beine näher an den Körper und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Zellenwand. Sie hatten sich in einen kleinen Kreis gesetzt, während Tim ihnen versuchte ihre Lage zu erklären. Der nicht ausgeleuchtete Teil der Zelle bestand aus einem klapprigen Bettgestell mit einer dünnen Matratze und mehreren muffigen Decken. JJ und Reid hatten sich jeweils in eine dieser Decken gekuschelt und auf dem Bettgestell Platz genommen, während Emily ihre auf den Boden legte, um sich darauf zu setzen. Tim tat es ihr gleich. Er hatte zusätzlich eine kleine batteriebetriebene Stehlampe, die er normalerweise unter seinem Bett verstaute, hervorgeholt und eingeschaltet, damit sie besser sahen.  
Emily wusste noch nicht so recht was sie von ihm halten sollte. Für einen Gefangenen machte er einen äußerst gelassenen Eindruck auf sie. Hatte er wohl ein Spezialtraining hinter sich? War er undercover? Oder befand er sich mittlerweile einfach schon so lange in Gefangenschaft, dass es ihn nicht mehr störte?

„Jedes Geschoss steht um eine andere Uhrzeit auf, arbeitet an verschiedenen Tagen und hat an anderen Tagen seinen Ruhetag. Da es nur sieben Tage in der Woche gibt, dachte ich mir es könnte wohl maximal nur sieben Keller geben … vielleicht acht wenn sie eines nicht benutzen. Also hört mir gut zu, das ist der Ablauf der Woche für unser Geschoss:  
In unserer Etage befinden sich etwa knapp über einhundert Gefangene. In jeder Zelle sind maximal vier. Unsere 'Wärter' sind immer die selben. Es sind immer die drei die euch her gebracht haben. Sie heißen Danny, Robert und Paul, zumindest hat man mir gesagt das wären ihre Namen wenn man sie übersetzen würde. Im Original hören sie sich weitaus gefährlicher an. Sie holen uns jeden Morgen ab zum Frühstück.“  
„Warte, warte …“, unterbrach ihn Emily, „Du willst mir erzählen, dass drei Männer auf einhundert Gefangene aufpassen und noch nie jemand geflohen oder auf die Idee gekommen ist, sich zu wehren?“  
Tim zuckte nur unschuldig mit seinen schmalen Schultern.  
„Anscheinend. Ich muss dazu sagen, die drei sehen auch ziemlich gruselig aus. Wo war ich? Ach ja, wir essen alle unsere Mahlzeiten in der Cafeteria, außer am Ruhetag. Da bekommen wir Frühstück und Abendessen in unseren Zellen. Nach dem Frühstück gehen wir an den ersten vier Arbeitstagen aufs Feld. Was das ist und was man da macht, erkläre ich euch wenn es soweit ist. Das wäre jetzt zu verwirrend. An den anderen zwei Tagen wird unser Geschoss aufgeteilt. Man wird entweder wieder aufs Feld geschickt, oder man muss in der Küche aushelfen. Wenn man Pech hat wird man dem Putzteam zugeteilt. Sie werden euch in den ersten Tagen testen für was ihr am besten geeignet seid. Also seht zu, dass ihr nicht ins Putzteam kommt … Uah, ich schwöre euch das ist äußerst unappetitlich!  
Am Abend wird man zum Abendessen wieder in die Cafeteria gebracht und nach dem Essen geht es wieder in die Zelle. Dort befinden sich dann auch die Kleidung für den nächsten Tag. Habe ich mich verständlich ausgedrückt oder soll ich noch einmal was wiederholen?“  
„Was ist mit duschen?“, fragte JJ müde und rieb sich erschöpft die Augen, „Kann man hier duschen?“  
„Ja, selbstverständlich! Jeden Ruhetag kann man sich waschen.“  
„Jetzt hörst du dich an wie ein Reiseführer“, murmelte Emily und erntete einen erschrockenen Blick von Tim.

Reid stand vom Bettgestell auf, setzte sich zu ihnen auf den Boden und gab damit JJ die Möglichkeit sich hinzulegen. Sie hatten vorher ausgemacht, dass die Blondine für diese Nacht das Bett bekam. Von ihnen allen sah sie nämlich am mitgenommensten aus. Aus einer der anderen Zellen kam ein Murmeln und ein Rascheln, dann war es wieder totenstill. Emily stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Wie sollten sie hier nur jemals wieder rauskommen? Tims Beschreibungen nach handelte es sich offenbar um ein gut strukturiertes Arbeitslager oder etwas dergleichen. Ob Hotch, Garcia und die anderen wohl schon nach ihnen suchten? War ihr Verschwinden schon aufgefallen? Sie hatten die Regel ausgemacht sich wöchentlich bei Garcia zu melden. Wann hatten sie das letzte Mal angerufen? Vor zwei Tagen … drei? Oder war es gestern gewesen? Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Ihr Zeitgefühl war verschwunden, ihr Orientierungssinn durcheinander.  
Sie würden hier wohl eine Weile feststecken. Wenigstens hatten sie ein Dach über dem Kopf, die Aussicht auf Essen und einen … na ja es war wahrscheinlich noch zu früh Tim einen Freund zu nennen, aber sie hatten einen Verbündeten, der über den Ort bestens Bescheid wusste. Wenn sie wieder etwas bei Kräften waren, könnten sie einen geeigneten Fluchtplan erstellen und diesem unheimlichen Ort entkommen.

„Weißt du wo wir sind? Also in welchen Land wir uns befinden?“  
Reids heisere, dünne Stimme durchbrach die Stille und ließ Emily zusammen zucken. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass irgendjemand von ihnen noch etwas sagen würde.  
„Nein. Ich kann nur ein paar Länder ausschließen, Deutschland beispielsweise. Ich habe durch meine Tante deutsch gelernt und … na ja, ich kann es flüssig genug, um zu erkennen ob jemand deutsch spricht oder nicht. Polen kann es auch nicht sein. Ich kann zwar kein polnisch, aber ich habe bevor ich hier hin kam genug gehört, um mir da sicher zu sein. Und Russland kann ich ebenfalls ausschließen.“  
„Ich auch“, fügte Emily hinzu, „Ich kann etwas russisch und die Frau die uns protokolliert hat, hat definitiv etwas anderes gesprochen.“  
Tim nickte zustimmend, sein zerzauster brauner Haarschopf hüpfte dabei auf und ab.  
„Ich tippe auf Tschechien, Ukraine oder eines der baltischen Länder. Wir sind auf jeden Fall in der Nähe von Polen und Russland.“  
„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?“, unterbrach Reid ihn erneut.  
„Natürlich.“  
„Wie bist du hier hin gekommen? Was hast du vorher gemacht?“  
Tim lächelte gelassen, stand auf und breitete seine Decke auf dem Boden aus. Während er sich darauf ausstreckte erwiderte er:  
„Ich glaube diese Geschichte hat Zeit bis morgen. Sie ist nämlich ganz schön lang und … unglaubwürdig wenn man sie das erste Mal erzählt. Wir sollten es euer Freundin gleich tun und versuchen schlafen. Morgen ist ein Arbeitstag auf dem Feld und ich kann euch versichern, der wird anstrengend.“

Emily und Reid hatten nicht die Energie ihm zu widersprechen. Nachdem auch die beiden Profiler ihre Decken zurechtgelegt und eine halbwegs bequeme Schlafposition gefunden hatten, knipste Tim seine Lampe aus und die Zelle war urplötzlich in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Emily war überhaupt nicht aufgefallen, dass auch das Licht im Gang ausgeschaltet worden war. Obwohl sie hundemüde war und alles in ihr schrie die Augen zu schließen und zu schlafen fand sie keine wirkliche Ruhe. Immer wieder döste sie, nur um einige Minuten später erneut hellwach zu sein. Irgendwann besaß sie kein Gefühl mehr wann ihre Augen geschlossen und wann geöffnet waren. Es empfing sie immer die gleiche schwarze Dunkelheit. Sie hörte Reids tiefes Atmen und Tim der neben ihr hin und her rutschte.  
Was Hotch, Garcia, Morgan und Rossi wohl gerade machten?  
Wie erging es Sergio?  
Was wurde nun aus ihrem Serienkiller?  
Würden sie diesem Ort tatsächlich jemals entkommen können?  
War Tim wirklich vertrauenswürdig?  
Was wäre wenn … doch sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr an das Ende ihres Gedankens, da ihr Körper und ihr Gehirn ihr endlich den ersehnten Schlaf zuließen.

~~~

 

Die Cafeteria war ein grauenhafter Ort. Zunächst einmal war sie riesig und komplett gefliest. Als Emily sie zum ersten Mal betrat, hatte sie das Gefühl ein gewaltiges nach Fastfood riechendes Schwimmbad zu betreten … oder vielleicht war der Vergleich zu einer Toilette passender. Beim Eintreten befand sich auf der rechten Seite ein langer Tresen mit Tabletts und hinter einer dünnen Glasscheibe dampften Töpfe. Ein Anblick den man in jeder Highschool-Cafeteria wieder finden konnte. Links standen mehrere lange Tische mit Bänken, die als Emily, Reid, JJ und Tim den Raum betraten bereits zur Hälfte gefüllt waren. Tim führte ihnen vor wie man sich eines der Tabletts nahm und sich dann bei der Essensausgabe seine Portion abholte. Er lotste sie zu einem der Tische, der der direkt am Fenster stand, und setzte sich wortlos. Obwohl jeder der Gefangenen seinen Sitzplatz scheinbar selber wählen durfte und die Wärter sich nur stumm an der Wand aufgereiht hatten und zu sahen, war es unfassbar still.  
„Die Wärter mögen es nicht besonders, wenn man viel redet“, nuschelte Tim ihr zu, als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen.  
„Du wolltest uns noch erzählen, was das Feld ist und was man darauf arbeiten muss“, flüsterte Emily zurück.  
„Später. Ich denke, es wichtiger euch erst unsere Aufpasser vorzustellen.“  
„Ich dachte du darfst nicht so viel reden?“

JJ die auf seiner anderen Seite saß, hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen. Sie sah schon etwas besser aus als gestern. Sie schien ihr Selbstbewusstsein wieder zusammengekratzt zu haben, um ihre Würde zu bewahren. Immerhin war sie FBI-Agentin. Im weitesten Sinne gesehen, war sie für eine solche Situation ausgebildet worden.  
Tim grinste breit über das ganze Gesicht und rührte mit seinem Löffel in seinem breiigen Eintopf herum (oder was die beige Masse mit Karotten- und Erbsenstückchen auch immer darstellen sollte). Sein breiter Mund verdeckte dabei fast sein gesamtes schmales Gesicht. Jetzt wo Emily ihn im Tageslicht sah, musste sie zugeben, dass er unter normalen Bedingungen ziemlich hübsch sein musste. Doch das Leben eingesperrt in einer Zelle hatte bei ihm deutliche Zeichen hinterlassen. Er war dünn und blass, die Zähne leicht gelblich verfärbt mit rissigen abgestumpften Fingernägeln und tiefen dunklen Ringen unter seinen Augen. Beim Gang in die Cafeteria war ihr zusätzlich aufgefallen, dass er recht groß (größer als Reid) und definitiv zu dürr. Er wog sicherlich einige Kilogramm weniger als er sollte. Trotzdem leuchtete in seinen braunen Augen Leidenschaft und Leben. Die Gefangenschaft schien seinen Lebensgeist und seinen Optimismus nicht angekratzt zu haben.

„Sagen wir's mal so: ich hab einen Joker im Ärmel ...ah ne, warte … Ein Ass im Ärmel! Aber ich wollte euch von unseren Wärter erzählen. Man kann sie eigentlich recht leicht unterscheiden: Danny ist der große, breite mit den Tattoos überall, Robert, ist das Muskelpaket daneben, er hat allerdings keine Tattoos und Paul ist der etwas schmalere der dafür aber Tattoos im Gesicht hat. Mit den drei solltest ihr es euch wirklich nicht verscherzen. Sie kennen nur dann Gnade wenn sie zurück gepfiffen werden. Ich kenne nicht alle Wärter, aber ein paar von ihnen. Die Frau die euch eingewiesen hat, ist höher gestellt als unsere Bulldoggen-Drillinge. Den Dienstgrad kann man an den Sternen am linken Oberarm ausmachen. Danny und seine Kumpel haben keine, sie sind in der Befehlskette ganz unten. Die Frau die euch eingewiesen hat, hatte einen. Sie ist denen also schon mal über gestellt. Zwei der drei Wärter die mit uns aufs Feld kommen besitzen ebenfalls einen Stern, der dritte zwei, da er die Gruppe für diesen Tag leitet.“

Während Tims Erklärungen beobachtete Emily ihre drei Wärter. Tim hatte mit seinen Beschreibungen nicht falsch gelegen. Die drei sahen tatsächlich aus wie drei Bulldoggen, einer stämmiger als der andere. Sie trugen die dunkelgrüne Uniform die auch die Frau bei ihrer Einweisung getragen hatte. Emilys Blick glitt von den Wärtern über die anderen Gefangenen bis zum Fenster auf der anderen Seite. Laut Tims Beschreibungen müsste diese Fenster in den „Garten“ führen. Sie sah dichtbelaubte Bäume, die sich leicht im Wind wiegten. Das Grün ihrer Blätter wurde von der Morgensonne zum Leuchten gebracht.  
Sie wurde unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Tim ihr den Ellbogen in die Seite rammte und in Richtung Tresen nickte. Dort hatte sich ein hochgewachsener schwarzhaariger Mann aufgebaut. Auch er trug die dunkelgrüne Uniform. Er begann etwas von einem zerknitterten Blatt in seiner Hand vorzulesen. Sie konnte Tim neben sich murmeln hören, dass er die Aufgaben für den heutigen Tag vortrug, zu erst auf zwei Sprachen die Tim nicht kannte, dann auf deutsch und zuletzt auf englisch.

„Heute ist ein Feldtag“, begann der Mann schließlich nach einer Weile und Emily brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass er kein deutsch mehr sprach sondern englisch. Mit einem harten, schweren Akzent las er weiter:  
„Es darf während der Arbeit nicht geredet werden, wer es tut wir erschossen. Wer wegläuft, wird erschossen. Wer Wärter angreift, wird erschossen. Wer einen Mitgefangenen angreift, verletzt oder tötet, steht unter dem freien Willen der Wärter. Diese werden der Situation entsprechend handeln. Die Begleiter für den heutigen Tag sind. Danny, Robert, Paul, Tino, ich – und der Löwe.“  
Er wiederholte den letzten Teil noch einmal in den anderen Sprachen, ehe er seinen Vortrag beendete. Als wäre er auf eine Landmine getreten, brach in der Halle sofort ängstliches Getuschel aus. Das von mehren bellenden Rufen der Wärter sofort unterbunden wurde. Der schwarzhaarige Uniformierte faltete seinen Zettel wieder zusammen und rief den Wärtern scheinbar Befehle zu, ehe er die Cafeteria verließ.

„Das ist ein Spitzname, oder? Es wird doch kein echter Löwe mitkommen, oder?“  
Reids Stimme war hoch und ängstlich. Die Panik im Raum schien ihn anzustecken. Tim griff über JJ hinweg und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir haben gerade den Jackpot gezogen.“


	4. Attention! Salute!

„Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet! Handelt es sich bei dem Löwen um ein echtes Tier, oder ist das nur ein Spitzname?“  
Sie standen draußen auf dem Kiesvorplatz. Ihre drei Wärter waren mit Waffen ausgerüstet worden, ebenso die weiteren höhergestellten Begleiter. Es handelte sich dabei um den schwarzhaarigen Mann der den Vortrag in der Cafeteria gehalten hatte und einen kleineren, jüngeren Kerl mit zerzausten grauen Haaren und eingefallenen dunklen Augen. Beide waren zu Pferd, in Uniform, jeweils mit einem Gewehr ausgestattet, welches an einer Schlaufe am Rücken befestigt war. Emily war überrascht gewesen, dass sie keine Handschellen oder Ketten bekommen hatten. Doch sie musste zugeben, dass die bewaffneten Männer auf den trainierten Pferden äußerst einschüchternd wirkten. Weglaufen würde wohl zwecklos sein. Niemand rannte schneller als ein Pferd … geschweige denn als eine Kugel.  
Sie sollten sich paarweise hintereinander aufstellen. Tim und Emily waren die Letzten in der Schlange, vor ihnen befanden sich Reid und JJ. Die Wärter riefen sich gegenseitig Anweisungen über den Platz hinweg zu.  
Reids Frage blieb unbeantwortet.

„Oh-oh“, murmelte Tim und reckte den Hals, um über die Köpfe der anderen Gefangenen hinweg sehen zu können.  
„Was 'oh-oh'?“  
„Da scheinen sich zwei zu kloppen.“

Er hatte recht. Nur wenige Atemzüge später wurden die beiden Streithähne aus der Reihe genommen. Es handelte sich um einen kleinen, dunkelhäutigen Mann mit kurzgeschorenem, dichtem Haar und einen älteren Latino, die drohend die Fäuste gegeneinander hoben. Die Wärter hatten es geschafft die beiden voneinander zu trennen, doch die Streithähne schrien sich immer noch an. Der Latino hatte eine gewaltige Platzwunde über der rechten Augenbraue, der Dunkelhäutige blutete an der Lippe.

„Die beiden streiten sich öfters. Ich glaub es liegt daran, dass sie verschiedenen Religionen angehören“, raunte Tim ihr zu.

Danny presste den Latino nun zu Boden und zerrte grob seine Hände hinter seinen Rücken, während Robert seine Waffe gezückt hatte und sie dem Gefangenen an den Kopf hielt. JJ stieß ein erschrockenes Keuchen aus, als der Wärter die Waffe entsicherte und … Roberts Kopf ruckte hoch und er ließ augenblicklich von dem älteren Latino ab. Stattdessen legte er ihm nun Handschellen an und band ihn, sowie den dunkelhäutige Mann an einem Seil an den Sätteln der höhergestellten Aufpasser fest. Emily wollte gerade dazu ansetzen zu fragen, woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel des Wärters herrührte, als direkt hinter ihr ein Pferd schnaubte. Es war so nah, dass Emily den heißen Atem im Nacken spürte.  
Tim hatte sich mit einem Lächeln umgedreht und sah Emily aufmunternd an. Nun wagte auch die Profilerin einen vorsichtigen Blick nach hinten. Sie erkannte den hellbraunen Kopf eines Pferdes, welches die Nase zwischen Tims und ihren Kopf hielt und auf dem Gebiss seiner Trense herum kaute. Es schnupperte an Tims Haaren und drückte kurz die Schnauze in Emilys Schulter, ehe ein genervtes Schnalzen ertönte und mit einem Ruck an den Zügel der Pferdekopf wieder zurückgenommen wurde. Zu dem Tier gehörte also ein Reiter.

„Mach die keine Sorgen“, erklärte Tim gelassen und grinste wieder breit über das ganze Gesicht, „Mit ihm hinter uns kann uns nichts passieren!“

~~~

 

Im Gänsemarsch verließen sie den Vorplatz und liefen die erdige Zufahrtsstraße entlang. Danny, Robert und Paul führten die Gruppe an, die beiden Wärter auf ihren Pferden liefen links und rechts der langen Schlange und der 'Löwe' befand sich direkt hinter ihnen („Natürlich ist das nur ein Spitzname!“). Der Weg gabelte sich nach einigen hundert Metern. Rechts ging er in eine asphaltierte Straße über, links wurde er von beiden Seiten von gewaltigen Wiesenflächen gesäumt. Sie nahmen selbstverständlich den linken Weg. Nun gab es überhaupt keine Chance mehr zu weglaufen. Durch das Fehlen von Bäumen und Büschen konnte man mehrere hundert Meter weit schauen. Zudem waren Pferde schneller auf ebenem Gelände, als im Wald.  
Das Pferd was zunächst hinter ihnen her getrottet war, ging schon bald neben ihnen, so dass Emily den Reiter sehen konnte. Es handelte sich um einen Mann mit zurückgekämmten blonden Haaren, ruhigen blauen Augen und einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte ein sehr kantiges Gesicht, einen kräftigen Rücken und Muskeln spielten unter seiner Kleidung. Seine Uniform unterschied sich stark von denen der anderen Wärter: statt der dunkelgrünen Hose und der dazu passenden Jacke, trug er beides in einem dunkelblauen Ton. Darunter befand sich, anders als bei den anderen, kein weißes Hemd und eine grüne Krawatte, sondern beides war schwarz. Einzig die schwarzen Schnürstiefel schienen dieselben zu sein. An seinem linken Oberarm befanden sich zwei Sterne.  
Sein Pferd war im Gegensatz zu ihm weniger furchteinflößend. Der hellbraune Hengst hatte eine schlanke Statur, mit langen Beinen und einer kräftigen Hinterhand. Er war mit schwarzem Zaumzeug und einem schwarzen Sattel ausgestattet, die Satteldecke war hellgrau mit einem schwarzen Kreuz am hinteren Ende.

„Ist das das Ass im Ärmel von dem du gesprochen hast?“  
„Ja. Oh, ich habe ihn ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Das ist Alexander.“  
Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens wandte er ihnen den Kopf zu, musterte sie kurz und sah dann wieder nach vorn.  
„Er ist nicht gerade gesprächig. Liegt vielleicht daran, dass er kein englisch kann. Aber er ist okay, du kannst ihm vertrauen.“  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, finde ich er ist der unheimlichste und am wenigsten vertrauenswürdige von allen.“

Tim lachte und zog damit erneut Alexanders Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Etwas unternehmen tat der Uniformierte jedoch nicht. Er sortierte nur seine Zügel und rutschte im Sattel etwas weiter nach hinten. Emily schluckte angespannt und sah lieber schnell wieder zu Tim. Dieser Alexander machte sie irgendwie nervös … auf eine unangenehme Art und Weise. Sie wollte gerade fragen, was sie denn nun eigentlich genau auf dem Feld arbeiten mussten, als ein lauter Schrei ertönte auf den zwei Schüsse folgten. Die gesamte Karawane blieb augenblicklich stehen, es entstand ängstliches Gemurmel, Köpfe wurden von links nach rechts gedreht. Alexanders Pferd neben ihnen wieherte aufgeregt und riss erwartungsvoll den Kopf hoch. Es verlagerte sogar ab und an sein Gewicht mehr auf die Hinterbeine und hob die Vorderhufe in die Luft. Plötzlich riss Alexander die Zügel herum und gab den Pferd die Sporen. Das braune Tier machte einen Satz über den kleinen Graben, der den Weg von der Wiese trennte und jagte über das hohe Gras. Einer der anderen Wärter hob sofort die Hand, um seine Kollegen zurück zuhalten.  
Erst jetzt erkannte Emily was los war. Bereits einige Meter von ihnen entfernt, zurück in Richtung Wald fliehend, rannte einer der Gefangenen um sein Leben. Er war schon weit genug gekommen, dass Emily nicht mehr viel von ihm ausmachen konnte, doch Alexanders Pferd war selbstverständlich schneller.

„Was für ein Idiot“, brummte Tim neben ihr, „Aber so einen gibt es fast jedes Mal.“

Er sollte mal wieder recht behalten. Der Gefangene war nur fünfzig Meter vom Waldrand entfernt, als Alexander den Arm hob, er hielt etwas glänzendes in der Hand, da es das Sonnenlicht reflektierte, und warf es. Nur wenige Herzschläge später lag der Flüchtige am Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Die restlichen Gefangenen in der Schlange sahen nur mit bleichen und schockierten Gesichtern zu. Als Alexander mit seinem schnaufenden Pferd zurückkehrte, hing hinter ihm über dem Rücken des Tieres der geflohene Gefangene. Er war tot, um das zu wissen brauchte Emily ihn gar nicht genauer zu betrachten. In seinem Rücken steckte ein silbrig funkelnder Dolch, Blut tropfte von seinen schlaffen Armen auf den Boden. Sein lebloser Körper war notdürftig mit einigen Bändern am Sattel befestigt worden, so dass er nicht herunter rutschte.

„Er wusste was ihn erwarten würde“, flüsterte Tim neben ihr, als sie ihren Weg fortsetzten.

Nun verstand Emily warum die Gefangenen den 'Löwen' so sehr fürchteten. Noch vor jedem anderen hatte er den Flüchtigen ausgemacht und blitzschnell reagiert. Sein Dolchwurf von einem galoppierendem Pferd auf ein bewegliches Ziel zeugte von hohem Geschick und Können. Die Gelassenheit zeigte Emily, dass er dieses Prozedere schon öfters durchgeführt hatte. Auch für sein Pferd war die Aktion nichts neues gewesen, ganz im Gegenteil es hatte unruhig auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet. _Er hat noch nicht einmal mit seinem Gewehr geschossen. Er wollte sicherlich für eine solche 'Kleinigkeit' keine Kugel verschwenden …_ Der Kerl schien keinerlei Gnade zu kennen. Warum vertraute Tim ihm? Warum freute er sich regelrecht ihn zu sehen?

Ohne weitere Ereignisse erreichten sie nach gefühlten Stunden schließlich ein gewaltiges Feld. Es war bedeckt mit unterschiedlichen grünlichen Pflanzen, sie waren noch zu klein, als dass Emily erkennen konnte was daraus wachsen würde. Nahe des Eingangstores befand sich eine kleiner überdachter Unterstand mit einem Wassertrog und Heu für die Pferde. Dahinter erkannte Emily eine kleine weitere Hütte. Sie hoffte es wäre eine Toilette, denn allmählich machte sich ihre Blase bemerkbar. Die Wärter teilten sie in drei große Gruppen ein. Die erste Gruppe sollte einen Teil des Feldes nach Unkraut und anderen Dingen die den Pflanzen schädigten absuchen. Die anderen bekamen den Auftrag den Zaun von beiden Seiten abzulaufen und nach Lücken zu suchen. Auch ihre Wärter teilten sich auf: Paul bewachte das Eingangstor, Robert und Danny begleiteten die erste Gruppe durch die geradlinigen Pflanzenreihen. Tino und der Mann der in der Cafeteria den Vortrag gehalten hatte ritten mit ihren Pferden am Zaun entlang. Alexander blieb mit seinem Pferd am Unterstand.  
Emily atmete erleichtert durch. Den Blick aus den stechend blauen Augen wollte sie nicht länger in ihrem Rücken haben. Während sie am Maschendraht entlang liefen und die Augen offen hielten für Löcher oder einen umgestürzten Pfahl, sondierte Emily die Lage. Das Feld war deutlich abschüssig. Der Unterstand und das Eingangstor lagen höher als der Rest. Dies gab ihren Wärtern einen unglaublichen Vorteil: Sie konnten ohne Probleme das gesamte Feld überblicken. Der Zaun war hoch genug, um mit einem trainierten Pferd hinüber zu springen, doch selber darüber klettern oder gar sich unten durch zu schlängeln war unmöglich. Der Zaun war viel zu dicht dafür, außerdem blieb einem nicht genügend Zeit, die Wärter waren immerhin nur wenige Schritte entfernt. Zurück zum Eingangstor rennen war auch keine Möglichkeit. Durch den Abhang wäre man nach nur wenigen Metern vollkommen außer Atem und die Wärter hätten einen geschnappt. Ob ihre Aufpasser wohl so dumm waren sich ablenken zu lassen? Wenn jemand auf der anderen Seite des Feldes versuchte zu fliehen, würden sie alle dort hin laufen und die anderen hätten ebenfalls eine Chance zur Flucht?  
Wahrscheinlich nicht. Alexander und Paul würden sich nicht von ihrem Posten bewegen. Falls sich überhaupt mehrere Wärter regten. Und wie sollte es danach auch weiter gehen? Um sie herum gab es nichts als Wiesen und Weiden. Wohin sollten sie laufen? Wo war die nächste Stadt? Wie lange würden sie durchhalten? Sie sah zu ihren beiden Kollegen. Reids Hände zitterten, er war blass und wirkte vollkommen verstört. Emily wusste, dass er nicht der Sportlichste unter ihnen war. Wenn sie über eine dieser Weideflächen rennen würden … wie lange könnte er mithalten? Er mochte vielleicht ein kluges Gehirn besitzen, aber für die Flucht aus einem Gefangenenlager war er körperlich definitiv nicht gemacht. JJ würde länger mit Emily schritt halten können. Doch ihre Freundin war nervlich komplett am Ende. Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause und ihren Sohn und ihren Ehemann sehen. Die Angst die beiden vielleicht nie wieder in die Arme nehmen zu können, ließ sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Wie lange würde eine hysterische JJ in einem dunklen Wald durchhalten?  
Ihr Blick fiel auf Tim. Der Engländer wirkte psychisch fit, oder er ließ sich zumindest nichts davon anmerken. Körperlich war er zwar ebenfalls nicht in Bestform, doch er war kräftiger als Reid. Vielleicht könnte sie mit ihm …  
Emily erstarrte. Sie konnte förmlich spüren wie ihr das Blut aus den Händen und dem Gesicht wich. Ihr wurde eiskalt. Hatte sie gerade tatsächlich soweit denken wollen? Reid und JJ einfach im Stich zu lassen und mit Tim zu fliehen? Hastig schüttelte sie den Kopf und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
Nein! Niemals!  
Niemals würde sie ihre Freunde zurücklassen! Sie waren eine Familie und sie würden hier gemeinsam wieder heraus kommen! Egal wie!

„Alles in Ordnung?“  
Tims besorgte Stimme ließ sie furchtbar zusammenzucken. Er hatte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und seine großen braunen Augen sahen sie fragend an.  
„Ja, ja“, erwiderte sie zittrig und viel zu eilig, als das man ihr Glauben schenken könnte.  
„Ich kenne den Blick den du gerade hattest. Du suchst nach einer Gelegenheit zu fliehen, richtig? Mir wurde immer nach gesagt ich sei sehr optimistisch, doch hierbei würde ich mir nicht allzu große Hoffnungen machen“, es trat für einen kurzen Augenblick ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck in seine Augen, ehe er fortfuhr: „Außer es geschieht ein Wunder, oder so.“  
„Wie kannst du nur so fröhlich bleiben? Wir werden hier vielleicht alle sterben und du wirkst … ich möchte dich nicht beleidigen, aber du wirkst sehr entspannt. Etwas zu entspannt für meinen Geschmack.“  
Er lachte nur wieder sein holpriges, aber dennoch ansteckendes Lachen.  
„Weißt du Emily, ich bin schon einmal gefangengenommen worden. Damals hatte ich Angst. Ach was, ich habe mir damals sogar ein paar Mal in die Hose gepisst vor Panik. Mit mir wurde russisches Roulette gespielt und noch viel mehr nervenzehrendes Zeug. Jedes Mal hatte ich unverschämt viel Glück am Leben zu bleiben. Schließlich konnte ich sogar von diesem grausamen Ort fliehen und mein Schutzengel muss ziemlich viel Arbeit geleistet haben, dass ich zu dieser Zeit nicht abgekratzt bin. Ich bin zwar nur in die nächste Gefangenschaft gerutscht, aber wenigstens gibt es hier Essen, ein Dach über den Kopf und jetzt sogar Leute mit denen ich mich unterhalten kann. Nenne mich verrückt, entspannt oder auch einfach nur genügsam, aber wenn du die Dinge gesehen hättest, die ich sah … Bloody Hell, du wärst hierfür genauso dankbar wie ich. Selbstverständlich hoffe ich darauf eines Tages nach Hause zurückzukehren, meine Familie wieder zu sehen … aber selbst wenn das nicht geschehen sollte, dann will ich wenigstens mit einem entspannten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht sterben. Diese Leute hier genießen deine Angst, deine Furcht, deine Hilflosigkeit doch nur und diese Befriedigung werde ich ihnen schlichtweg nicht geben. Und mal schauen, vielleicht habe ich ja wieder Glück die Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu bekommen …“

Er sah dabei hoch zum Unterstand unter dem man gerade noch Alexanders Gestalt erkennen konnte. Anschließend schenkte er ihr ein aufbauendes Lächeln, ehe er sich wieder an die Arbeit machte, die Stabilität eines Pfahls zu überprüfen. Emily warf ebenfalls einen Blick zurück zum Unterstand. Wenn sie sich vorstellte von Alexander gejagt zu werden … ihr lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.

~~~

 

Der Rückweg und das Abendessen verliefen ohne weitere Vorkommnisse. Das Essen bestand aus wässrigem Kartoffelbrei mit etwas Gemüse (von dem Emily nicht glaubte, dass es frisch war) und jeder bekam dazu ein kleines Stück Fleisch. Die Männer dabei etwas mehr als die Frauen, wie Emily nebenbei auffiel. Nach dem Abendessen wurden sie wieder in ihre Zellen geführt und die FBI-Agentin musste zu geben, dass sie froh darum war. In der Zelle konnten sie sich ungestört unterhalten und nach diesem gewaltigen Fußmarsch tat es gut zu sitzen und sich auszuruhen. Überraschenderweise stellten sie fest, dass sich nach ihrer Wiederkehr vier klapprige Bettgestelle mit mottenzerfressenen Matratzen in der Zelle befanden. Es blieb allerdings weiterhin bei nur einer Bettpfanne. Doch das war im Moment ihr kleinstes Problem. Sie schoben ihre Betten zu einem Viereck und hielten dann eine kleine „Besprechung“. Es gab immerhin noch viele offene Fragen.

„Also ihr seid wirklich vom FBI?“  
„Ja, wir sind in der Einheit für Serienverbrechen“, antwortete Reid.  
„Serienkiller und so ein Zeug? Wow. Ich sehe immer Krimiserien im Fernsehen … ist das bei euch genauso?“  
„Teilweise, aber eher schlimmer würde ich behaupten“, entgegnete Emily.  
„Und ihr kommt aus den USA, richtig? Ach, das braucht ihr eigentlich nicht zu beantworten, euer Akzent verrät euch schon.“  
„Und was ist mit dir?“, fragte Reid neugierig, „Was arbeitest du? Wie lange bist du schon hier? Woher kennst du Alexander? Hast du …“  
„Wow, immer langsam! Eine Frage nach der anderen! Ich bin in Bristol geboren und aufgewachsen. Jetzt arbeite ich als Chefarzt in einem großen Krankenhaus in London. Kinderstation, wenn ihr es genauer wissen wollt. Wie lange ich hier bin? Keine Ahnung, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Wochen? Monate? Lange genug jedenfalls um mich hier gut auszukennen. Alexander kenne ich mittlerweile schon eine halbe Ewigkeit. Er und ich … haben ganz schön was durchgemacht. Wir sind vielleicht keine Freunde oder so, aber wir respektieren und vertrauen einander. Wir kamen damals gemeinsam hier an. Ich wurde als Gefangener aufgenommen, er aus irgendwelchen Gründen als Wärter. Er spricht kein … na ja welche Sprache die hier auch immer hauptsächlich sprechen. Englisch kann er auch nicht. Die einzige Sprache die er beherrscht ist seine Muttersprache, russisch. Ich vermute er war mal Soldat oder so etwas in der Art. Auf jeden Fall kann er ziemlich gut mit Waffen und Paniksituationen umgehen. Er wirkt, als wäre er für so etwas ausgebildet worden. Was er allerdings genau vorher gemacht hat, oder wo er herkommt weiß ich nicht.“  
„Verstehst du dich gut mit ihm?“, hakte Emily nach und warf Tim einen ernsten Blick zu.  
„Äh, ja … ja, schon würde ich sagen. Er steht gewissermaßen noch in meiner Schuld und er wirkt auf mich wie jemand, der so etwas sehr ernst nimmt. Warum fragst du?“  
„Ich überlege mir einen Fluchtplan.“  
„Einen Fluchtplan!?“

Reid und Tim sahen sie gleichermaßen entsetzt an. Der Kinderarzt fuhr sich mit den Finger fahrig durch die Haare, während Reid nervös seine Hände knetete. Selbst JJ horchte bei diesen Worten auf und hievte sich aus ihrer liegenden in eine sitzende Position. Die blonden Haare hingen ihr strähnig in der Stirn und ihre Stimme klang heiser, als sie sagte:  
„Emily das wäre Selbstmord. Wir kommen hier nicht wieder raus. Vergiss es einfach.“  
„Einfach vergessen!? Wollt ihr etwa nicht hier raus? Ich würde gerne wieder nach Hause zurückkehren. Zu unseren Freunden, Sergio … und meiner Familie.“  
JJ biss sich auf die Unterlippe, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Auch Reid blieb stumm, nur Tim hob fragend die Hand:  
„Und wie genau stellst du dir das vor? Was für einen Plan hast du dir überlegt?“  
„Ich dachte wir könnten das zusammen erarbeiten“, gab die Profilerin zu, „Also wir haben einen der das Gebäude kennt und jemanden der mehr Bewegungsfreiheit hat als wir. Wir wissen welche Leute für uns zuständig sind und können daher leicht ihre Schwächen erfahren und wenn wir alle zusammenhalten können wir schnell heraus finden, wo die Lücken bei ihrem System sind.“  
„Der Weg zum Feld und zurück ist auf jeden Fall keine gute Idee. Alexander würde uns nach nur wenigen Sekunden erschießen. Er hat eine unglaublich schnelle Reaktionszeit und scheut nicht davor zurück seine Waffen zu benutzen. Auf dem Feld sind wir zusammen mit sechs Wärtern und über den Zaun kommt keiner von uns Vieren.“  
Emily lächelte. Wenigstens hatte sie nun Reid auf ihrer Seite.  
„Wie wäre es auf dem Weg zum Frühstück, oder auf dem Rückweg vom Abendessen?“, auch JJ setzte sich nun kerzengerade auf und ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast, „Wenn wir es in die Eingangshalle schaffen würden …“  
„Dann wären wir tot. Nur weil es wenig Wärter sind heißt das nicht, dass sie dumm sind … oder extrem langsam.“  
Tim stand von seinem Bett auf und drückte gähnend den Rücken durch.  
„Die sind schnell und unfassbar flink. Ich habe Danny mal dabei beobachtet wie er einem Gefangenen in den Lüftungsschacht hinterher gekrabbelt ist, also unterschätzt sie nicht. Unsere Chance mit jeweils zwei gesunden Beinen und einem schlagenden Herzen in der Eingangshalle anzukommen, existiert so gut wie gar nicht. Unsere einzige Möglichkeit ist ein solches Durcheinander anzustellen, dass die Wärter überfordert sind und niemand unsere Flucht bemerkt. Wir sollten so weit wie möglich weg sein, bevor die bemerken, dass ihnen vier Gefangene fehlen … die haben nämlich Spürhunde.“  
Er ließ sich wieder auf sein Bett plumpsen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Emily sah zu ihren Kollegen, was die von dieser groben Idee hielten. JJ biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe, während Reid vor sich hin starrte und Emily die rotierenden Rädchen in seinem Kopf förmlich sehen konnte.  
„Die besten Möglichkeiten haben wir, wenn wir noch etwas ausharren“, hob das Genie nach einer Weile die Stimme, „Dann wissen wir besser über diese … Organisation bescheid und können eine Flucht besser und effizienter planen.“  
JJ sah ihn entgeistert an. Ihr Entsetzen änderte sich jedoch rasch in blanke Wut.  
„Du willst _ausharren_? Wir müssen hier weg und zwar so schnell wie möglich! Ich will keinen Tag länger hier bleiben, nein keine Minute länger! Je eher wir hier weg sind, desto besser!“  
„JJ beruhige dich“, Emily ging eilig dazwischen, „Reid hat Recht. Es bringt nichts jetzt hastig ein Himmelfahrtskommando zu planen, dass von vorne herein zum Scheitern verurteilt ist. Ich weiß, dass du aufgebracht bist und nach Hause willst … das wollen wir alle, aber deswegen sollten wir uns nicht streiten.“  
Die Blondine starrte Emily einige Sekunden wutentbrannt an, dann legte sie sich wieder hin und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. Emily seufzte tief und schenkte Reid einen entschuldigenden Blick.  
„Entschuldige, sie will einfach nur Will und Henry wiedersehen.“  
„Das wollen wir alle“, flüsterte Reid zurück und strich sich eine Haarsträhne zurück hinters Ohr.  
„Oh, ihr habt übrigens noch einen wichtigen Faktor vergessen“, meldete sich Tim zu Wort.  
„Und dieser wäre?“  
„Ich gehe nicht ohne Alexander.“


	5. Jedem das Seine

Blut lief über seine Finger hinunter und tropfte in einem regelmäßigem Rhythmus auf den Boden. Er konnte es ganz genau spüren. Wie es sich einen Weg zwischen seinen Fingerknöcheln hindurch, seine Finger hinunter bahnte und an seinen Fingerspitzen der Schwerkraft zum erliegen kam. Es war zu wenig, als dass man es hätte riechen können, aber genug, dass es münzengroße Flecken auf den Laminatboden hinterließ. Doch er war viel zu aufgewühlt, um sich um seine aufgeplatzten Knöchel zu kümmern. Außerdem war er selber Schuld an seiner Verletzung, hatte er doch vor nur wenigen Minuten die Hand gegen die Steinwand gerammt. Jetzt lag er auf seinem Bett, den rechten Arm über den Rand hängend, so dass zwischen dem Boden und seinen blutverschmierten Fingerspitzen nur noch wenige Zentimeter waren. Welcher armer Gefangener morgen auch immer die leidvolle Aufgabe bekam seinen Raum zu putzen, würde sich wohl vor Angst in die Hose machen wegen des blutverkrusteten Bodens. Er wusste ganz genau, dass die Gefangenen Angst, nein, Panik vor ihm hatten. Sie machten Schnick-Schnack-Schnuck oder andere Auslosespiele, wer von ihnen heute seinen Raum sauber machen sollte. Sie fürchteten er könnte sie in ihrem Schlaf erstechen, wenn sie nur die Bettdecke falsch falteten. Dabei war es ihm recht egal wie sein Raum aussah. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, müssten sie nicht jeden Tag sein Bett falten, er schlief am Abend doch sowieso wieder darin und neben ihm und dem putzenden Gefangenen hatte kein anderer Zutritt zu seinem Raum … sagten sie.  
Ihm war es auch egal, ob die Gefangenen nun Angst vor ihm hatten oder nicht. Er tat was ihm befohlen wurde, damit er nicht erschossen wurde. Ja, vielleicht war er egoistisch, doch er bezweifelte, dass viele an seiner Stelle anders gehandelt hätten. Tot oder ein Dach über dem Kopf mit Essen und Bewegung? Viele würden selbstverständlich sagen, sie hätten lieber den Tod gewählt, als andere Menschen umzubringen, doch mehr als die Hälfte von ihnen würde dabei lügen. Das war die harte Realität.  
Alexander hatte den Menschen noch nie geglaubt. Und er hatte für diese Ansicht durchaus seine Gründe.  
Seufzend schloss er die Augen und rief sich die Situation von heute Morgen noch einmal in Erinnerung.

_Tino hob die Hand und die Gruppe blieb automatisch stehen. Er hob sofort den Kopf und suchte die flüchtige Person. Bailey wusste schon was ihn erwarten würde. Das Pferd begann unruhig zu werden und leicht zu steigen, doch Alexander ritt ihn schon etwas länger und wusste ihn gut zu händeln.  
Schließlich entdeckte er die menschliche Gestalt, die stolpernd über das Gras rannte und fast noch im selben Augenblick drückte er Bailey die Fersen in die Seiten, lockerte die Zügel und drehte das Pferd ruckartig herum. Bailey brauchte keine weiteren Kommandos. Mit einem Satz war er über den Graben, der die Wiese und den Weg trennte und jagte im Preschgallop die Wiese hinunter. Der Gefangene musste ihn gesehen, oder gehört haben, denn er stieß einen entsetzen Schrei aus und rannte nun nicht um zu fliehen, sondern um sein Leben. Er war schon zu nah am Wald, als dass Alexander ihm den Weg hätte abschneiden können und ihn lebend zurück zur Gruppe bringen könnte. Bailey war zwar sehr wendig und äußerst gut im Gelände, doch eine Verfolgungsjagd im Wald wollte er nicht riskieren.  
All dies entschied er in innerhalb von wenigen Atemzügen, ehe er die Zügel in die linke Hand nahm, mit der rechten an seinen Gürtel griff und seinen Dolch hervor holte. Er war lang und dünn und glich eher einem kleinen Degen als einem Dolch, doch das war ihm relativ gleichgültig als er zwischen die Schulterblätter des Flüchtigen zielte. Der versuchte als letzten Versuch sein Leben zu retten einen Haken nach links zu schlagen, doch Alexander hatte das vorhergesehen. Er riss die Zügel nach links (er müsste Bailey wohl eine Extrakarotte geben, so oft wie er ihm heute im Maul gezogen hatte), holte aus und warf.  
Selbstverständlich traf der Dolch sein Ziel. Mit einem erschrockenen, krächzenden Geräusch ging der Flüchtige zu Boden. Alexander nahm die Zügel wieder auf und drosselte das Tempo. In einem flotten Trab kam er bei der Leiche an. Die Klinge des Dolchs hatte sich, wie er es geplant hatte, zwischen den Schultern in seinen Rücken gebohrt. Alle Viere von sich gestreckt lag der Tote auf dem Bauch, den Kopf seitlich, die Augen starrten leblos ins hohe Gras.  
Alexander stieg ab.  
Mit bedächtigen Bewegungen kniete er sich neben den Toten und besah sich die Verletzung, die sein Dolch verursacht hatte, genauer. Sein Wurf hatte genügend Kraft gehabt die gesamte Klinge in den Körper zu treiben. Der Rücken der Leiche war blutdurchtränkt. Er wägte ab. Sollte er den Dolch heraus nehmen? Er entschied sich dagegen. Es würde zu lange dauern und nur noch mehr Blut bedeuten, dass nur wieder wilde Tiere anlockte. Er schloss dem Toten die Augen, packte ihn dann unter den Armen und hievte ihn hoch.  
Wenige Minuten später war die Leiche über Baileys hinteren Rücken platziert und mit Bändern und Riemen festgezurrt. Alexander war wieder zu Pferd und trabte über die Wiese zurück zur Gruppe. Er sah die entsetzten und panischen Blicke seitens der Gefangenen, als er mit ihrem toten Kameraden auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes über den kleinen Graben sprang und sich hinten wieder einreihte.  
Der Kerl war gewarnt worden. Ihm wurde gesagt, dass er eine versuchte Flucht mit seinem Leben bezahlen konnte.  
Alexander wusste, dass dies sein Handeln nicht rechtfertigte. Es war seine Entscheidung den Dolch zu werfen und dem Mann sein Leben zu nehmen.  
Bereuen tat er seine Tat nicht._

Ein stechender Schmerz zuckte durch seine Hand, als er die Augen wieder öffnete und sich aufsetzte. Prüfend streckte er die Finger und dehnte seine Hand auf verschiedene Weisen um den Schaden abzuschätzen den sein kleiner Wutausbruch hinterlassen hatte. Mit aufgeplatzten Knöcheln, blauen Augen und angeschwollenen Lippen kannte er sich aus, er hatte sich früher oft genug geprügelt, um sagen zu können wann er medizinische Hilfe benötigte und wann nicht. Seine Hand war nicht gebrochen, noch nicht einmal angestaucht (auch hier wusste er wie sich das anfühlte). Er sollte vielleicht das Blut abwaschen, doch das hatte es nicht eilig. In der Gemeinschaftsdusche befanden sich gerade noch die anderen Wärter und Aufpasser und er war nicht sonderlich scharf darauf von solchen Leuten nackt gesehen zu werden.  
Er beschloss aufzustehen. Mit der Hand fuhr er sich dabei durch die blonden Haare und realisierte erst zu spät, dass er damit das Blut in seinen Haaren verteilte. Na ja, er ging sowieso bald duschen. Etwas überfordert stand er nun in der Mitte seines Raumes und sah sich um. Da war sein zerwühltes Bett, der Schreibtisch den er nie benutzte, das Regal mit den verschiedenen Uniformen für die verschiedenen Tage … und der Mülleimer. Der leere Mülleimer. Diese Tatsache war der Grund für seinen Frust, seine Wut und die aufkeimenden Zweifel die er erfolgreich unterdrückte.  
Nichts.  
Er konnte beinahe die lachende Stimme seines alten Mentors hören. _Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass du immer skrupelloser wirst._ Hatte er recht? Unbewusst legte er sich die Hand auf den Bauch, suchte verzweifelt in seinem Körper nach einem Gefühl, dass er sich mit dem Eimer aufs Bett setzen müsste … eigentlich wie immer, nachdem er jemanden vorsätzlich getötet hatte. Doch das Gefühl wollte heute nicht kommen und das bereitete ihm allmählich Sorgen. War er so weit abgekühlt? Ihn hatten die Leben von anderen schon immer wenig interessiert, aber so …?  
Ein kühler Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und ließ ihn mit einer bösen Vorahnung zurück. Das war gar nicht gut. Die Kiefer aufeinander gepresst, stellte er sich ans Fenster und sah auf die mondbeschienene Wiese, die sich hinter dem Zaun erstreckte. Irgendwo dahinter lag seine Heimat, das konnte er spüren. Dort lag die Freiheit. Er würde noch verrückt wenn sie ihn hier weiter einsperrten. Nun machte er sich schon Gedanken um den Inhalt seines Mülleimers!  
Er legte die Handflächen auf die breite Fensterbank und zog sich hoch. Das Fenster war von außen vergittert um sicher zu stellen, dass niemand floh, doch er sah trotzdem genug von der Welt draußen, dass er sich entspannen konnte. Er hasste es eingepfercht zu sein, nicht selber entscheiden zu können wann er raus ging und wann er drinnen blieb. Seit er denken konnte war er immer öfters unter freiem Himmel gewesen als in einem Haus.  
Alexander musste zugeben, dass er die kleine Verfolgungsjagd mit dem Gefangenen heute morgen genossen hatte … und dieser Gedanke schnitt ihm hart in seinen gesunden Menschenverstand. Er hatte das Gefühl des Fahrtwindes in seinem Gesicht und des Adrenalinkicks vermisst. Keiner hatte ihm Handschellen angelegt die ihn daran hinderten seine Arme zu bewegen, niemand hatte ihm Regeln gegeben die ihn in seinen Gedanken einschränkten. Es war seine eigene, freie Entscheidung gewesen den Dolch zu ziehen, seinen Arm auszustrecken und zu werfen.  
Erschrocken krallte er die Fingernägel in seine Unterarme und legte den Kopf an der Wand hinter sich ab. Dieses aufregende Gefühl frei und wieder selber Herr über seine Entscheidungen zu sein, hatte ihm für einen Moment die Luft zum Atmen genommen. So überwältigend war es gewesen. Keuchend saß er nun auf der breiten Fensterbank und starrte sehnsüchtig durch die Scheibe. Und mit einem Mal wurde ihm etwas klar. Das heute war nur der Anfang, es würde immer schlimmer werden.  
Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis er den Verstand verlor?


	6. Rain

Der nächste Tag war trüb. Dicke, graue Wolken hingen über dem blassblauen Himmel und drückten jedem auf die Stimmung. Das Frühstück bestand wieder aus diesem merkwürdigen Eintopf und zwei Glas Wasser. Sie redeten diesmal nicht viel beim Essen. Zumindest Emily und JJ nicht. Reid und Tim saßen ihnen gegenüber und hatten die ganze Zeit die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und flüsterten aufgeregte Sätze vor und zurück. Nach der üblichen Ansprache und der Verkündung der heutigen Wärter versammelten sie sich wieder auf dem Vorplatz und stellten sich in einer Zweierreihe auf. Ihre Aufpasser waren wieder Danny, Robert und Paul sowie der dürre Tino vom vorherigen Tag. Auch Alexander war wieder mit von der Partie, nur der Kerl der den gestrigen Vortrag gehalten hatte war nicht dabei. An seiner Stelle war ein gewichtiger 2-Meter-Mann mit einem äußerst vernarbten Gesicht und blutunterlaufenen Augen. Er saß auf einem schwarz-weiß gescheckten, stämmigen Pferd und trug die übliche dunkelgrüne Uniform. Allerdings blitzten drei Sterne an seinem linken Oberarm und ein weitaus größeres Gewehr hing über seinem Rücken. Er besaß den stereotypischen Namen Vladimir und wurde laut Tim unter den Gefangenen nur 'der Schlächter' genannt. Der grobschlächtige Mann war nicht unbedingt gefürchteter als der 'Löwe', doch sollte er durchaus blutdürstiger und gewaltsamer sein.  
Emily und Tim liefen in der Reihe erneut ganz hinten, direkt vor Alexander, der angespannter als gestern schien (soweit Emily das beurteilen konnte, sie kannte ihn noch nicht allzu lang). Auch Tims Stimmung war nicht so ausgelassen und fröhlich wie die vorherigen Tage und er redete auf ihrem Weg zum Feld kaum. Der Weg verlief diesmal ohne irgendwelche Vorkommnisse oder Fluchtversuche. Sie erreichten das Feld schneller als gestern, die Aufgaben waren jedoch wieder die gleichen. Erneut überprüfte Emily die Lage. Es geschah mittlerweile von selbst. Ihr Gehirn suchte bei jeder Gelegenheit nach einem Fluchtweg. Paul bewachte wieder das Tor, Danny und Robert die Gruppe die sich um die Pflanzen kümmerte, Tino und Vladimir begleiteten die restlichen Gefangenen den Zaun entlang. Alexander blieb oben beim Unterstand.

Emily wusste, dass es völliger Unsinn war, aber sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das schwarz-weiße Pferd des 'Schlächters' genauso böse und gewalttätig war wie sein Reiter. Der Gedanke war schwachsinnig, so etwas gab es nur in Cartoons und anderen Kinderfilmen, aber bei dem Anblick den der stämmige Hengst bot, überdachte sie das Ganze noch einmal. Das Pferd schnaubte ununterbrochen, stampfte regelmäßig mit einem Huf auf und war die gesamte Zeit über unruhig. Es machte Emily wahnsinnig. Das Pferd stand ihr im Nacken, während sie neben Tim den Zaun entlang ging und sein Reiter war nicht viel besser. Von Nahem sah Vladimir sogar noch gruseliger aus, als von weiter weg. Er besaß einen kahlrasierten Schädel, tiefliegende braune Augen und sein breites, hartes Gesicht war übersät von kreuz und quer liegenden Narben. Auf seinen kurzen Hals folgten breite Schultern und ein sehr kräftiger Oberkörper. Seine Arme waren muskelbepackt, seine Finger kurz mit stumpfen Fingernägeln. Wie der Rest seines Körpers war auch seine Hüfte recht breit und Emily begann doch Mitleid für das Pferd zu empfinden. Immerhin musste es diesen, bestimmt tonnenschweren, Körper tragen.  
Die Zeit schien schneller als an ihrem ersten Arbeitstag zu vergehen, zumindest kam es Emily so vor. Während sie den Zaun entlang liefen und überprüften ob er heile war, ließ sie ihre Gedanken wieder zu einem möglichen Fluchtplan schweifen. Was war eigentlich mit Hotch, Garcia und den anderen? War ihr Verschwinden mittlerweile bemerkt worden? Das ihre Teammitglieder nach ihnen suchen würden stand außer Frage, doch wann würden sie damit beginnen? Und würden sie überhaupt gefunden werden? Die Handys waren ihnen abgenommen worden. Ihr Gepäck lag höchstwahrscheinlich noch im Kofferraum des Taxis und das konnte schon irgendwo auf dem Schrottplatz stehen. Wie sollte Garcia sie orten? Sie waren nicht mehr in Tschechien, da würden ihre Teammitglieder keinerlei Spuren finden und solange sie nicht zufällig mit einem Helikopter über das Feld flogen, waren sie unauffindbar.  
Und fliehen?  
Sie hatte den Hinweg über darüber nachgedacht, doch bisher fand sie keine Lücke. Die Idee auf dem Weg vom Essen hin und zurück zu entkommen, war schwachsinnig und viel zu riskant. Über den Zaun des Feldes war auch keine Möglichkeit, genauso wenig wie auf dem Weg dorthin wegzulaufen … was dann geschah hatte sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Die Zelle wurde gut abgeschlossen und die Stahlstangen waren zu dick um sie zu verbiegen. Und selbst wenn sie das schaffen würden, müssten sie immer noch durch das Treppenhaus, weitere Gänge und Flure und durch die Eingangshalle. Wenn da nicht irgendwo ein Wärter Wache stand, dann würde sie nicht mehr Emily Prentiss heißen. Aber wann dann? Ansonsten gab es keine Möglichkeiten. Außer … ja außer Alexander würde ihnen helfen. Tim wollte sowieso nur gemeinsam mit diesem unheimlichen Wärter fliehen (der Grund dafür war Emily immer noch unbegreiflich). Doch selbst wenn, auch Alexander war nur eine Person. Zwar hatte er Zugang zu Waffen … er hatte Zugang zu Waffen. ER HATTE ZUGANG ZU WAFFEN! Das war die Idee! Wenn Alexander es nur irgendwie schaffen würde ihnen ein paar Pistolen zu besorgen, waren sie schon so gut wie frei! Sie alle hatte eine professionelle Waffenausbildung hinter sich, damit könnten sie sich wehren! Sie war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass sie zunächst gar nicht mitbekam, dass sie sich wieder einreihen sollten. Erst als Tim sie am Handgelenk fasste und sie sanft den Hügel hoch schob, realisierte sie, dass die Arbeitszeit bereits vorbei war.

Der Rückweg war eine reine Qual.  
Schon nach den ersten hundert Metern begann es zu regnen und mit jedem Schritt den sie weiter zurücklegten wurde es schlimmer. Kurz darauf goss es wie aus Kübeln und Emily musste sich die Hand über die Augen halten, um noch etwas sehen zu können. Ihre Kleidung war durchgeweicht und nasse Haarsträhnen hingen ihr im Gesicht. Die Gruppe war automatisch näher zusammengerückt. Nachdem sie auf einem glatten Stein das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte, hielt sich Emily mit einer Hand an Tims Arm fest. Wind peitschte über die ungeschützten Wiesenflächen und riss die Menschenkarawane beinahe von ihren Füßen. Regentropfen liefen ihr unnachgiebig in den Nacken, ihre ausgekühlte Haut hinunter. Was würde sie jetzt nicht alles für eine Heizung und eine warme Tasse Kaffee tun. Doch bis sie das Trockene erreichten, würde es wohl noch eine ganze Weile dauern. Hoffentlich erkältete sich niemand von ihnen …  
Alexanders Pferd hinter ihnen wieherte erschrocken. Tim blieb fast augenblicklich stehen und drehte sich um, die FBI-Agentin dabei mit sich ziehend. Kurz darauf erkannte Emily den Grund für die Panik des Pferdes. Ein Blitz zuckte über den Himmel und erhellte kurz den nassen, mittlerweile schlammigen, Erdboden, die sich im Wind biegenden Bäume und das steigende Pferd mitten auf dem Gehweg. Der Abstand zwischen dem Blitz und dem darauffolgenden Donnergrollen war kurz. Der Höhepunkt des Gewitters war demnach direkt über ihren Köpfen. Erneut wieherte das Pferd schrill auf und erhob sich auf die Hinterbeine. Emily wusste zwar nicht wie, aber Alexander schaffte es irgendwie oben zu bleiben. Der Wärter blieb ruhig, um das Tier nicht noch weiter zu verängstigen und stieg, so bald es sich wieder beruhigt hatte, ab. Er zerrte ihm die Zügel über den Kopf und führte das Pferd nun. Als er Tim und Emily erreichte erhellte ein weiterer Blitz den Himmel und ein lautes Krachen folgte. In dem kurzen Augenblick in dem der Blitz über den wolkenverhangenen Himmel zuckte, wurde ihre Umgebung erhellt. Emily sah Tim, dem die Regentropfen in Strömen über das Gesicht und die Kleidung liefen, das Pferd, welches ebenfalls klatschnass war und sichtlich zitterte und Alexander, dessen blonde Haare durch den Regen einen viel dunkleren Ton hatten.

„Wir müssen weiter!“, rief Tim ihr zu und versuchte dabei das Prasseln des Regens zu übertönen.  
Emily nickte nur und gemeinsam liefen sie weiter, Schulter an Schulter, Tim rechts, Alexander links und Emily in der Mitte. Die Gruppe hatte selbstverständlich nicht auf sie gewartet, wahrscheinlich war ihnen ihr Fehlen noch nicht einmal aufgefallen. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Emily diese Situation äußerst peinlich gefunden. Sie war zwar nicht Reid, aber sie musste auch nicht jeden berühren, so wie etwa Garcia. Doch im Moment verschwendete sie keinen einzigen Gedanken daran, was die Nähe von Tim und Alexander bei ihr auslösten. Sie wollte bloß ins Warme und Trockene, selbst wenn es sich dabei um eine Zelle mit Steinboden handelte. Erstaunlicher Weise (Emily würde nie verstehen wie sie das geschafft hatten) erreichten sie lebend und unverletzt den Waldrand. Zwar pfiff ihnen immer noch der Wind um die Ohren und sie waren nass bis auf die Knochen, doch die Bäume boten wenigstens etwas Schutz. Nun mussten sie es nur noch die breite Zufahrtsstraße hoch schaffen und dann wären sie schon auf dem Kiesvorplatz und damit so gut wie in Sicherheit. Jetzt durften sie nur nicht …

_„Vnimaniye!“_

Emily hob verwundert den Kopf bei der russischen Warnung und wurde im nächsten Moment von Alexander harsch im Genick gepackt und auf den Boden gedrückt. Die Profilerin versuchte sich freizukämpfen. War das ein Angriff? Hatte Tim sich in Alexander getäuscht? Was würde er jetzt tun? Sie umbringen? Ersticken? Doch nichts dergleichen geschah, der Wärter beugte sich nur schützend über sie und versuchte mit der Hand Tim am Ärmel zu packen. Irgendwo wieherte schrill das Pferd. Mit einem lauten Knall flog etwas über ihre Köpfe hinweg und landete mit einem dumpfen Aufprall hinter ihnen auf dem Weg. Ein gewaltiges Knacken hallte über ihnen, ein weiterer Ruf, Emily wurde auf den schlammigen Weg gedrückt, das Gesicht voran. Alle Luft wurde ihr aus den Lungen gepresst und für einen kurzen Moment wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Jemand packte sie an der Schulter und rollte sie auf den Rücken. Leuchtend blaue Augen blickten auf sie hinab. Alexanders Gesicht schwebte über ihr. Regen tropfte von seiner Nasenspitze und seinem Kinn auf Emilys Wangen. Nasse, durch den Regen dunkelblonde Strähnen kitzelten ihre Haut, als Alexander sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und nach ihrem Atem horchte. Besorgnis stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben, als er ihr überraschend sanft ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

Er schien mit ihr zu sprechen, da seine Lippen sich bewegten, allerdings brauchte sie länger um das Russisch zu verstehen, als sie dachte. Vor ihren Augen drehte sich die Welt leicht und sie schnappte die ganze Zeit aufgeregt nach Luft.

 _„Ja, ja, alles in Ordnung“_ , erwiderte sie stockend und ließ sich von Alexander wieder auf die Beine helfen.  
Auch Tim war leicht schwankend auf den Beinen und blickte sich verwirrt um. Es regnete immer noch heftig und aus der Ferne konnte man Donnergrollen hören. Zitternd und vollkommen verdutzt darüber, was soeben geschehen war, standen sie mitten auf dem Zufahrtsweg und versuchten ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Emily drehte sich um und sah einen handbreitdicken Ast quer über dem Weg liegen. Daneben lag eine umgestürzte Birke, vollkommen entwurzelt, die Äste im gegenüberliegenden Graben hängend. War dies gerade geschehen? _Muss es ja wohl, vorhin lag da noch kein Baum … Aber wie …?_ Was war in den letzten paar Minuten passiert?  
Wo Alexander plötzlich sein Pferd wieder her hatte, war der Profilerin ein Rätsel, doch bevor sie darüber weiter nachdenken konnte, schob der russische Wärter sie und Tim in Richtung Kiesvorplatz. Dieser war menschenleer, lediglich ein Laster parkte wenige Meter vom Gebäude entfernt.

„Emily! Komm!“

Tim ergriff ihre Hand und rannte über den knirschenden Kies zur Eingangstür, Alexander dicht hinter ihnen. Keuchend und vor Anstrengung zitternd, rissen sie jeweils eine Türseite auf und stolperten in die Eingangshalle.

„Ja! Wir haben es geschafft! Oh mein gütiger Gott …!“

Tim fiel ihr lachend um den Hals und bekam sich vor Freude gar nicht mehr ein. Emily konnte nicht anders, als die halsbrecherische Umarmung zu erwidern. Ja sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft … Hinter ihnen betrat Alexander die Halle, sein Pferd noch immer am Zügel. Er blieb in der Mitte stehen und strich sich mit der freien Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sein Hengst senkte den Kopf und schüttelte seinen ganzen Körper wie ein Hund. Das Sattel- und Zaumzeug klirrte und Wasser spritzte durch den Raum, doch viel nasser konnten sie sowieso nicht mehr werden.  
Weitere Wärter und Aufpasser kamen in die Eingangshalle geeilt. Einer nahm Alexander das Pferd ab, die anderen liefen auf Emily und Tim zu und suchten sie eilig nach Verletzungen ab. Tatsächlich war Emily gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Tim eine Platzwunde über der rechten Augenbraue besaß. Der Regen hatte sich mit dem Blut vermischt und es so verdünnt, dass auch der Verletzte davon nichts mitbekommen hatte. Die Freude über ihre Rettung hatte sämtliche Schmerzen verdrängt. Ihnen wurde neue Kleidung in die Hände gedrückt und sie wurden zu den Duschräumen geführt.  
In der leeren Damengemeinschaftsdusche sammelte sich Emily erst einmal und versuchte ihre aufgewühlten Gedanken zur Ordnung zu bringen. Auch wenn sie lange für den Rückweg gebraucht hatten, waren ihr die letzten paar Minuten zu schnell und konfus gewesen. Sie waren die Zufahrtsstraße entlang gegangen und dann? Alexander hatte sie auf den Boden gedrückt und zwei laute Knalle ertönten, ehe sie von einem schweren Gewicht in den schlammigen Untergrund gepresst wurde. 'Achtung!' hatte Alexander gerufen … wären sie etwa beinahe von dem Ast erschlagen worden? Hatte Alexander ihnen so eben das Leben gerettet? Oder hatte die umgestürzte Birke seinen Plan vereitelt Emily umzubringen? Die Profilerin begann mit zittrigen Händen das Wasser aufzudrehen. Es war sogar überraschender Weise warm. Hatte Alexander sie tatsächlich umbringen wollen? Nein, das passte nicht zu der Besorgnis in seinen Augen und der leichten Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme, als er fragte ob sie in Ordnung sei. Aber was beabsichtigte der Russe dann?

~~~

 

Tim und Alexander warteten auf dem Gang auf sie, als sie aus den Duschräumen trat. Die FBI-Agentin war überrascht über die Technik in den Waschräumen gewesen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass es sich um eine Gemeinschaftsdusche handelte wie in Schwimmbädern, gab es Toiletten, Seife und sogar einen Föhn. Doch dies warf nur neue Rätsel auf. Wenn dies ein Menschenhändlerring war, warum behandelten sie ihre Gefangenen dann so gut? Duschen, Föhne, Cafeteria … Was bezweckten sie damit? Jeder andere Entführer hätte ihnen nur Essen in die Zelle gestellt, wenn überhaupt, und wäre danach wieder verschwunden. Was waren das für Leute?  
In neuer Kleidung und mit getrockneten Haaren verließ sie die Duschen und wurde von einem strahlenden Tim und einen in Gedanken versunkenen Alexander begrüßt. Die beiden gaben schon ein merkwürdiges Bild ab, gerade wenn man die Umstände kannte. Tim lief, die Hände in den Hosentaschen der neuen braunen Stoffhose vergraben, im Gang auf und ab und stoppte als Emily aus den Duschen trat. Alexander hingegen lehnte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Er trug eine trockene, dunkelblaue Uniform und seine Haare leuchteten in dem gleichen Blond wie vorher. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen fand Emily es merkwürdig ihm nach diesen Erlebnis in die Augen schauen, daher sah sie schnell weg, als er den Kopf hob.

„Da bist du ja!“  
Tims Grinsen schob sich in ihr Sichtfeld und sie lächelte müde zurück.  
„Ja …Schön zu sehen, dass es euch beiden auch gut geht.“  
„Mir geht’s prima und ich glaube Alexander auch. Hier sieh mal, die haben sogar meine Platzwunde verbunden, auch wenn ich das wohl selber gekonnt hätte.“  
Er neigte den Kopf zu hier hinunter und sie sah das große Pflaster auf seiner rechten Stirnseite. Seine Verletzung schien ihn jedoch nicht zu stören, seine braunen Augen strahlten und er grinste noch von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
„Alexander bringt uns wieder runter in die Zelle. Komm.“  
Alexander löste sich von der Wand und ging vor ihnen her den Gang hinunter zur Treppe. Während sie behutsam eine Stufe nach der anderen nahmen, schenkte Emily Tim einen verwirrten Blick und fragte:  
„Hast du nicht gesagt, er versteht kein englisch?“  
„Tut er auch nicht, kein Wort. Meine Handbewegung muss ihm wohl gesagt haben was ich vorhatte. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur ein Zufall“, er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Manchmal verstehen wir uns und manchmal nicht. Aber wie geht es dir eigentlich?“  
„Oh, ich bin nur furchtbar müde.“

Emily war zu aufgewühlt, um sich noch länger mit Tim zu unterhalten. Ihr schwirrte noch immer der Kopf, ob vor Fragen oder einer möglichen Gehirnerschütterung durch ihre Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden konnte sie nicht ganz sagen. Fest stand jedoch, dass sie gerade nicht in der Verfassung war um mit Tim herum zu scherzten. Am liebsten würde sie sich nun einfach auf ihr Bett legen und für sich sein. Der Weg die Treppen hinunter zu ihrem Stockwerk legten sie in einem gemütlichen aber dennoch raschen Tempo zurück. Alexander schloss dabei wortlos sowohl die Tür im Treppenhaus, als auch ihre Zellentür auf. Tim redete die ganze Zeit, doch seine Worte kamen nicht bei Emily an. Auch der schweigsame Russe schien mit seinen Gedanken woanders zu sein. Zumindest vermied er es in Tims und Emilys Richtung zu sehen und hielt den Kopf die meiste Zeit gesenkt. Als sie wieder in ihre Zelle traten, fielen JJ und Reid ihnen sofort um den Hals. Ja selbst der sonst so zurückhaltende Reid zog Tim in eine feste Umarmung … was Emily kurz stutzen ließ. Doch dann begann JJ in ihrer Umarmung schon wieder an zu weinen und nuschelte Dinge wie, dass sie schon Angst gehabt hätte Emily wäre erschossen oder von einem Blitz getroffen worden. Die FBI-Agentin strich ihrer Freundin beruhigend über den Rücken und antwortete geduldig, das dies niemals geschehen würde. Nachdem die beiden sie wieder losgelassen hatten, drehte sich Emily wieder um in der Erwartung Alexander hinter den Eisenstangen stehen zu sehen, doch der Russe schien sich davon geschlichen zu haben. Bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, was sie davon halten sollte, unterbrach Reids aufgeregte Stimme ihre Gedanken:  
„Und was ist nun passiert?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falls sich jemand wundert, weshalb Emilys und Alexanders wörtliche Rede kursiv ist: kursive wörtliche Rede soll Russisch darstellen (:


	7. The Lion vs. The Butcher

Matsch spritzte unter ihren Schuhen auf, als sie den ehemals erdigen Weg entlang liefen. Die Huftritte der Pferde hinterließen kleine Tümpel in der schlammigen Erde. Sie gingen langsamer als die Tage zuvor, wohl aus Vorsicht, dass kein Tier oder Mensch ausrutschte und sich verletzte. Die Wiesen waren bedeckt mit Blättern und Ästen der Bäume vom nahen Wald. Viele der Bäume waren schief und man konnte die Wurzeln sehen. Das hohe Gras sah aus wie ein zerzaustes, grünes Hundefell. Dicke, abgerissene Äste mussten heute morgen von einer Gefangenenetage von der Zufahrtsstraße geräumt werden, um Platz für kommende Autos, Laster und andere Gefangene, die auf dem Weg zum Feld waren, zu schaffen. Dicke, tiefgraue Wolken hingen schwer am Himmel und begleiteten sie den gesamten Weg über.  
Emily wich einer besonders großen Pfütze am Boden aus, nur um wenige Sekunden später Schlammspritzer an ihren Waden zu spüren, als Alexanders Pferd durch die Pfütze watete. Dem Hengst schien das trübe Wetter nichts auszumachen, ganz im Gegenteil (soweit Emily dies als Nicht-Pferdeexpertin beurteilen konnte) ihm schien es Spaß zu machen durch den Matsch zu laufen und seine langen Beine mit Schlamm bespritzen zu lassen. Ob seinem Reiter der Zustand des Weges etwas ausmachte, konnte Emily nicht erkennen. Alexander starrte mit seiner üblichen grimmigen, ernsten Miene geradeaus und lenkte sein Pferd ab und an um eine besonders große Matschpfütze herum. Sie beobachtete ihn dabei. Er hielt die Zügel nur in der rechten Hand, die linke hing entspannt an seiner Seite hinunter. Seine Schultern wirkten jedoch angespannt, genauso seine Kiefermuskulatur. Doch was sie am meisten faszinierte waren seine blauen Augen. Er wirkte abwesend, der Blick in dem leuchtenden Blau war verschleiert und unfokussiert.  
Seit gestern Abend rätselte Emily was wohl die Beweggründe des Russen waren. Worauf zielte er ab? Anders als Tim schien er ihn nicht als Freund zu sehen, sondern eher als eine Person der er noch etwas Respekt zollte. Was die beiden wohl gemeinsam erlebt hatten, dass sie so aneinander band? Tim meinte er wäre schon vorher in Gefangenschaft gewesen … hatte Alexander auch damit etwas zu tun? Waren sie von diesem Ort gemeinsam geflohen? Oder hatten sie sich irgendwie anders auf dem Weg kennengelernt? Emily schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Es brachte nichts sich so viele Fragen zu stellen, wenn sie die Antwort nicht kannte. Tim war zwar freundlich zu ihnen, aber wann immer es darum ging wie er in Gefangenschaft gekommen war, liefen seine Ohren rot an und er redete sich aus der Frage heraus. Was auch immer passiert war, Tim wollte allem Anschein nach nicht darüber reden.  
Sie wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Alexander den Kopf wandte und ihren Blick erwiderte. Er zog leicht an den Zügeln, um mit seinem Pferd auf ihrer Höhe zu sein, räusperte sich und sprach sie dann an:  
 _„Dein Russisch ist ziemlich gut.“_

Sein Stimmlage war tief und rau. Er schien seine Stimme nicht oft zu gebrauchen. Selbstverständlich war sein Russisch besser, mit seinem Akzent hörten sich die Wörter viel harmonischer an als bei Emily.

„Danke. Ich muss allerdings noch einiges lernen und viel mehr üben.“  
 _„Dafür ist hier der falsche Ort.“_

Seine Worte trafen sie wie Eispfeile. Sie suchte in seinem Gesicht nach Anzeichen, dass dies ein Scherz sein sollte, doch sein Blick war ernst, die Kiefer angespannt aufeinander gepresst. Emily sah ihn einen Moment unverständlich an, ehe sie nach einer Erwiderung suchte:  
„Ich denke die beste Art eine Sprache zu lernen ist mit einem Muttersprachler zu sprechen. Warum sollte ich das hier nicht können?“  
Ein Muskel an seinem Mund zuckte verärgert.  
 _„Wenn die herausfinden, dass du andere Sprachen als englisch kannst werden sie dich auf der Stelle … Du solltest es niemanden wissen lassen. Es bringt einem nur Probleme ein.“_

Daraufhin schnalzte er mit der Zunge und ließ seinen Hengst antraben. Emily sah ihm verwirrt hinter her. Warum warf jede neue Erkenntnis nur neue Fragen und Geheimnisse auf? Eines stand jedenfalls fest: Alexander wusste definitiv mehr über diesen Ort als Tim. Apropos Tim … sie drehte sich zu ihrem Mitgefangenen um, der ihr ungeduldig mit dem Finger in den Oberarm pikste. Seine braunen Augen waren groß wie Spiegeleier und glänzten vor Aufregung.  
„Du kannst russisch? Wow! Und was hat er gesagt?“  
„Ich kann auch russisch!“  
Reid drehte sich zu ihnen um und nickte hastig zu seinen Worten. Er knetete dabei unruhig seine Hände und schien sich unter den verdutzten Blicken von JJ, Emily und Tim überhaupt nicht wohl zu fühlen.  
„I-Ich, äh, ich wollte das nur mal gesagt haben … Auch wenn es natürlich nicht sonderlich überraschend ist, immerhin gibt es allein 3.073.214 Russen in den USA. Dazu kommen dann noch 5, 1 – 6 Millionen russischstämmige Einwohner was bedeutet, dass …“  
„Re-id“, unterbrach ihn Tim und gab mit einer kleinen Pause dem Namen einen lallerigen Effekt, „Durchatmen, okay? Es ist toll, dass ihr beide russisch könnt! So könnt ihr endlich übersetzen was Alexander zu mir sagt … Na ja, er war noch nie sonderlich gesprächig, aber wenn er jetzt was sagt, dann könnt ihr es jetzt übersetzen! Also, worüber habt ihr gerade geredet?“  
„Da ich gestern schon mit ihm gesprochen habe, hat er mich davor gewarnt weiter mit ihm zu sprechen. Er meinte es wäre nicht gut, wenn jemand dahinter kommt, dass wir mehr Sprachen als englisch sprechen.“  
„Wann hast du den gestern mit ihm geredet?“  
„Als die Birke entwurzelte und er mich auf den Boden gedrückt hat.“  
„Das hast du gar nicht erzählt …“

~~~

 

Er hatte recht, dieses Detail hatte sie bei ihrer gestrigen Lagebesprechung tatsächlich nicht erwähnt. Nach Reids Frage was denn nun genau passiert sei, hatte Tim einen langen Vortrag darüber gehalten, was auf dem Weg zum Lager alles passiert war:

„ … und dann als wir gerade die Zufahrtsstraße erreicht hatten, hat Alexander uns auf den Boden gezogen und das gerade noch rechtzeitig! Ein _riesiger_ Ast ist wie aus dem Nichts auf uns herunter gekracht. Wirklich, er hat uns nur ganz knapp verfehlt! Ich hab einen kleineren Ast gegen den Kopf bekommen, aber Alexander hat das Meiste mit seinem Rücken abgeschirmt. Er hat uns wirklich das Leben gerettet. Aber dann ist hinter uns ein weiterer Baum gekippt! Aber die Birke hat uns zum Glück komplett verfehlt, aber eine Erfahrung war das trotzdem! Anschließend sind wir dann über den Kiesvorplatz gerannt und hatten es endlich geschafft! Man, sowas will ich echt nicht nochmal erleben. Oder Emily?“  
„Hm? Oh nein, sicherlich nicht.“  
Tim strahlte sich über beide Ohren an. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass ihm das Geschichtenerzählen Spaß machte und wie sehr er sich in der Aufmerksamkeit von Reid und JJ sonnte. Emily hingegen kaute auf den Fingernägeln ihrer rechten Hand herum. Sie spürte Reids Blick auf sich und wusste ganz genau was dem jungen Genie durch den Kopf ging. Er las an ihrer Haltung ab, dass etwas nicht stimmte, dass sie etwas beschäftigte. Während Tim JJ noch mehr Details über ihre halsbrecherische Rückkehr gab, stand Emily auf, entschuldigte sich bei den anderen und tappte auf ihr Bett zu. Ohne weitere Worte legte sich auf die Matratze, den Rücken den anderen zugekehrt und schloss seufzend die Augen. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, ein dumpfes Pochen hatte hinter ihren rechten Augenbraue begonnen und sie wollte nur noch schlafen. Hinter ihrem Rücken konnte sie die anderen wispern hören.  
„Ist etwas vorgefallen?“ Das war JJ.  
„Nicht das ich wüsste … Spencer?“  
„Ich glaube nicht nein.“  
„Wahrscheinlich ist sie einfach nur müde. Wir sollten auch für heute Schluss machen. Ich habe zwar keine Uhr, aber es ist sicherlich schon spät.“  
Sie konnte Tim demonstrativ gähnen hören, ehe die anderen seinem Vorschlag zu stimmten. Während die anderen sich ebenfalls in ihre Betten legten und sich eine gute Nacht wünschten, blieb Emily wach und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Warum war sie bloß so durcheinander? Mit Ian Doyle hatte sie schon viel schlimmere Dinge erlebt, ganz zu schweigen mit den vielen Fällen ihres Teams! Was auch immer sie so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, sie wusste es durfte nicht noch einmal vorkommen. Sie alle mussten fokussiert bleiben, um es hier raus zu schaffen. _Du bist eine Prentiss, Emily! Reiß dich zusammen!_

~~~

 

Das Feld war zur Hälfte überschwemmt, weshalb die Wärter beschlossen die heutige Arbeitszeit zu verkürzen. Wie die letzten beide Tage wurde Emily mit Tim, JJ und Reid in die Gruppe eingeteilt die den Zaun ablief. Sie wurden wieder vom 'Schlächter' und seinem Todeshengst beobachtet, doch dieses mal störte es Emily weniger, ihre Konzentration lag einzig und allein auf dem Maschendrahtzaun. Heute leistete Tim ihr keine Gesellschaft, er und Reid schienen sich von Tag zu Tag besser zu verstehen und so kam es, dass die beiden jungen Männer Seite an Seite den Zaun abliefen und dabei miteinander tuschelten. Auch JJ versuchte nicht mit Emily ein Gespräch anzufangen, die Blondine schien ebenfalls in ihrer eigenen Welt zu sein. Emily legte eine Hand auf den nächsten Pfahl und rüttelte leicht daran. Das nasse Holz klebte fürchterlich unter ihren Finger, doch sie ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Der Pfahl stand fest in der Erde und bewegte sich nicht, egal wie hart Emily daran zog. Gut, weiter. Als sie weiterging, warf sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter zum Hochstand. Alexanders Silhouette hob sich hinter dem gräulichen Himmel ab, doch mehr als seine Umrisse konnte Emily nicht erkennen.  
Sie würden ihn bald in ihre Fluchtpläne einweihen müssen. Emily hatte über ihre Idee mit den Waffen noch nicht mit den anderen gesprochen, aber sie hatte es sich fest für heute Abend vorgenommen. Morgen würden sie dann Alexander davon berichten und wenn er sich dazu bereit erklärte ihnen zu helfen, könnten sie schon gegen Ende dieser Arbeitswoche fliehen. Dieser Gedanke ließ Emilys Herz einen Hüpfer machen. Sie vermisste ihr Zuhause … Quantico … Sergio … ihre Wohnung … Hotch, mit seinen Augenbrauen und seiner ernsten Art … Morgans Witze und Sticheleien … Rossis Ratschläge und Geschichten … Garcia und ihre fröhliche, aufheiternde Art …

„HEY!“  
Sämtliche Gefangene zuckten zusammen und drehten die Köpfe. Vladimir hatte sein schwarz-weißes Pferd hart an den Zügeln gepackt und trabte nun auf einen Gefangen zu, eine Hand am Gewehr, die andere hielt die Zügel. Zu Emilys Entsetzen handelte sich bei dem Gefangenen um Tim, der kreidebleich im Gesicht wurde, als der Schlächter sich auf seinem Pferd näherte. Reid neben ihm zitterte und stand Tim in seiner blassen Gesichtsfarbe in nichts nach.  
„Ich habe genug von euch beiden und euren ständigen Unterhaltungen! Wird Zeit, dass ihre eine Lektion lernt!“  
Trotz seiner unheimlichen Art und seinem (in Emilys Augen) hässlichen Körperbaus musste Emily ihm lassen, dass sein Englisch ziemlich gut war. Dies änderte jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass der Kerl gerade drauf und dran war sich auf ihre beiden Freunde zu stürzen. Der gewaltigen Mann schwang sich recht ungraziös aus dem Sattel und knackte die Fingerknöchel, als er auf Tim und Reid zukam. Tim packte Reid am Handgelenk, da dieser Anstalten machte dem bulligen Wärter auszuweichen.  
„Lauf nicht weg“, hörte Emily Tim Reid zu raunen, „Wenn du wegläufst, bringt er uns um.“  
Emily machte einen Schritt auf die beiden zu. Sie konnte nicht einfach stumm daneben stehen, wenn ihre Freunde in Gefahr gerieten! JJs bestimmter Griff um ihren Arm hielt sie allerdings zurück.  
„Nicht“, hauchte die Mediensprecherin, „Dann machst du alles nur noch schlimmer!“  
Emily wollte sich gerade von ihr losreißen und ihr erklären, dass sie ihre Freunde nicht einfach so im Stich lassen konnten, als ein überraschter Ausruf sie beide wieder herum fahren ließ. Die Fäuste hoch erhoben, bereit sowohl Tim als auch Reid zu schlagen, stand der Schlächter wie angewurzelt da. Hinter ihm, den silbrig funkelnden Dolch in der Hand, stand Alexander. Er musste vom Unterstand aus die Szene beobachteten haben und hielt es für besser einzuschreiten … zum Glück. Mit einem unmissverständlichen Knurren drückte er Vladimir die Spitze seines Dolchs zwischen die Schulterblätter. Vladimir knurrte seinerseits und zog sein Gewehr.  
Das Folgende geschah in Sekundenschnelle, so dass Emily es zunächst gar nicht wirklich mitbekam. Der Schlächter wirbelte mit seinem Gewehr in der Hand herum, holte aus und wollte ursprünglich Alexander den Lauf gegen den Kopf schlagen, traf allerdings nur den Arm des Russen. Dieser hatte, wohl dank äußerst guter Reflexe, einen Ausfallschritt nach hinten gemacht, den linken Arm erhoben und blockte somit den Angriff erfolgreich ab. Es folgte das Aufblitzen des Dolchs und im nächsten Moment schrie Vladimir wutentbrannt auf. Er ließ das Gewehr fallen, Blut spritzte durch die Luft, die Waffe fiel mit einem Platschen in den Schlamm. Die Gefangenen standen nur stocksteif da und sahen sich das Geschehen mit bleichen Gesichtern an. Noch bevor irgendjemand eingreifen konnte, hatte sich Vladimir auf Alexander gestürzt, die dünnen Lippen geschürzt die Fäuste erhoben. Der Russe bekam einen harten Schlag gegen die linke Gesichtshälfte ab, ehe er es schaffte Vladimir am Kragen seiner Uniform zu packen und ihm einen gezielten Tritten in die Magengrube zu verpassen. Der Schlächter hatte vielleicht mehr Kraft, doch Alexander war weitaus gelenkiger und wendiger.  
Vladimir fing sich rasch wieder und versuchte, während er, vor Schmerzen krümmend, in die Knie ging, seinen Gegner am Bein zu packen, um ihn von den Füßen zu holen. Der Plan misslang, doch er bekam halb im Schlamm kniend sein Gewehr zu fassen und diesmal traf der Schlag sein Ziel. Der Griff der Waffe traf Alexander hart am Kinn und brachte ihn für einen Moment zum Taumeln. Sein Gegner nutzte diesen kurzen Moment schamlos aus: er holte noch einmal mit dem Gewehr aus und schlug den Russen erfolgreich nieder. Der ging ohne Gegenwehr zu Boden und regte sich für einige Herzschläge nicht, ehe er stöhnend versuchte sich aufzurichten.

_„Na los! Steh auf! Ich kämpfe gegen keine Versager, die am Boden liegen! Du hältst dich für besonders toll, weil du edles Blut hast, doch stell dir vor: das bist du nicht! Dachtest du wirklich du könntest diesen Kampf gewinnen? Ich habe noch nie verloren, noch nie! Und ich werde es garantiert nicht gegen eine mickrige Ratte wie dich tun. Also komm, steh auf und kämpfe wie Mann!“_

Alexander kam nach einigen Anläufen schwankend auf die Beine. Sein linker Wangenknochen war bereits dick angeschwollen und schimmerte in einem leichten Blauton. Blut lief an seinem Ohr hinab, seinen Hals hinunter in den Kragen seines schwarzen Hemdes. Die Quelle konnte Emily nicht erkennen. Sein Kiefer zeigte noch keine große Veränderung, er spuckte lediglich Blut neben sich in den Schlamm. Emily konnte ihm ansehen, dass er Probleme hatte seine Augen auf seine Umgebung zu fokussieren, doch trotzdem wich er dem nächsten Schlag von Vladimirs Gewehr geschickt aus. Doch der Schlächter machte seinem Namen nun alle Ehre, er zeigte keinerlei Gnade. Er rammte Alexander den Gewehrlauf in den Magen und sah zufrieden dabei zu, wie der Russe in die Knie ging, sich nach vorne beugte und erneut Blut spuckte. Diesmal wartete Vladimir nicht bis sein Kontrahent wieder auf den Beinen war. Er warf das Gewehr beiseite, packte seinen Gegner an den Schultern und presste ihn zu Boden, so dass Alexander mit dem Rücken im Schlamm lag und gezwungen war zu ihm hoch zu schauen. Es folgte eine kurze Pause in der nichts weiter als das Keuchen der beiden Kämpfenden zu hören war, sowie das Wimmern der Gefangenen. Wie ein riesiges Raubtier beugte sich Vladimir über Alexander und lachte. Ein Lachen, welches ihnen allen durch Mark und Bein ging. Es hallte über das Feld wie das Heulen eines Wolfes.

_„Na? Plötzlich nicht mehr so ein großes Maul, oder? Ich habe dich schon immer gehasst, seitdem du hier her gekommen bist … Du und deine perfekte Haltung … Mach dich jetzt bereit zu sterben …!“_

Und mit diesen Worten schloss er beide Hände um Alexanders Hals und drückte zu. Die Hände des Russen schossen hoch, bekamen jedoch nur Vladimirs Kragen zu fassen. Gepresste, röchelnde Geräusche waren zu hören. Emily sah aus den Augenwinkeln Tim der sich auf den Schlächter werfen wollte und nur mühsam von Reid daran gehindert wurde. Keiner sprach es aus, aber jeder dachte es: Niemand brauchte solange um jemanden zu erwürgen. Vladimir ließ ihn leiden, zog das Ganze in die Länge. Emily wollte wegsehen, doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte sie es nicht. Sie konnte auf Grund von Vladimirs dicken Armen nichts mehr von Alexanders Gesicht sehen, doch ihr reichte der zuckende Körper und die qualvollen Geräusche eines Sterbenden. Einzugreifen würde nichts nutzen, der Schlächter würde nur noch mehr von ihnen abschlachten. Sie wusste nicht wie lange Vladimir dieses Spiel trieb, vielleicht waren es nur zwei Minuten gewesen, vielleicht auch ein paar mehr, doch schließlich geschah wieder etwas. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde meinte sie zu sehen, wie Alexander seine Beine hob, doch im Nachhinein war sie sich nicht mehr sicher irgendetwas gesehen zu haben, da die nächsten Geschehnisse binnen weniger Herzschläge geschahen. Mit beiden Beinen trat Alexander seinem Gegner mit so viel Kraft wie er gerade aufbringen konnte in den Bauch. Der ließ daraufhin vor Schreck und Schmerz den Hals des Russen los und flog nach hinten in eine Pfütze. Matsch spritze auf, als der massige Körper auf dem Boden aufkam. Alexander war innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags wieder auf den Beiden, warf sich auf den Schlächter, presste ihn fest zu Boden und bevor dieser erneut nach seinem Hals greifen konnte, zog er seinen Dolch und rammte ihm dem massiven Wärter in die Brust, direkt auf der Höhe des Herzens. Vladimir riss die Augen weit auf, doch er hatte keine Chance. Dem Schlächter lief Blut aus dem Mundwinkel und er gab ein paar letzte gurgelnde Geräusche von sich. Dann wurde er still.  
Alexander richtete sich auf und zog dabei in einer fließenden Bewegung den Dolch aus der Brust seines toten Feindes. Sofort sprudelte Blut aus der Wunde hervor, doch der Strom versiegte rasch. Flach atmend und kreidebleich im Gesicht stand Alexander da und starrte auf den toten Mann vor sich hinab. Seine Augen waren rot umrandet, seine Lippen noch immer bläulich vom Sauerstoffmangel und er sah selbst eher aus wie eine Leiche. Doch er lebte und der andere nicht. Routiniert wischte er den blutigen Dolch am Ärmel seiner Uniform ab und steckte ihn wieder weg. Die Gefangenen, sowie die restlichen Wärter sahen ihm nur stumm dabei zu.  
Wenn er einen Punkt klarmachen wollte, dann hatte er das definitiv geschafft.


	8. To prove a point

Sag ihm er soll stillhalten. Ich muss mir die Würgemale anschauen.“  
Reid nickte und übersetzte die Worte rasch ins Russische. Alexander rührte sich nicht, als Tim ihm behutsam zwei Finger ans Kinn legte und es anhob, um einen besseren Blick auf seinen Hals zu bekommen. In einem dunkelblauen-lila Farbton hoben sich die Würgemale von Alexanders bleicher Haut ab. Tim zog zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein und legte behutsam die Hand auf Alexanders Kehle.  
„Kannst du schlucken? Atemprobleme?“  
Auch diese Worte übersetzte Reid eilig. Der Profiler war zwar kein Arzt, aber auch er konnte sehen, dass Alexander alles andere als gut aussah. Zwar hatte er wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht, doch seine Brust hob und senkte sich noch immer hektisch, wie als würde er nicht genügend Luft bekommen. Seine blonden Haare waren von Schlamm verklebt und sein linker Wangenknochen, sowie sein Kiefer waren geschwollen und schimmerten mittlerweile in fast jeder erdenklichen Farbe. Dem Russen fiel es sichtlich schwer Reid, beziehungsweise Tim, eine verständliche Antwort zu geben. Seine Stimme klang rau und heiser und seine Sätze waren abgehackt und atemlos.

„Er sagt, das Schlucken sei in Ordnung nur das Atmen täte ihm weh, aber er meint es sei nicht so schlimm. Beim Sprechen schmerzen ihm Kiefer und Hals … und ihm ist schwindelig.“  
„Verständlich, das Arschloch hat ihn mit dem Gewehr bewusstlos geschlagen. Hoffentlich hat er keine Gehirnerschütterung … Für seine Verletzungen kann ich erst mal nichts weiter tun, dazu fehlt mir hier draußen schlichtweg das Equipment, die haben hier noch nicht einmal Desinfektionsmittel!, da müssen wir warten wenn wir wieder zurück im Lager sind. Frag ihn, ob er sich zutraut zu reiten. – Nein, warte frag ihn das nicht, seine Antwort würde sowieso ja lauten, selbst wenn er keine Luft bekäme. Wir müssen wohl oder übel warten, bis die Ersatzwärter da sind und wir zurück gehen können.“

Sie befanden sich unter dem Hochstand. Nach Vladimirs und Alexanders Kampf waren die anderen Wärter eingeschritten. Eine Gruppe Gefangener sollte die Leiche des Schlächters wegbringen, die anderen sollten weiterarbeiten wie bisher. Da die Wärter wussten, dass Tim eigentlich ein Arzt war (wenn auch für Kinder), befahlen sie ihm sich um Alexander zu kümmern. Auf seine Frage ob er Reid als Assistent mitnehmen könnte, folgte nur ein unverständliches Brummen, dass der Arzt als ein Ja interpretiert hatte. Gemeinsam hatten sie Alexander den Hügel hinauf zum Unterstand begleitet, wo sich noch immer sein Pferd befand, welches gelassen auf einem Büschel Heu herum kaute. Sie setzten Alexander auf eine Holzbank und Tim begann sich seine Verletzungen anzuschauen.  
Einer der Wärter war losgeschickt worden, um weitere Leute herzuholen. Obwohl die Wärter nun unterbesetzt waren, schickte sich jedoch keiner der Gefangenen an zu flüchten. Der Kampf schien sie zu sehr geschockt zu haben. Sobald die neuen Wärter eintrafen, würde eine Gruppe Gefangener Vladimirs Leiche begraben, die anderen würden die Plätze des Toten und Alexanders einnehmen. Währenddessen würden Alexander, Tim und Reid zum Lager zurückkehren, um den Russen dort wieder zusammenzuflicken.

„Hey, hey! Nicht einschlafen!“  
Reids Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf Tim, der erneut Alexanders Kinn anhob und vorsichtig mit Daumen und Zeigefinger eines der Augen weiter öffnete. Die blauen Augen des russischen Wärters waren trüb und sie fielen ihm immer wieder zu, sein Blick unfokussiert und abwesend.  
„Oh-oh, das ist gar nicht gut. Ich glaube er hat sich tatsächlich irgendetwas weggeholt. Spencer, kannst du seinen Puls messen? Ich möchte ihm ungern auf die wunde Stelle fassen und du hast schmalere Hände als ich.“  
Der Profiler nickte und legte Alexander behutsam zwei Finger an den Hals, knapp unter seinen Kieferknochen.  
„Ich habe hier keine Uhr, um eine Minute abzumessen, aber sein Puls ist definitiv niedrig … und schwach.“  
„In Ordnung. Ich werde mal einen Wärter fragen, ob wir vielleicht etwas Wasser bekommen. Ich denke, dass bringt ihn wieder etwas auf die Beine. Warte hier und pass auf ihn auf, ja?“  
Reid nickte eifrig und erntete dafür ein Grinsen von Tim. Kaum war er außer Hörweite, hob Alexander den Kopf und sah Reid aus trüben, blauen Augen an.  
 _„Vertraue ihm nicht blind.“_  
„Inwiefern …“  
„Er steckt schon tief genug in dieser Sache mit drin, lasse dich nicht auch mit hineinziehen.“  
„Tim ist ein Gefangener. Ich denke nicht, dass er irgendwie …“  
„Ich rede nicht von diesem Lager. Das hier ist ein Anfang, der Anfang von einer größeren Sache. Tim ist da mehr dran beteiligt, als er glaubt. Das hier ist keine Warnung, sondern eine Aufforderung. So bald ihr geflohen seit, haltet euch fern von ihm. Ihm werden ganz andere Leute auf der Spur sein, als die Wärter dieser Einrichtung.“  
Reid konnte nichts erwidern, da in diesem Moment Tim zurückkam und ihn fragte ob irgendetwas vorgefallen wäre. Der FBI-Agent verneinte die Frage und drängte Alexanders düstere Worte vorerst in den Hintergrund.  
„Wasser hat er mir nicht gegeben. Ich glaube ja, er hatte selber keins.“ Tim seufzte tief, grinste im nächsten Moment jedoch wieder und fügte hinzu: „Du bist allerdings eine ziemlich gute Krankenschwester, Spencer.“  
Reid spürte wie er rot anlief und wich Tims feixendem Blick aus.

~~~

 

Reid lief unruhig an den Gitterstäben ihrer Zelle hin und her. Er war gemeinsam mit Tim und Alexander zum Lager zurückgekehrt. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt Tim ins Krankenzimmer zu begleiten, doch dies hatten die Wärter nicht zu gelassen. Nun war er ganz allein in der Zelle, allein in ihrer Etage und wartete ungeduldig auf Tims Rückkehr.  
Er war überrascht gewesen, wie schnell er sich doch an den Kinderarzt gewöhnt hatte. Normalerweise brauchte er viel länger, um mit Menschen warm zu werden. Vielleicht lag es an der Extremsituation, oder daran, dass es sich anfühlte als würde er Tim schon seit Ewigkeiten kennen. Der Arzt war von Anfang an sehr körperkontaktbetont gewesen. Eine Sache mit der Reid eigentlich überhaupt nicht umgehen konnte, doch bei Tim war das alles irgendwie … anders. Es fühlte sich nicht komisch an, dass der Arzt ihm den Arm um die Schulter legte oder beim Essen so dicht an ihn heran rückte, dass sich ihre Schultern berührten. Innerlich freute er sich wahnsinnig darüber. Vielleicht hatte diese ganze Gefangenschaft auch etwas Gutes, vielleicht würde er dadurch endlich lockerer werden. Dann konnte Morgan endlich nicht mehr auf ihm herum hacken, dass er so verklemmt war und die vermutlichen Mörder würden ihm keine merkwürdigen Blicke schenken, als würde er nicht zur Polizei passen. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte er, dass Tim stolz auf ihn war und Reid wollte ihn auf gar keinen Fall enttäuschen und mit irgendeiner unbedachten Situation ihr anfängliches, freundschaftliches Verhältnis zerstören. Tim verstand ihn, auf eine Art und Weise wie ihn noch keiner verstanden hatte, noch nicht einmal Gideon. Der Arzt lachte nicht wenn Reid stotterte oder sich verhaspelte. Er rollte auch nicht mit den Augen oder lächelte milde wenn er einen seiner ausschweifenden Vorträge hielt. Nein Tim war … Tim. Er hörte Reid zu, hörte ihm richtig zu und war begeistert, egal was der junge Profiler ihm erzählte. Vielleicht würden sie ja sogar gute Freunde werden … Tim wäre damit Reids erster Freund, der nicht mit ihm arbeitete.

Reid bemerkt, dass er schon die ganze Zeit vor sich hin grinste, als die Tür zum Treppenhaus geöffnet wurde und zwei paar Schritte durch den Gang hallten. Neugierig sah er durch die Gitterstäbe und machte dann einen Schritt nach hinten, als Tim und ein Wärter in Sicht kamen. Der Wärter öffnete die Tür und schob Tim hinein, ehe er die Tür wieder zu zog und doppelt abschloss. Reid wollte gerade fragen, ob alles gut gegangen war, doch Tim lief einfach an ihm vorbei, setzte sich auf sein Bett und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Sofort war Reid bei ihm und setzte sich vorsichtig neben ihn auf das Bett. Dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und fragte leise:  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
Tim schüttelte nur den Kopf und seine Hände krampften sich in seine Kopfhaut. Erst jetzt fiel Reid auf, dass er leicht zitterte. Was war bloß passiert? Alexander wirkte noch relativ fit, als sie vom Feld zum Lager zurückkehrten. Ging es ihm plötzlich schlechter? Reid rutschte behutsam ein Stückchen näher an ihn heran und versuchte es noch einmal:  
„Ist irgendetwas schlimmes vorgefallen?“  
Tim antwortete immer noch nicht, sondern begann nur stärker zu zittern und mit einem Mal realisierte Reid, dass er weinte. Er unterdrückte zwar (äußerst erfolgreich) das Schluchzen, doch seine Schultern bebten bei jedem Atemzug und sein Atem ging schnell und flach. Reid war unschlüssig was er nun tun sollte. Er war noch nie sonderlich gut darin gewesen jemand anderes zu trösten. Ganz langsam hob er die rechte Hand, rang jedoch weiterhin mit sich und ließ sie über Tims linker Schulter schweben.  
„Darf ich dir die Hand auf die Schulter legen?“, fragte er dann verunsichert.  
Tims Reaktion war ein Geräusch irgendwo zwischen einen Schluchzen und einem müden Lachen. Schließlich nickte er dann langsam und Reid legte ihm sanft seine Hand auf die Schulter. Das schien bei Tim einen Damm zu brechen und sein Schluchzen war nun deutlich zu hören.  
Reid wusste nicht wie lange sie so da saßen, aber Tim beruhigte sich wieder mit der Zeit. Irgendwann lockerte sich der Griff seiner Finger und er nahm seine Hände herunter. Seine Augen waren gerötet, genauso seine Wangen, seine Haut blass wie Papier. Die rotbraunen Haare waren von seinen Händen zerzaust worden und gaben ihm einen zusätzlichen müden Eindruck. Es dauerte noch einige Minuten, ehe er es wagte seine Stimme zu benutzen. Sie war rau und heiser als er erklärte:  
„Sie wollen Alexander erschießen.“

Reid sah ihn entsetzt an.  
„Was!?“  
„Zuerst haben sie darüber gesprochen ihn zu befördern.“ Er räusperte sich. „Doch letztendlich sind sie zu der Einigung gekommen ihn umzubringen. Vladimir wurde als unbesiegbar angesehen, verstehst du? Sie sehen in Alexander eine zu große Bedrohung, wenn er stärker als Vladimir ist … wo sie ihn ja nicht richtig kennen und kontrollieren können und so. Deswegen haben sie beschlossen ihn zu erschießen. Und da ist verdammt nochmal nichts, was wir dagegen tun können!“  
Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schlug sich selbst aufs Knie. Reid nahm seine Hand von der Schulter als er spürte wie sich Tims Muskeln anspannten und stand stattdessen auf, um sich vor Tim auf den Boden zu knien. Der hob nur erschöpft den Blick und sah Reid aus traurigen braunen Augen an. Noch immer liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen und tropften von seinem Kinn auf den Boden.  
„Es wird sicherlich eine Möglichkeit geben ihm zu helfen“, versuchte der FBI-Agent seinen Freund zu beruhigen, „Vielleicht wenn wir ihnen vorschlagen ihn zu einem Gefangenen zu machen … Ich meine dann ist er doch keine Gefahr mehr.“  
„Spencer, wenn die beiden keine Waffen gehabt hätten, hätte Alexander trotzdem gewonnen, vertraue mir. Ich habe ihn schon oft genug kämpfen sehen, um zu wissen, dass dieser Kampf keine wirklich große Herausforderung für ihn war. Sie werden ihn höchstwahrscheinlich noch heute Abend töten. Warum auch länger warten? Er hat mit dem Mord an Vladimir ihr Vertrauen gebrochen. Sie werden keinerlei Gnade mit ihm haben, egal was er oder wir sagen. Ich habe nie gedacht, dass dieser Tag einmal kommen wird … Ich habe immer geglaubt … Ich habe immer geglaubt ich wäre der Erste von uns beiden der … der …“

Er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, sondern hielt sich nur wieder die Hände vor das Gesicht und begann zu schluchzen. Reid saß nur stumm vor ihm, in seinem 187 IQ-Gehirn ratterte es. Es musste doch irgendeinen Weg geben Alexander vor dem Tod zu bewahren! Vielleicht könnten sie … Nein, das ging nicht … oder vielleicht … Das würde nie im Leben klappen! Reid war verzweifelt. Er wollte Tim nicht weinen sehen, es war ihm nicht unangenehm, sondern es tat ihm in gewisser Weise weh. Der Arzt war die letzten Tage so fröhlich gewesen und ihn nun so gebrochen vor sich zu haben, war für Reid fast eine Qual. Alexander und Tim schienen sich nahe zu stehen, sie hatten wohl schon einiges zusammen erlebt, da war es nur verständlich, dass Tim einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekam. Was könnte Reid nur tun, um ihn aufzuheitern? Er war nicht gut in solchen Dingen, aber er kannte ein paar Witze. Morgan erzählte immerhin ständig welche. Nur war das gerade in dieser Situation angebracht? Oder sollte er lieber Tim in den Arm nehmen und warten bis dieser sich beruhigt hatte? Aber inwiefern sollte ihm das weiterhelfen? Das Einzige was ihn nun beruhigen würde, wäre das Wissen, dass Alexander überlebt. Doch wie sollte Reid ihm das garantieren können?  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er Tim beim Weinen zu sah. JJ hatte mal zu ihm gesagt, dass Taten manchmal mehr aussagten als Worte. Dann sollte er vielleicht … Und ohne näher darüber nachzudenken, richtete er sich auf und nahm Tim in den Arm. Der war so überrascht, dass er zunächst nichts tat, sondern nur stocksteif da saß. Letztendlich legte er dann doch beide Arme um Reids Rücken und vergrub das Gesicht an der Schulter des jungen Genies. Überraschenderweise war für Reid dieser Körperkontakt nicht unangenehm, fremd ja, aber nicht… peinlich.  
In dieser Haltung blieben sie eine ganze Weile. Tim sitzend, den Kopf gegen Reids Schulter gelegt und Reid gebeugt, um mit Tim auf einer Höhe zu sein.

„Es gab so viele Momente in denen einer von uns hätte sterben können“, murmelte Tim unvermittelt, „So viele … Es ist ein Wunder, dass wir so lange durchgehalten haben, keiner wird uns glauben, sollten wir die Geschichte jemals erzählen. Es ist reines, pures Glück und Zufall, dass wir immer noch am Leben sind. Noch einmal würden wir das definitiv nicht schaffen. In all diesen Momenten wo einer von uns hätte draufgehen können, hatte ich nie Angst. Ich hatte es akzeptiert, dass wenn Alexander stirbt ich keine Überlebungschancen mehr habe und automatisch auf kurz oder lang ebenfalls den Tod sehe. Doch jetzt … jetzt habe ich Angst, einfach weil ich nun weiß, dass es vielleicht Möglichkeiten ohne ihn gäbe und … und weil ich ihn nicht länger als eine Lebensversicherung sehe. Wir verstehen einander zwar nicht und sind so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht, aber … aber er ist in gewisser Weise ein Freund.“ Er holte scharf Luft und krallte die Hände in Reids Schulterblätter. „Gott … er wird sterben, weil er mein verdammtes Leben gerettet hat. Der Schlächter hätte mich umgebracht, mich ohne Gnade ermordet. Wäre er nicht da gewesen, dann wäre ich jetzt tot. Ich habe mit gezählt, das war jetzt das achte Mal, dass er mir das Leben gerettet hat und es wird das letzte sein. Und ich? Ich habe vielleicht das Loch in seinem Bauch geflickt, als der Pfeil ihn durchbohrt hat und die Schnittwunde am Arm, aber das sind zwei Male gegen acht. Ich war ihm immer nur eine Last und trotzdem hat er mich mit gezerrt. Und jetzt kann ich mich noch nicht einmal verabschieden oder danke sagen. Beim Teufel, ich weiß noch nicht einmal ob er Familie hat, der ich das, falls wir es hier jemals raus schaffen, erklären muss. Der ich erklären muss, wie ihr Sohn, Ehemann, Vater gestorben ist. Spencer … ich glaube ich schaffe das nicht.“

Reid wollte sich gerade eine Erwiderung einfallen lassen, als ein dunkles Räuspern sie beide auseinander fahren ließ. Im Gang, hinter den Gitterstäben, stand einer der Wärter. Die dunkelgrüne Uniform saß perfekt, die drei Sterne am Oberarm blitzten im Schein der Deckenlampen.  
„Er will sie sehen“, erklärte der Wärter, „Jetzt. Sofort.“


	9. Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit

„Vater! Vater, sieh einmal!“  
Der pummelige Junge kletterte etwas unbeholfen auf die schmale Holzfensterbank und legte beide Hände an die Glasscheibe. Mit großen leuchtenden Augen sah er nach draußen auf die Straße unter dem Fenster. Sein Vater, ein hochgewachsener, breitschultriger Mann mit einem dicken grauen Schnurrbart und kahlem Kopf, trat hinter ihn und sah über den Kopf seines Sohnes hinweg, hinunter auf die Straße.  
„Sie sind wieder da! Wo waren sie denn die letzten Tage?“  
„In einem Dorf etwa einen halben Tagesritt von hier entfernt.“  
„Wie lange ist das mit dem Auto?“  
„Kürzer.“  
Unten auf der gepflasterten Straße zog ein gewaltiger Trupp in weiß gekleideter Männer durch die Straßen. Viele waren zu Pferd, die meisten jedoch zu Fuß oder auf einem Wagen. Sie sahen sehr selbstzufrieden aus und wurden von den Menschen die aus ihren Häusern stürmten bejubelt. Zwischen den Männern in Weiß befanden sich weitere Personen. Hauptsächlich Kinder und Jugendliche, allerdings auch ein paar Frauen, Männer sah man keine. Sie trugen zerrissene, dreckige Kleidung und hielten den Kopf gesenkt. Viele von ihnen waren gefesselt oder anderweitig an Sättel, Wagen oder anderen Personen festgemacht.  
„Sieht ganz danach aus, als wären sie erfolgreich gewesen.“  
Eine kleine, dickliche Frau war hinter sie getreten und warf ebenfalls einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Sie trug ein braunes, schlichtes Kleid und eine Schürze. In der Hand hielt sie ein Handtuch und ein nasses Glas. Der Mann drehte sich zu ihr um und trat vom Fenster zurück.  
„Ja. Ich habe Ludwig gesagt, dass dort einige von ihnen zu finden wären.“  
„Und du hattest mal wieder vollkommen recht, Schatz.“  
Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und machte sich dann wieder daran das frischgewaschene Geschirr zu trocknen. Ihr Sohn stand noch immer am Fenster und starrte fasziniert auf das Geschehen auf der Straße hinab.  
„Was hat Jakow zu deinen Plänen gesagt?“  
Ihr Ehemann schnaufte während er sich in seinen Sessel fallen ließ und die Zeitung vom Couchtisch aufhob.  
„Das was er immer sagt: 'Wir können nicht handeln, solange wir nicht wissen was mit Viktors Sohn passiert ist.' Der Junge ist mit großer Sicherheit tot, so wie der Rest dieser verräterischen Bande.“  
„Das stimmt … Die Familie hat sicherlich ein schweres Schicksal ereilt. Man sagt nach seinem Tod sei seine Frau auf den Strich gegangen, doch den Hof konnte sie dennoch nicht halten. Armes Ding, wusste nicht auf wen sie sich eingelassen hat. Wie alt wäre ihr Sohn jetzt?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Viktor hat dies immer geheim gehalten. Ich gehe jedoch stark davon aus, dass er jünger als Vladimir ist.“  
„Jünger als Vladimir? Dann ist er sicherlich nicht mehr am Leben. Kein Kind überlebt den Winter allein da draußen.“  
„Das habe ich auch Jakow gesagt, aber er meint solange er keine Leiche sieht, handelt er nicht.“  
Genervt schlug er die Zeitung auf, das Papier raschelte und der Junge am Fenster drehte sich um. Er hatte die Parade nun lange genug beobachtet und wollte seine Langeweile auf eine andere Art und Weise vertreiben. Daher ließ er sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels seines Vaters fallen und besah sich die Bilder in der Zeitung. Stille war eingetreten, nachdem Mutter und Vater ihr Gespräch plötzlich beendet hatten. Es verstrichen einige schweigende Minuten, ehe der Junge einen dicken Finger hob und auf ein Wort zeigte.  
„Was heißt das?“  
„Vladimir, was habe ich dir darüber gesagt Leute zu unterbrechen, hm? Agathe, hast du etwa nicht mit ihm geübt, wie ich es dir aufgetragen hatte?“  
Die Frau wandte sich beschämt von ihrem Ehemann ab. Sie hatte es nicht lassen können, mit ihrem Sohn mehr über ihr Heimatland zu sprechen, als mit ihm die Muttersprache seines Vaters zu lernen.  
„Gibt es etwas was du mir sagen möchtest? So still bist du doch sonst nicht.“  
„I-Ich dachte … jetzt wo sich die Lage zu spitzt … könnten wir vielleicht wieder nach Deutschland ziehen.“  
Ihr Mann schlug wutentbrannt die Zeitung zu, schubste seinen Sohn von der Armlehne und erhob sich mit knirschenden Zähnen.  
„Nach Deutschland?! Agathe, wir hatten dieses Gespräch schon oft genug! In welches Deutschland willst du denn? Ost oder West? Wir befinden uns halb in einem Krieg und du denkst an nichts anderes, als nach Berlin zu ziehen! Verstehst du denn nicht, dass wir zuerst eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen haben? Wir müssen die Blutverräter aus dem Land schaffen, bevor wir wieder an Frieden denken können. Wann wirst du das wohl endlich begreifen können? Viele sind für dieses Ziel schon gestorben und du trauerst deinem Deutschland hinter her …! Komm Vladimir, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen.“

Ohne seine Frau noch eines Blickes zu würdigen trat er zur Tür, nahm seinem Mantel vom Haken und warf seinem Sohn seine Jacke zu. Er nahm die Schlüssel von der Kommode neben der Tür und trat hinaus ins schmale Treppenhaus, sein Sohn folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt. Gemeinsam polterten sie die alte Treppe hinunter, ehe sie durch die Haustür auf die Straße traten. Kalter Wind blies ihnen entgegen, wühlte in ihrer Kleidung und zerzauste ihre Haare. Noch immer strömten die in weiß gekleideten Männer durch die Straße, die Köpfe siegreich erhoben. Vladimirs Vater eilte die Straße hinunter, sei Sohn versuchte vergeblich Schritt zu halten. Vier Straßenecken weiter befand sich eine Kneipe in die sie ohne zu zögern eintraten. Vladimir wusste, dass dies die Stammkneipe seines Vaters war, in der er sich mit seinen Freunden und Kameraden zum trinken und reden verabredete. Er wollte sich aufgeregt umsehen, sein Vater hatte ihn noch nie mit hier genommen, doch der packte ihn nur grob am Oberarm und zerrte ihn rasch durch den Raum zur Wand links neben der Theke. Vladimir bekam nicht die Chance sich genauer umzusehen. An der dunkelbraunen Holzwand hingen eine Reihe von Plaketten, Auszeichnungen und Fotos. Sein Vater griff ihm nun ins Genick und zog ihn dicht an die Wand, direkt vor eines der Bilder.  
Darauf zu sehen waren drei Männer. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig die Arme um die Schultern gelegt und lachten in die Kamera. Vladimir erkannte sofort seinen Vater der ganz rechts außen stand. Auf dem Bild war er jünger, er hatte noch keinen Schnurrbart und kurze braune Haare standen wirr von seinem Kopf ab. Der Mann in der Mitte strahlte am meisten, er lachte so sehr, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Seine beiden Arme hatte er seinen beiden Freunden um die Schultern gelegt und zog sie nach vorne. Er besaß schwarze, ebenfalls zerzauste Haare und ein rundes, volles Gesicht. Der Mann ganz links war blond und sein Lächeln war etwas verhaltener als das seiner beiden Freunde. Er hatte ein eher kantiges Gesicht mit markanten Gesichtszügen und einem spitzen Kinn.

„Sieh dir das Bild ganz genau an Vladimir. Was erkennst du darauf?“  
Der Junge schluckte. Er wollte auf gar keinen Fall eine falsche Antwort geben, sein Vater konnte sehr streng werden, wenn man eine falsche Antwort gab.  
„Ich sehe dich.“  
„Und?“  
Er schüttelte hilflos den Kopf und wollte einen Schritt vom Bild weg machen, doch sein Vater legte ihm bestimmend die Hand zwischen die Schulterblätter und drückte ihn wieder näher zur Wand.  
„Erkennst du nicht den Mann in der Mitte? Es ist Ivans Vater, Mr. Petrow. Siehst du den Mann ganz links? Das ist Viktor.“  
Nun trat Vladimir von selbst dichter an das Bild heran. Sein Vater und dessen Kollegen sprachen oft von diesem Viktor und er war neugierig wie der so verhasste Man ausgesehen hatte. Er wusste nicht viel über Viktor nur, dass er seinen Vater und dessen Freunde auf irgendeine Weise verraten hatte und seit dem geächtet wurde. Nun betrachtete er den blonden Mann genauer. Die blitzenden blauen Augen, das schmale Lächeln und die breiten Schultern.  
„Er ist ein Verräter, Vladimir. Genau wie all die Leute da draußen, die heute hier her gebracht wurden. Er hat seinen Taten nicht geleugnet, sondern starb bei dem Versuch seinen Verrat zu beschützen. Ich war dabei, ich war dabei als sie ihm ihre Kugeln durch den Körper schossen. Er ist gestorben wie ein Verräter und er wird auch immer einer bleiben. Deswegen tun wir das Vladimir, um die Menschheit vor Leuten wie ihm zu beschützen. Wenn man sich wie deine Mutter nur in Deutschland verstecken will, wird man dieses Ziel nicht erreichen. Dafür kämpfen wir und eines Tages wirst du das auch tun.“  
„Mu-Mutter meinte er hätte einen Sohn gehabt. Stimmt das? Was ist mit ihm passiert?“  
„Der ist tot. Schon lange. Er ist da draußen in einem Schneesturm erfroren … aber erzähle das nicht deiner Mutter … sie verkraftet Geschichten über tote Kinder nicht sonderlich gut. Sein Sohn ist auch relativ unbedeutend, auf ihn kommt es an.“  
Sein Vater drückte seinen Zeigefinger gegen Viktors Kopf und verdeckte somit die Hälfte seines Gesichtes.  
„Merke dir sein Gesicht. Das Gesicht von Jemanden der sich für etwas besseres hielt, wegen seiner Abstammung, seines Blutes. Das Gesicht eines Verräters.“

~~~

 

„Vladimir! Tino! In die Eingangshalle sofort!“  
Murrend erhoben sich die Wärter und verließen die Cafeteria. Tino ließ seinen Rücken knacken und seufzte dabei auf. Vladimir wusste, dass er es hasste aus seiner Pause heraus geschickt zu werden. Bestimmt war schon wieder irgendetwas mit den Pferden. War etwa wieder eines von ihnen abgehauen?  
„Was die wohl diesmal wollen? Meinst du es sind die Pferde?“, sprach Tino seine Gedanken laut aus.  
„Vielleicht. Vielleicht ist den Wärtern auf dem Feld auch wieder nur ein Gefangener weggelaufen. Weißt du noch als wir nach der Latina gesucht haben?“  
Tino nickte nur angespannt, während Vladimir sich über die Lippen leckte. Die Latina war vor einem halben Monat auf dem Feld weggelaufen und hatte es tatsächlich geschafft zwei ganze Tage im Wald zu überleben. Doch letztendlich hatten die Wärter sie gefunden und … einiges mit ihr angestellt. Es war der erste Ausbruch dieser Art gewesen und Vladimir war sich sicher, dass diese Ausnahme nur die Regel bestätigte: Nämlich das niemand von hier entkam. Er wollte noch einen weiteren Kommentar zu seinen Worten hinzufügen, als sie erneut ihre Namen hörten. In der Eingangshalle stand ihr Vorgesetzter. Fünf Sterne blitzten an seinem linken Oberarm auf. Seinen Namen kannte Vladimir nicht, nur sein Aussehen. Ihr Vorgesetzter sah immer recht gelangweilt aus. Weiße Haare, ein dumpfes nichtssagendes Gesicht. Er stand in der Mitte der Eingangshalle und hatte seine Hand auf die Schulter eines blonden Mannes gelegt, den Vladimir nicht kannte. Der Kerl trug eine dunkelblaue Uniform mit schwarzer Krawatte und schwarzem Hemd. Er war groß und dürr, ziemlich dürr, fast schon so wie die Latina nach zwei Tagen ohne Essen im Wald. Die Hände hatte er ordentlich hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, sein Rücken war gerade, seine Schultern hinten, sein Kinn leicht angehoben. Militärausbildung, das erkannte Vladimir auf den ersten Blick. Aus ruhigen blauen Augen musterte er Vladimir und Tino, die Kiefer dabei angespannt aufeinander gepresst, seine durch das Untergewicht sowieso schon deutlich hervortretenden Kiefer- und Wangenknochen kamen dabei noch mehr zum Vorschein.

„Wer ist das?“  
Tino hatte schon immer ein loses Mundwerk, selbst sein Vorgesetzter konnte daran nichts ändern.  
„Er ist vor ein paar Tagen mit dem Engländer hier angekommen. Ich habe mich beraten und wir halten es für das Beste ihn zu einem Wärter zu machen. Er heißt Alexander und da ihr beide etwas russisch könnt, hielt ich es für das Beste ihr könntet ihn einweisen.“  
„Spricht er nur russisch?“  
„Ja. Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich muss noch mit Natalia sprechen.“

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder und ließ die beiden Wärter, sowie den Neuankömmling in der Eingangshalle zurück. Je länger Vladimir den Kerl anstarrte, desto mehr Hass wallte in ihm auf. Der Typ sah mit seinen blonden Haaren, den blauen Augen und dem gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck Viktor unglaublich ähnlich. Kurz flammte Panik in ihm auf. War das etwa Viktors …? Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Wie dumm von ihm, hatte er doch für einen kurzen Moment vergessen, dass sein Vater ihm gesagt hatte, er hätte die Leiche von Viktors Sohn mit einigen Augen gesehen. Die sahen doch sowieso alle gleich aus. Natürlich musste es irgendwann jemanden geben, der Viktor ähnlich sah.

„Warum trägt der eigentlich ne andere Uniform als wir?“, riss Tinos Frage ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Oh, glaube mir, die passt viel besser zu ihm. _Sie passt viel besser zu einem verschissenen Blutverräter!“_  
Die letzten Worte sprach er absichtlich auf russisch und sah mit Genugtuung wie sich Alexanders Augen ärgerlich verengten.  
_„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du da sprichst“_ , kam die gelassene Antwort.  
_„Ja das sagen sie alle. Glaube mir, Arschloch, ich mache dir das Leben hier sicherlich zur Hölle. Wart's nur ab!“_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für alle die vielleicht verwirrt seien sollten: Vladimir = Der Schlächter.  
> Der Rest wird ein andern Mal erklärt (:


	10. Escape

In der Zelle herrschte eine merkwürdige Stimmung. Sie waren nur zu dritt. JJ lag auf ihrem Bett und starrte auf die hintere Wand der Zelle, Emily lief unruhig auf und ab, während Reid auf dem Boden saß, die kalte Steinwand im Rücken, eine Hand an den Gitterstäben. Nachdem Emily und JJ vom Feld zurückgekehrt waren, hatte es zunächst Abendessen gegeben. Die beiden FBI-Agentinnen waren äußerst überrascht gewesen, Reid alleine an ihrem 'Stammtisch' vorzufinden. Später in ihrer Zelle hatte er ihnen dann ausführlich erklärt was vorgefallen war und warum Tim fehlte. Die Nachricht von Alexanders Hinrichtung schockierte die Profiler zu tiefst. Wie sollten sie nur ohne ihn fliehen? Würde Tim ihnen helfen, wo doch seine Forderung gewesen war, dass Alexander mit ihnen kam? Wie sollte es nun weitergehen?  
Emily blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie bekam schon Kopfschmerzen von ihren Gedanken und den verzweifelten Versuchen eine Lösung für ihr Problem zu finden. War Alexander schon tot? War Tim dabei gewesen? Half er gerade dabei ein Grab für Alexander auszuheben? Sie hob die Hand an den Mund und begann nervös an ihren Fingernägeln zu kauen. Einen solchen Tod hatte Alexander definitiv nicht verdient. Er sollte heldenhaft sterben, ja das passte zu ihm. Während er gerade dabei war jemanden zu beschützen, raffte es ihn selbst dahin. Aber hatte er das in gewisser Weise nicht getan? Vladimir war drauf und dran gewesen Reid und Tim zu verprügeln und wahrscheinlich umzubringen. Alexander hatte sie mit seinem Eingreifen vor diesem Schicksal bewahrt. Trotzdem war sein Tod alles andere als ehrenhaft. Bestimmt wurde er mit verbundenen Augen irgendwo festgebunden und dann erschossen, so wie solche Organisation wie dieses Lager es gerne taten.  
„Meint ihr Tim kommt wieder?“  
Das war Reid, der die ganze Zeit schon ungeduldig in den Gang gespäht hatte, um sofort mitzukriegen, wenn jemand ihre Etage betrat. Das junge Genie knetete dabei angespannt die Hände oder nestelte am Saum seines dunklen T-Shirts herum.  
„Keine Ahnung“, erwiderte Emily trocken, „Er darf wahrscheinlich so lange bei Alexander bleiben, bis sie ihn beerdigt haben. Augenscheinlich war das sein letzter Wunsch.“  
„Wird Tim noch mit uns fliehen?“  
Reids Sprechweise glich eher der eines ängstlichen Kindes, als seiner üblichen ruhigen, fachlichen. Es sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich so offen seine Gefühle zu zeigen und Emily starrte ihn einen Moment nur verwirrt an, ehe sie antwortete:  
„Das bleibt offen. Seine Bedingung war, dass wenn er mit uns flieht, Alexander mitkommt. Da das nun nicht mehr möglich ist … unter Umständen entscheidet er sich dafür hier zu bleiben.“  
„Dann bleibe ich auch hier.“  
„Was?!“ Emily sah ihren Kollegen entsetzt an und kam sofort mit eiligen Schritten auf ihn zu. „Hast du den Verstand verloren? Wir können doch nicht einfach hierbleiben, wenn sich Chance ergibt, dass wir fliehen können. Willst du nicht nach Hause?“  
„Natürlich will ich nach Hause“, entgegnete Reid trotzig, sah Emily jedoch nicht an, „Nur, wir können Tim nicht einfach zurücklassen! Er ist doch mittlerweile unser Freund! Morgan, oder Garcia würden wir auch nicht hier sitzen lassen, oder?“  
„Natürlich nicht, aber das hier ist eine vollkommen andere Situation! Wie lange kennen wir Tim? Drei Tage, fast vier? Er könnte uns die ganze Zeit nur etwas vorgespielt haben. Vielleicht ist er eigentlich jemand ganz anderes! Mein Gott, er könnte sogar unser UnSub sein!“  
„Er hat geweint“, schoss Reid zurück, „Mit echten Tränen, direkt vor meinen Augen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er überhaupt nicht ins Profil passt.“  
Emily ließ ihn nicht weiter zu Wort kommen. Sie war müde und gestresst und diese Diskussion mit Reid zerrte nur noch mehr an ihren Nerven.  
„Und was ist mit deiner Mum? Du willst sie also einfach zurücklassen?“  
Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen merkte sie, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Für Reid war seine Mutter ein sensibles Thema über das er nicht gerne sprach. Es jetzt zu nennen war mehr als unhöflich.  
„E-Es tut mir leid“, entschuldigte Emily sich sofort und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen erschöpft durch die Haare, „Das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen. Du machst dir sicherlich große Sorgen um deine Mum. Das war nicht richtig, entschuldige.“  
„Schon gut“, entgegnete Reid bloß und schluckte.  
Emily atmete tief durch und hockte sich dann neben ihn. Sie strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und bat leise:  
„Spencer, sieh mich an. Was geht in deinem hübschen Kopf vor, hm?“  
Ihr junger Kollege wandte sich jedoch von ihr ab und seufzte erschöpft. Emily knirschte mit den Zähnen und richtete sich wieder auf. Das war doch alles zum Mäuse melken! Sie saßen hier fest und nun schloss sich auch noch die letzte Tür auf eine Aussicht zur Flucht! Wenn nicht bald etwas geschah würde sie noch verrückt werden!

~~~

 

„Wie weit noch?“  
„Nicht mehr weit, Sir. Etwa sieben Kilometer.“  
„Gut. Gehen Sie tiefer, die sollen uns ruhig bemerken, wenn wir kommen.“  
„Ja, Sir.“  
Der gewaltige Kampfhubschrauber senkte sich um einige Meter, befand sich allerdings immer noch weit über den Baumwipfeln des Waldes. Im Inneren herrschte schon reges Treiben. Waffen wurden geladen, Ausrüstung gecheckt und Befehle gebrüllt. Mehrere Soldaten saßen auf schmalen Bänken und hörten mit bleichen Gesichtern ihrem Anweiser zu. Ihr Teamleiter stand im Cockpit und sah mit zusammengepressten Kiefern durch die Frontscheibe nach draußen.  
„Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass wir das tatsächlich tun. Franz muss verrückt geworden sein.“  
Der Leiter wandte sich an seinen Stellvertreter. Einen dünnen, jungen Mann, dessen Brille immer verrutschte.  
„Wenn wir dies erfolgreich hinter uns bringen, steht Petrow tief in unserer Schuld, Sir.“  
„Ja, ja, das weiß ich selber! Aber früher hätte Franz auf Leute wie Petrow geschissen. Was ist bloß passiert? Alle lassen sich von diesem verdammten Russen um den Finger wickeln. Jetzt befreien wir sogar einen von diesen Wodkasäufern!“  
„Er ist wichtig für die weitere Vorgehensweise, Sir. Sie wissen doch, dass wir alle zusammenhalten sollen, nur dann klappt unser Vorhaben. Außerdem steht Petrow in engem Kontakt mit Nikolaj und seinen Leuten, und wir können es uns ganz bestimmt nicht leisten, es uns mit denen zu verscherzen … Sir“, fügte er noch hastig hinzu.  
„Dieser kleine dänische Pisser! Mit dem habe ich auch noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen! Den ganzen Norden, pah! Der Kerl ist größenwahnsinnig. Ein größenwahnsinniger, kleiner, verzogener Scheißer, dessen Familie zu viel Geld hat.“  
„Ohne die Unterstützung Dänemarks würde diese Vorhaben scheitern, Sir.“  
„Das ist mir wohl bewusst, Frederick. Wir schulden dem dänischem Arschloch eine ganze Menge, doch trotzdem finde ich es nicht richtig, dass wir deswegen die Russen unterstützen müssen. Keiner weiß was die da in ihrem Schnee treiben.“  
Der Hubschrauber machte einen unvorhergesehenen Absacker und sowohl der Teamleiter als auch sein Stellvertreter krallten sich das Nächstbeste was sie zufassen bekamen. Die Piloten entschuldigten sich sofort und fingen an wie wild auf irgendwelchen Knöpfen herum zu drücken. Der Teamleiter nutzte die Gelegenheit und griff nach dem Funktelefon an seinem Gürtel.  
„Till, wie weit seid ihr?“  
„Wir sehen euch, Sir. Das Ziel kam auf linker Seite schon einmal in Sicht. Ein ziemlich großes Gelände, Sir.“  
„Wie dicht dran seid ihr?“  
„Wenige hundert Meter, Sir.“  
„In Ordnung. Legt schon mal los, wir sind in ein paar Minuten da. Denkt dran: keine Gefangenen angreifen, solange sie nicht euer Leben direkt bedrohen. Mit den Wärtern könnt ihr machen was ihr wollt.“  
„Verstanden, Sir. Keine Gefangen angreifen, Wärter egal.“  
Der Teamleiter beendete das Gespräch und wandte sich wieder an seinen Stellvertreter.  
„Wenn das hier heute in die Hose gehen sollte, erinnere mich daran Franz eigenhändig die Haut abzureißen.“

~~~

 

Ein lauter Knall ertönte und hallte noch lange in den leeren Gängen nach. Die Erde bebte, Putz bröckelte von der Decke und eine der Neonleuchten begann zu flackern. Ein weiterer ohrenbetäubender Knall gefolgt von einer Reihe anderer, undefinierbarer Geräusche. Die Gefangenen liefen unruhig in ihren Zellen auf und ab und sahen in regelmäßigen Abständen zur Eingangstür. Schon wieder eine Erschütterung des Bodens und mehrere im kurzen Abstand auf einander folgende Explosionen.  
Oder waren es Schüsse?  
Die Profiler waren näher zusammengerückt und hielten einander fest. Dicht aneinander gepresst saßen sie auf Tims Bett und lauschten den Geräuschen über ihnen. Vor einigen Minuten hatte die Explosionen angefangen und seit dem auch nicht aufgehört. Es hörte sich beinahe so an, als wäre über ihnen Krieg ausgebrochen und jemand würde das Lager bombardieren. Beim nächsten Knall war die Erschütterung so stark, dass im Gang ein Stück Decke herunter krachte und eine gewaltige Rauchwolke verursachte. Das nervöse Murmeln der anderen Gefangenen änderte sich in abgehacktes Husten und ängstliche Schreie. Eine der Deckenlampen gab den Geist auf und ließ einen Großteil des Ganges in Dunkelheit. Irgendwo rief ein Mann und schlug mit den Fäusten gegen die Metallstangen.  
JJ hatte angefangen zu weinen. Emily war zwar keine Ärztin, doch sie war sich sicher, dass ihre sonst so starke Kollegin gerade einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt. Serienkiller zu jagen und in einem scheinbaren Krieg zu sterben waren immerhin zwei unterschiedliche Dinge. Reid sah ausdruckslos zwischen der Decke und ihrer Zellentür hin und her. Sein Gehirn schien von Panik und Angst lahmgelegt worden zu sein. Emily selbst war ratlos. Was sollten sie auch großartig tun? Sie saßen hier fest und würden höchstwahrscheinlich sterben. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die Decke den Explosionen nicht mehr standhalten konnte. Begraben mehrere Meter unter der Erde in einem Lager irgendwo in Osteuropa. Emily musste zugeben, dass sie sich ihren Tod anders vorgestellt hatte.  
Die Tür zu ihrer Etage wurde aufgerissen und tiefe, ernste Stimmen schrien etwas. Die Schritte schwerer Stiefel eilten über den Steinboden. Die Gefangenen riefen und kreischten, Metall knirschte. Da kamen sie, die Leute, die diesen Ort gerade angriffen. Sie kamen, um sie zu holen und zu töten. Schließlich erschienen mehrere hochgewachsene Gestalten vor den Metallstäben ihrer Zelle. Eine von ihnen brüllte den anderen etwas zu, während sie die Zellentür öffnete und weiterlief. Die Tür hing etwas schief in den Angeln, aber sie war auf. Waren diese Leute vielleicht gar nicht gegen sie, sondern wollten sie befreien …?  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, packte Emily Reid und JJ und zerrte sie zur offenen Zellentür und hindurch. Sie ließen sich vom Strom der anderen Gefangenen zur Tür treiben und von dort aus die Treppen nach oben. Das Treppenhaus war gefüllt von verängstigten Gefangenen, sie alle drängelten, um möglichst schnell nach oben zur rettenden Tür zu kommen. Dort stand ein Mann in dunkler Militäruniform und kugelsicherer Weste. Er lotste sie in den Mittelgang, wo weitere Soldaten warteten und ihnen den Weg nach draußen sicherten. Auf dem Kiesvorplatz standen mehrere große Laster und andere gewaltige Wagen. Über ihnen hörte man das charakteristische Rotieren von Motorblättern eines Hubschraubers. Die Gefangenen wurden zu den großen Lastern gelotst. Sie waren schwarz und besaßen an den Seiten jeweils ein weißes Dreieck auf rotem Grund. Zusätzlich erkannte Emily eine Flagge auf einem der Land Rover. Rot weiß rot in Querbalken. Dann waren diese Leute also von irgendeiner Armee. Doch sie hatte nicht genügend Zeit darüber nachzudenken, da JJ sie grob am Arm packte und sie und Reid von den Lastern und den anderen Gefangenen wegzerrte, in Richtung Wald.

„JJ, was …?“  
„Ich steige sicherlich nicht nochmal in so ein Ding ein!“

Ehe Emily ihr ins Gewissen reden konnte, rannte die blonde Profilerin schon in Richtung Wald … und Reid direkt hinterher. Emily stieß einen derben Fluch aus und eilte dann ebenfalls hinter ihren Freunden her. Nur kurze Zeit später rannten sie über die riesige Wiesenfläche, die den Weg zum Feld säumte und Emily meinte sich noch nie so schutzlos gefühlt zu haben. Ihr Herzschlag hämmerte ihr wild in den Ohren, die Lunge schmerzte bei jedem Atemzug und ihre Hände und Beine fühlte sie schon nicht mehr. Kalter Angstschweiß lief ihr den Rücken hinunter und würde sie nicht gerade so schnell rennen wie sie konnte, hätte sie angefangen zu zittern. Reid und JJ hatte sie mittlerweile so gut wie eingeholt und gemeinsam rannten die drei Profiler um ihr Leben. Doch das hohe Gras der Wiese wurde ihnen schon bald zum Verhängnis. Nicht nur verringerten die kniehohen Grashalme ihr Tempo um einiges, sie stellten auch eine gemeine Stolperfalle dar. Reid war der Erste, der ihr zum Opfer fiel, wortwörtlich. Sein Knöchel blieb in einem besonders dichten Grasknoten hängen und das junge Genie stürzte mit dem Gesicht voran zu Boden. Emily war sofort bei ihm, während JJ sich hektisch nach allen Seiten um sah. Reid war gerade wieder auf die Beine gekommen, als JJ erschrocken die Luft einsog und sie zum weiterlaufen drängte.

„Dahinten kommen sie!“

Emily riskierte keinen Blick nach hinten, sondern packte Reid am Handgelenk und zerrte ihn weiter. Sie hatten es fast geschafft, der Waldrand war nur noch wenige hundert Meter entfernt. _Wir werden so kurz vor dem Ziel nicht geschnappt werden!_ Die FBI-Agenten legten alle noch einen Zahn zu. Ob die Leute die JJ gesehen hatte sie tatsächlich erkannt hatten, war zwar nicht sicher, doch keiner von ihnen wollte nun ein Risiko eingehen. Emily war die Erste, die aus dem hohen Gras stolperte und die Sicherheit der Bäume erreichte. Ihre beiden Kollegen folgten ihr nur wenige Atemzüge später. Emily drehte sich keuchend zu ihnen um, jeder Atemzug war pures Feuer für ihre Lunge.

„Nicht stehen bleiben!“, fuhr JJ sie an und schob sie weiter, „Die sind immer noch hinter uns her!“

Ein schrilles Pferdewiehern hallte über die Wiese und ließ sie alle zusammenfahren. Die hatten auch noch Pferde! Ein Auto hätte der Wald perfekt abgehängt. Die Bäume standen viel zu dicht, um hier mit einem breiten Land Rover hindurch zu fahren. Zu Fuß hätte sie niemand eingeholt, dazu war ihr Vorsprung zu groß und im Wald konnten sie sich überall verstecken. Doch Pferde? Damit waren ihre Verfolger nicht nur schnell, sondern auch noch wendig und könnten sie im Wald ohne Probleme weiterverfolgen.  
Panisch liefen sie weiter. Doch wohin? _Wohin?_ Emilys Adrenalin war so gut wie aufgebraucht, ihr Gehirn fing wieder an zu arbeiten. In Ruhe nachzudenken war in ihrer Situation allerdings nicht möglich. Sie mussten schnell und effizient handeln. Blindlings schlugen sie sich zwischen den Baumstämmen hindurch, doch sie waren viel zu langsam. Emily konnte schon das Donnern von Pferdehufen hören. Sie würden sterben … Sie würden sterben … Gleich waren sie da ….  
Gemeinsam stürzten die Drei durch eine Buschreihe und stolperten auf eine Lichtung. Unpassend zu ihrer Situation machte der Wald einen friedvollen Eindruck. Das Gras auf der Lichtung wiegte sich leicht hin und her, die Blätter in den Bäumen raschelten verheißungsvoll. Nur Tiergeräusche waren keine zu hören. Die schienen die Panik der Menschen gespürt zu haben und hatten sich scheinbar verkrochen.

„Wir … müssen weiter …“, brachte JJ atemlos hervor und erntete nur ein Nicken seitens Emily und Reid.  
Sie alle waren außer Atem, die Wangen stark gerötet, Schweiß lief ihnen über das Gesicht. Keiner von ihnen hatte die Ausdauer weiterzulaufen und doch war dies ihre einzige Rettung. Wenn sie nicht hier irgendwo im nirgendwo unter der Erde enden wollten … oder noch schlimmer verschleppt in ein anderes fremdes Land. Diesmal war es Reid der sie zum weiterrennen animierte. Sie wollten gerade auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung durch die Büsche, als weitere Personen durch die Büsche auf die Lichtung jagten. Es waren drei Pferde, eines durchtrainierter als das andere, mit drei Reitern.  
_Das ist das Ende …_ , dachte Emily und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

~~~

 

„Wie viele Tote?“  
„Wir sind mit den Zählungen noch nicht fertig, Sir, aber bisher sind es über dreihundert.“  
„Dreihundert!? Habe ich nicht ausdrücklichst gesagt, dass die Gefangenen verschont werden sollen?  
„Sie haben angefangen ihr eigenes Lager zu zerstören. Es gab nicht mehr viel was wir hätten tun können, Sir.“  
„Was ist mit dem Kalinkatänzer, habt ihr den wenigstens befreit und am Leben gelassen?“  
„Es gab keine Spur von ihm, Sir.“  
„Läuft ihr eigentlich irgendetwas nach Plan?! Könnt ihr nicht einmal genau das tun, was man euch sagt? Wir machen uns lächerlich vor Petrow, der dänischen Kakerlake und Franz! Ist euch das klar!?“  
„Bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber unsere Operation hat uns schon um einiges weitergebracht. Das war eines der letzten Lager und wir haben mehrere hundert Personen gerettet.“  
„Ja, und die andere Hälfte ist tot! Das ist keine besonders schöne Bilanz!“  
Frederick streckte unerschrocken das Kinn hervor. Der Teamleiter fluchte und beschwerte sich gerne, das war nichts Neues mehr. Sie standen nebeneinander auf den Trümmern des ehemaligen Arbeiterlagers. Um sie herum wurden Leichen ausgegraben und weggebracht, andere untersuchten das Terrain nach Überlebenden oder möglichen Schlupfwinkeln. Einer der Soldaten hatte sich seine Sicherheitsweste ausgezogen und wedelte damit durch die Luft.  
„Viva la revolution!“, grölte er aus voller Lunge und lachte dann mit seinen Kameraden über seinen 'Witz'.  
„Ja, ja, viva deine Mutter!“, knurrte der Teamleiter wütend und wandte sich dann wieder an seinen Stellvertreter, „Und was machen wir jetzt?“  
Frederick zuckte nur mit den schmalen Schultern und tippte mit seinem Kugelschreiber auf seinem Klemmbrett herum. Ihr Schweigen wurde durch das Piepen des Funktelefons unterbrochen. Der Teamleiter nahm augenblicklich ab:  
„Steiner?“  
„Haben Sie ihn?“  
Es war der Russe, natürlich war es der Russe. Selbstverständlich würde sich Petrow nach dem Wohlbefinden seines Lieblingssoldaten erkundigen und kein nettes Teegespräch führen.  
„Nein, er ist uns entwischt.“  
„Ha, das sieht ihm ähnlich. Sie sind sich also sicher, dass er lebt?“  
„Ähm …“, der Teamleiter räusperte sich, „Ziemlich sicher, ja.“  
„In Ordnung. Danke für Ihre Mithilfe. Sie brauchen nicht länger nach ihm zu suchen. Do svidaniya, mein Freund.“  
Mit diesen Worten legte Petrow auf und der Teamleiter, Steiner, murmelte etwas von wegen 'Do svidaniya dich auch, Arschloch.' Er wollte sich gerade wieder an Frederick wenden, als sein Telefon piepte. Erneut nahm er ab, meldete sich dieses Mal jedoch deutlich genervter:  
„Steiner?“  
„Hej! Mr. Apfelstrudel! Na, wie lief ihre Operation? Ist alles glatt gegangen?“  
Nicht auch noch der. Auf den dänischen Arschkriecher konnte er auch gut verzichten. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen antwortete Steiner:  
„Ja, und wenn du weiter so fröhlich bist, dann erwürge ich dich durch den Telefonhörer. Verlass dich darauf Freundchen!“  
„Aber, aber, Mr. Mozart. Wer wird denn da gleich Gewalt anwenden. Ich wollte mich doch bloß höflich erkundigen, ob sie mit der Befreiung des Lagers gut voran gekommen sind. Kein Grund gleich so aggressiv zu werden!“  
Frederick schien bemerkt zu haben, mit wem sein Vorgesetzter sprach und nahm ihm vorsichtshalber das Telefon ab, um selbst mit dem Dänen am anderen Ende der Leitung zu sprechen. Steiner schäumte derweil vor Wut und fixierte dabei den Waldrand. Und diese ganze Scheiße nur wegen diesem verdammten Moskauliebhaber!


	11. Forest I

Emily war nass geschwitzt.  
Ihr dunkles Oberteil klebte ihr unangenehm am Körper und die langen, glatten schwarzen Haare hingen ihr im Gesicht. Sie musste schrecklich aussehen. Blass, keuchend und mit den Kräften am Ende. JJ und Reid sahen nicht viel besser aus. Reid Hose war an den Knien durch seinen Sturz aufgerissen, das Shirt schief mit Grasflecken. JJs Gesicht war vor Anstrengung so rot wie eine Tomate und man sah deutlich die Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn. Zu dritt standen sie vollkommen schutzlos auf der Lichtung und sahen ihrem Ende entgegen. Die drei Reiter hatten sie ohne Mühe eingeholt und waren nun gekommen, um sie entweder wieder in eine Zelle zu sperren, oder sie einfach direkt an Ort und Stelle umzulegen. Emily versteckte das Gesicht in den Händen und atmete zitternd ein und aus. Sie waren doch so weit gekommen! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Ihre Finger krallten sich in ihre Kopfhaut und sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Konnten sie nicht einmal Glück haben, nur ein einziges Mal? War das tatsächlich zu viel verlangt? Ein überraschtes Einatmen begleitet von einem „Oh mein Gott!“ seitens JJ und ein freudiges Glucksen von Reid brachten sie dazu zwischen ihren Finger hindurch zu sehen. Augenblicklich nahm sie die Hände herunter.  
Den Ersten den sie sah war Tim. Er saß auf einem dunkelbraunen Pferd, mit Sattel, Trense und allem drum und dran. Der Kinderarzt grinste sie an und fuhr sich lässig mit der Hand durch die Haare. Auf dem zweiten Pferd, eine weiße Stute, saß ein weiterer Gefangener den Emily jedoch nicht kannte. Das dritte Pferd erkannte die Profilerin jedoch sofort wieder. Es handelte sich um Alexanders hellbraunen Hengst und im Sattel saß kein geringerer als der Russe höchstpersönlich.

„Los, springt auf! Wir sind noch nicht aus der Gefahrenzone!“, rief Tim ihnen zu und streckte die Hand nach unten aus.

Für einen kurzen Moment rührte sich keiner von ihnen. Sie alle zögerten, doch dann brach Reid das Eis in dem er selbstbewusst auf Tims Pferd zu ging und sich von dem Engländer auf den Rücken des Tieres helfen ließ. JJ wurde von dem anderen Gefangenen auf die Stute gehievt und ehe Emily es sich versah, wurde sie grob am Oberarm gepackt und fand sich wenige Herzschläge später an Alexanders Rücken gepresst wieder. Bevor sie sich an die neue Situation gewöhnen konnte, schnalzte der Russe schon mit der Zunge und gab seinem Hengst die Sporen. Emily konnte sich einen erschrockenen Ausruf nicht verkneifen, als das Pferd plötzlich einen Satz nach vorne machte und im Vollgalopp durch den Wald raste. Sie krallte ihre Hände in Alexanders Hüfte und merkte sich, sich später dafür zu entschuldigen. Die FBI-Agentin war noch nie zuvor geritten und sie musste zugeben, dass ihre derzeitige Situation wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Methode war, um es zu lernen. Auf Grund des Sattels musste sie sich nach vorne lehnen, um sich an Alexander festzuhalten zu können und nicht hinunter zu rutschen. Bäume und Sträucher jagten an ihnen vorbei und nach einiger Zeit wagte Emily einen Blick nach hinten. Tim und Reid waren nur wenige Meter rechts hinter ihnen, während von JJs Pferd nur ein weißer, verschwommener Fleck weiter hinten zusehen war.  
Doch natürlich lief auch hier nicht alles glatt.  
Sie spürte wie Alexanders Rückenmuskulatur sich mit einem Mal verhärtete. Sein Körper war in Alarmbereitschaft, die Muskeln zum zerreißen gespannt und sie konnte seine Konzentration und Aufmerksamkeit förmlich fühlen.

_„Nimm die Zügel.“_

Sie reagierte zunächst auf die russischen Worte nicht, musste erst verarbeiten, dass er gerade überhaupt etwas zu ihr gesagt hatte. Ungeduldig drückte er ihr das Leder gegen die Hand und sie schlang geistesgegenwärtig die Finger darum. Ihr wurde erst bewusst, was für eine Verantwortung sie besaß, als er seine Arme hob und ein Gewehr in den Händen hielt. Er musste es wohl vor sich auf dem Sattel balanciert haben. Ihre Hände umkrallten panisch die Lederzügel. Was sollte sie tun? Musste sie lenken? Was, wenn sie etwas Falsches tat? Alexander schien mehr Vertrauen in sie zu haben, denn er war vollkommen ruhig und zielte hochkonzentriert auf die Bäume zu ihrer Linken. Dann drückte er ab.  
Die Kugel schien ihr Ziel gefunden zu haben, denn Emily konnte jemanden schreien und ein Pferd aufgeregt wiehern hören. Das typische Klicken einer Waffe verriet ihr, dass Alexander nach lud. Erneut hob er die Arme und zielte zwischen die Bäume. Ein weiterer Schuss ertönte und auch dieser war anscheinend ein Volltreffer. Der Lauf des Gewehres rauchte leicht, als Alexander zum zweiten Mal nach lud und zielte. Doch noch bevor er abdrücken konnte, knallte es. Ihre Verfolger schienen ebenfalls Waffen zu besitzen und feuerten nun zurück. Ein schriller Schrei hallte durch die Bäume und Emily fuhr zusammen. JJ! War ihre Freundin getroffen worden?! Noch ein Schuss (ebenfalls von der Seite ihrer Verfolger) schoss durch die Bäume, ein weiterer folgte, doch nun feuerte Alexander zurück. Ein Pferd wieherte panisch, ansonsten war es still. Keine Schüsse, keine Rufe. Alexander senkte sein Gewehr und nahm wenige Atemzüge später Emily die Zügel aus der Hand. Die Profilerin lehnte sich erleichtert wieder ein Stück nach hinten und bemerkte dabei die Flüssigkeit die in ihren Haaren klebte. Rot tropfte es von den Spitzen auf ihr dunkelblaues Shirt. Blut.  
_Ich muss mich verletzt haben … eine Kugel muss mich erwischt haben … Ich –_  
Sie hob den Kopf und sah Blut Alexanders Schulterblatt herunter fließen. Es war nicht viel und er schien es noch nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben, doch trotzdem war er verletzt. Alle Vernunft in Emily schrie anzuhalten und sich um die Wunde zu kümmern. In ihrem Beruf hießen Schusswunden nie etwas Gutes. Allerdings würde es ihren sicheren Tod bedeuten nun anzuhalten, um sich um einen Streifschuss zu kümmern, den der Verletzte noch nicht einmal zu spüren schien. Vielleicht war Alexanders Adrenalinspiegel im Moment jedoch so hoch, dass er die Schmerzen überspielte und sein Gehirn sie gar nicht wahrnahm. Doch der Blutstrom war bereits versiegt und Emily wurde auf andere Gedanken gebracht, als die Bäume um sie herum lichter wurden und Wasserplätschern zu hören war. Sie schienen an einen Bach oder Fluss gekommen zu sein, denn das stetige Trommeln der Pferdehufe bei jedem Galoppsprung änderte sich in ein rhythmisches Platsch-Platsch. Alexander machte eine scharfe Rechtskurve und sie galoppierten nun mit der Strömung den Bach hinunter. Wasser spritzte an Emilys Schuhe und Beine. Wieder wagte sie einen Blick nach hinten und sah, dass Tim und Reid direkt hinter ihnen waren, auch JJ und der andere Gefangene hatten sie bald eingeholt.  
Die Profilerin atmete erleichtert aus. Den schlimmsten Teil schienen sie nun überstanden zu haben. Mit der Zeit verringerte Alexander ihr Tempo. Sie galoppierten zwar noch immer, aber die Bäume zu beiden Seiten des Baches rasten nicht mehr als grüner Schleier an ihnen vorbei. Letztendlich parierten er zum Trab durch, was für Emily die pure Hölle war. Selbst im Galopp hatte sie sich kaum halten können, doch im holprigen Trab verlor sie viel schneller ihr Gleichgewicht. Alexander schien ihr Bemühen nicht vom Pferderücken zu fallen zu bemerken, denn er zog erneut sacht an den Zügeln und sein Hengst fiel in einen starken Schritt. Emily atmete erleichtert aus. Das war viel angenehmer. Durch ihr langsames Tempo besah sich die Profilerin nun ordentlich ihre Umgebung. Der Bach war links und rechts von einem kurzen Wiesenstück gesäumt, dahinter erhoben sich wuchtige Laub- und Nadelbäume. Der Himmel über ihnen war weißlich-grau mit kleinen blauen Flecken. Jetzt, wo ihr Adrenalinspiegel sich wieder senkte, spürte sie die Kälte. Ein frischer Wind wehte durch die Bäume und ließ ihre Haare aufwirbeln und ihre Kleidung rascheln. Ein Schwarm Vögel zog über ihre Köpfe hinweg und verschwand hinter den Baumkronen. Nach der Aufregung und Angst genoss Emily diesen friedlichen Augenblick.  
Die FBI-Agentin wusste nicht wie lange sie unterwegs waren, doch es mussten mehrere Stunden gewesen sein, da Alexander erst als es begann zu dämmern den Bach verließ und einen Weg zwischen dichten Büschen hindurch in den Wald einschlug. An einer gewaltigen Buche mit aus dem Boden hervor schauenden Wurzeln hielt er schließlich an. Er half Emily dabei unfallfrei vom Rücken seines Pferdes zukommen, ehe er selbst elegant das Bein über den Pferderücken schwang und abstieg. Die anderen taten es ihnen gleich. Na ja, der Gefangene, der mit JJ auf dem weißen Pferd geritten war, machte einen äußerst bedenklichen Abgang. Kraftlos ließ er sich zu Boden fallen und griff sich dabei an die linke Bauchseite. Tim war sofort bei ihm, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn und fühlte fachmännisch seinen Puls. Reid hockte neben ihn und half ihm dabei den Gefangenen auf die gesunde Seite zu drehen. JJ stand nur mit bleichem Gesicht daneben und sah den beiden regungslos zu. Alexander band derweil die Pferde an einem tiefhängenden Ast fest und nahm ihnen die Sättel ab.

„Schusswunde“, meldete sich Tim nach einer Weile, „Er hat ziemlich viel Blut verloren.“  
„K-Kannst du ihm helfen?“, fragte JJ zitternd. Sie hatte die Arme um den Körper geschlungen, wie um sich selbst festzuhalten.  
„In unserer derzeitigen Lage gibt es nicht mehr viel, was ich für ihn tun könnte. Ich bräuchte etwas zum desinfizieren, Nadel und Faden und Blutkonserven. Aber wir haben noch nicht einmal etwas, um die Kugel sicher entfernen zu können. Sie könnte den Darm oder andere Organe verletzt haben.“  
„Wie hoch sind seine Überlebenschancen?“  
Emily warf dem Verletzten einen skeptischen Blick zu. Das kurzgeschnittene gräuliche Haar des jungen Mannes war von Schweiß durchtränkt, seine Haut weiß wie ein Blattpapier. Sein Atem kam in kurzen, röchelnden Atemzügen und er zitterte vor Kälte und Schmerzen.  
„So gut wie null. Er ist bereits bewusstlos und fiebert.“  
Tim hob den Kopf und sah an Emily vorbei zu Alexander, der zu ihnen getreten war und den Gefangenen aus ruhigen blauen Augen musterte. Der Russe war vollkommen gelassen, seine Uniform saß noch immer perfekt und er sah überhaupt nicht danach aus, als wäre er mehrere Stunden auf einem Pferd durch den Wald geprescht auf der Flucht vor Menschen, die auf ihn geschossen hatten. Tim sah ihn fragend an und Alexander nickte mit dem Kopf. Der Engländer nickte zurück und begann den Gefangenen unter den Achseln zu packen und so seinen Oberkörper anzuheben.  
„Spencer, zieh ihm das T-Shirt aus.“  
„Was!? A-Aber …!“  
„Ich sagte, zieh ihm das T-Shirt aus.“  
Das junge Genie sah ihn verwirrt an, machte sich dann allerdings dennoch daran dem Verletzten sein Shirt umständlich über den Kopf zu zerren. Kurz darauf folgte auch seine Hose, so dass der Gefangene bald nur noch in seiner Unterwäsche bekleidet auf dem Waldboden lag. Danach hoben Tim und Alexander ihn hoch und trugen ihn zum Schimmel, während Reid die Kleidungsstücke in eine der Satteltaschen packen sollte. Mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie es denn zuckenden Körper über den Pferderücken zu legen. Anschließend machte Alexander das Pferd wieder los und führte es von ihrem kleinen „Lager“ weg, durch die Büsche in Richtung Bach. Kaum war der Russe verschwunden, kehrte eine seltsame Stille ein.  
„Kommt“, brach Tim nach einer Weile ihr Schweigen, seine Stimme war ruhig und unbeeindruckt, „Wir wollen den Ort ein bisschen heimischer machen.“

Es war bereits dunkel, als sie alle zusammen nah am Baum zwischen zwei dicken Wurzeln saßen. Sie alle hatten etwas Wasser aus dem Bach getrunken (ihnen war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, auch wenn Reid ihnen aufgezählt hatte wie viele Bakterien sie damit aufnahmen), dabei hatte kaum einer von ihnen etwas gesagt. Alexander und Tim hatten die Pferde getränkt und auf der Wiesenfläche neben dem Bach etwas grasen lassen. Keiner der beiden hatte auch nur ein Wort gesagt. Obwohl sie aus komplett unterschiedlichen Ländern kamen und die Sprache des jeweils anderen nicht konnten, schienen sie sich blendend zu verstehen. Es wirkte beinahe so, als wären sie schon einmal in einer solchen Situation gewesen.  
Was mit dem verletzten Gefangenen geschehen war, wusste jeder von ihnen, ohne das es einer es aussprechen musste. Alexander hatte ihn im Bach ertränkt. So gab es kein Blut, was wiederum wilde Tiere anlocken könnte. Die Leiche schien der Russe irgendwo im Wald abgelegt zu haben, da der Rücken des Schimmels leer war, als er wieder zurückkehrte. Emily wusste, dass es das Beste gewesen war, doch trotzdem fühlte es sich seltsam falsch an. Vielleicht hätte man ihm ja doch noch irgendwie helfen können …

„Und wie gehen wir nun weiter vor?“, fragte Reid.  
Schulter an Schulter saß der Profiler mit Tim am Baustamm, den Rücken gegen die helle Rinde gelehnt. Er sah hellwach aus, seine braunen Augen leuchteten durch die Dunkelheit.  
„Morgen reiten wir weiter“, antwortete ihm Tim.  
„Und wohin?“  
„Irgendwohin. Bleib locker, Spencer“, fügte er noch gähnend hinzu, „Wir werden schon irgendetwas finden. So schnell sterben wir nicht.“  
„Woher willst du das wissen? Statistiken besagen, dass …“, seine letzten Worte waren dumpf und nicht zu verstehen. Emily vermutete, dass Tim ihm die Hand vor den Mund gehalten hatte, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
„Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe so was schon mal überlebt. Außerdem haben wir Alexander bei uns, das allein erhöht unsere Überlebenschancen auf 70 %. Wir sollten nun am besten alle versuchen etwas zu schlafen.“  
Ihnen allen war kalt, weswegen sie eng aneinander rückten, als sie versuchten es sich auf dem harten Waldboden gemütlich zu machen. Reid und JJ waren in der Mitte, da die beiden am heftigsten froren. Emily und Tim hatten beide jeweils eine der Wurzeln im Rücken.  
„Das ist viel besser als das letzte Mal …“, murmelte Tim und Emily konnte es rascheln hören, als er versuchte eine bequeme Position zum schlafen zu finden. Mittlerweile war es stockdunkel geworden, man sah kaum noch die eigene Hand vor Augen. Die einzige Lichtquelle bildete der Halbmond am Himmel, doch sein Licht war nicht stark genug, um durch die dichten Äste der Buche zu dringen. Emily seufzte in JJs Schulter, als erneut Tims Stimme ertönte:  
„Alexander?“  
Ein Brummen aus Richtung der Pferde war zu hören.  
_„Willst du nicht zu uns kommen?“_ , fragte Emily auf russisch, ehe Tim die Worte auf englisch sagen konnte.  
Zunächst erhielt sie keine Antwort. Wind raschelte in den Blättern der Bäume und ganz leise konnte man das Plätschern des Bachs hören. Irgendwo schrie eine Eule und kurz darauf hallte Flügelschlagen durch die Nacht.  
_„Ich bleibe wach“_ , kam die verspätete Antwort.  
Seine Stimme hörte sich merkwürdig belegt an, als wäre er mit den Gedanken eigentlich ganz woanders.  
„Kommt er rüber?“, erkundigte sich Tim, der wohl das Gesprächsthema erahnt hatte.  
„Nein, er sagt, dass er Wache hält.“  
„Auch gut. Das hat er früher auch gerne gemacht. Gute Nacht, Alexander!“  
Den letzten Teil übersetzte dieses Mal Reid, doch sie erhielten keine Antwort. Emily wurde das dumpfe Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas mit dem Russen ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Sie kannte ihn zwar noch nicht allzu lange, doch dieses Verhalten konnte sie sich gerade einfach nicht erklären. Plötzlich wurde ihr heiß und kalt. Die Wunde! Er war ja verletzt gewesen! Eigentlich wollte Emily sich aufsetzen, doch auf einmal überkam sie die Müdigkeit. Ihr wurden die Augen schwer. JJ neben ihr war warm und ihr Körper sehnte sich nach Schlaf und Erholung. Ehe es sich die Profilerin versah, waren ihr schon die Augen zu gefallen. _Morgen … Morgen kümmern wir uns um seine Wunde … ganz bestimmt … Morgen …_


	12. Farm

Emily wurde von einem harten Rippenstoß geweckt. Blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen und sah dabei in JJs müdes Gesicht. Ihre Kollegin murmelte irgendetwas von wegen sie sollten aufstehen und Emily nickte nur schläfrig. Seufzend setzte die FBI-Agentin sich auf und drückte dabei den Rücken durch, der daraufhin ein leises Knackgeräusch von sich gab. Die Nacht auf dem harten, kalten Waldboden hatte ihren Gelenken definitiv nicht sonderlich gutgetan. Sie strich sich ein paar verirrte schwarze Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und sah sich um. Tim und Alexander waren schon auf. Tim weckte gerade Reid, während Alexander dabei war die Pferde zu satteln. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, das Einzige was anzeigte, dass es schon morgens war, war das Vogelgezwitscher. Zitternd stand Emily auf und schlang dabei die Arme um den Körper. Es war furchtbar kalt. Raureif glänzte auf den Grashalmen und ein frischer Wind pfiff durch die Bäume.  
Und während Emily den Blättern dabei zusah wie sie durch die Luft segelten, bemerkte sie erst in welcher Situation sie sich gerade befanden. Sie waren irgendwo im Nirgendwo, wussten nicht in welcher Richtung die nächste Stadt oder das nächste Dorf lag. Keiner von ihnen hatte etwas zu essen oder trinken eingepackt und sie alle trugen nur einfache Kleidung die sie vor Wind und Kälte nicht schützte. Die herabfallenden Blätter waren braun oder orange verfärbt, ein deutliches Zeichen für den Herbst und den danach kommenden Winter. Wie sollten sie bei Eis und Schnee hier draußen überleben? Sie sah sich nach ihren Kameraden um. JJ schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben wie sie, die blonde Profilerin starrte mit glasigen Augen auf den Waldboden und zitterte dabei wie Espenlaub. Reid lachte mit Tim über irgendeinen Scherz. Ihr jüngstes Teammitglied schien trotz seines 187-IQ-Gehirn das Ausmaß ihrer Lage noch nicht erkannt zu haben. Alexander und Tim waren beide gelassen, gerade Tim machte einen unfassbar ruhigen Eindruck. Ausgelassen witzelte er weiter mit Reid herum und half nebenbei den Sattel für Alexanders Pferd festzumachen. Er schien Emilys Blicke gespürt zu haben, denn er drehte sich um und lächelte ihr zu.

„Seid ihr fertig? Müsst ihr nochmal ähm … austreten, oder so? Ansonsten würden wir nämlich weiter reiten.“  
„Und wohin?“, murmelte JJ erschöpft, „Weißt du wie wir hier wieder rauskommen?“  
Tims Augen verengten sich missbilligend und er schenkte JJ einen genervten Blick. Es war das erste Mal, dass Emily in ungeduldig erlebte.  
„Nein, natürlich weiß ich nicht, wie wir hier rauskommen, aber hier zu bleiben und zu hoffen, dass uns irgendjemand findet ist noch bescheuerter. Da stehen die Chancen deutlich schlechter. Oder hast du etwa ein Funktelefon mit dem wir jemanden erreichen können? Dachte ich mir. Also hör endlich auf herum zu maulen und überlass die Planung Alexander und mir. Wir haben mit solchen Situationen nämlich schon bedeutend mehr Erfahrung als ihr. Seid ihr fertig? Dann würden wir jetzt weiter reiten.“

Emily und JJ „traten“ tatsächlich noch einmal „aus“, ehe sie bereit waren weiter zureiten. Reid verneinte dabei Tims Anfrage bei ihm wieder mitzureiten und setzte sich mit JJ zusammen auf den Schimmel. Emily ließ sich von Tim auf die dunkelbraune Stute helfen und bemerkte dabei ganz genau die verwirrten Blicke die der Kinderarzt Reid zu warf. Das junge Genie bekam jedoch nichts davon mit, da Alexander bereits das Startsignal gab und sie sich in Bewegung setzten. In einem gemütlichen Galopp ging es weiter den Bach hinunter, dieses Mal jedoch nicht durch das Wasser, sondern nur am Ufer entlang. Alexander ritt ein paar Galoppsprünge vor ihnen und schien nicht in der Stimmung zu sein sich mit einem von ihnen zu unterhalten. Stattdessen gab er das Tempo vor und warf nur ab und an mal einen Blick zur Seite, um ihre unmittelbare Umgebung im Auge zu behalten. Emily versuchte vergeblich sich zu entspannen. Eigentlich war die Sache an sich doch gar nicht so schlecht. Immerhin steckte sie nicht allein in diesem unheimlichen Wald fest, sondern sie waren zu fünft. Wie lautete die Statistik von der Reid ihnen mal erzählte hatte? Je größer die Gruppe, desto höher die Überlebenschancen? Emily hoffte inständig, dass dies war sein möge. Der Einzige, dem sie zutraute mit einer solchen Situation zurecht zu kommen, war Alexander. Er wirkte, als könnte er jagen und die Himmelsrichtungen anhand des Sonnenstandes lesen. Auch wenn es unsinnig war, vertraute sie ihm auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise. Sie verstand nun, warum Tim sich in seiner Gegenwart so sicher fühlte. Alexander hatte etwas an sich, dass man immer meinte er wisse was er täte und wie es weiterginge.  
Sie waren schone eine Weile geritten, als die Sonne aufging. Die ersten bleichen Sonnenstrahlen berührten die Erde, beleuchteten die Baumwipfel und brachten das Wasser des Bachs zum glitzern. Der Himmel begann sich rosarot zu färben, während die Sonne Zentimeter für Zentimeter hinter den Bäumen hervorkam.

„Emily?“  
Es war Tims Stimme, die sie von dem wunderschönen Anblick des Sonnenaufgangs losriss.  
„Ja?“  
„Ist Alexander verletzt?“  
Da fiel es ihr wieder ein. Die halsbrecherische Verfolgungsjagd, die Schüsse, das Blut …  
„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht genau“, gab sie zu, „Ich glaube ihn hat gestern doch einer der Schüsse erwischt. Allerdings hat er nichts gesagt und die Wunde ist auch relativ klein. Ein Streifschuss wahrscheinlich.“  
„Hm … gar nicht gut. Wunde mit Schlafmangel war noch nie ein gutes Zeichen.“  
„Schlafmangel?“  
„Er hat mich zumindest nicht geweckt, um ihn von der Wache abzulösen, dich?“  
„Nein.“  
„Hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. War beim letzten Mal auch schon so … ich hoffe nur er hat den fehlenden Schlaf in seiner Rechnung mit ein kalkuliert.“  
„Was meinst du mit ‚beim letzten Mal‘?“  
„Nicht jetzt. Zu einer anderen Zeit.“

Die Sonne stand schon bald hoch am Himmel und wärmte mit ihrem Licht die Erde. Der Wald erwachte immer mehr zum Leben. Vögel zwitscherten in den Bäumen, immer wieder konnte man einen Greifvogel schreien hören. Je weiter sie den Bach herunter ritten, desto breiter wurde dieser. Mittlerweile war er zu tief, um in der Strömung zu reiten wie sie es gestern getan hatten. Emily würde ihn nun eher als kleinen Fluss bezeichnen. Sie schloss gerade für einen Moment die Augen, um den Augenblick zu genießen, als Tim ihr hart seine Wirbelsäule gegen das Kinn stieß. Den Grund dafür erkannte die FBI-Agentin recht schnell: Alexander war nur wenige Meter vor ihnen zum halten gekommen und Reid und Tim mussten ihre Pferde harsch herum reißen, um ihn nicht zu überrennen.  
„Bloody Hell!“, fluchte Tim, „Nächstes Mal kannst du uns ja mal irgendwie vorwarnen!“  
Der Russe (der die englische Worte sowieso nicht verstanden hätte) schien ihm nicht zugehört zu haben. Stattdessen spähte er konzentriert durch die Bäume, den Rücken kerzengerade, die Schultern angespannt.  
Vor ihnen befand sich ein mehrere Meter tiefer Abhang. Das Wasser des Bachs floss in einem kleinen Wasserfall den Hang hinunter und bildete unten einen kleinen Teich, in dem gerade einmal Jack und Henry Platz gefunden hätten. Hinter dem Abhang erstreckte sich eine weitläufige Wiese und … eine Handvoll friedlich grasende Schafe. Neben den Schafen zählte Emily noch drei Kühe und irgendwo schnatterte eine Schar von Hühnern. Zu den Tieren gehörten Zäune, Ställe und sogar ein Haus. Ein Bauernhof! Emily konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen! Sie hatten tatsächlich einen Bauernhof gefunden. Endlich, richtige zivilisierte Menschen, ein Telefon, eine Dusche, ein Bett! Am liebsten wäre sie sofort vom Pferd gesprungen und freudig jubelnd über die Wiese gerannt, doch die ernsten Gesichtsausdrücke ihrer Gefährten riefen sie in die Realität zurück.  
Sie hatten keine Ahnung wem dieser Hof gehörte, geschweige denn, ob diese Person nicht auch hinter ihnen her war. Und selbst wenn sie es nicht war, wäre dies immer noch keine Garantie, dass sie auch aufgenommen wurden. Fünf abgerissene Personen, von denen eine ein Gewehr bei sich hatte, tauchen aus dem Nichts auf? Emily hätte ihnen auch nicht aufgemacht.

„Und was jetzt?“, fragte Tim.  
Alle Blicke wanderten zu Alexander, der bereits abgestiegen war und mit seinem Hengst auf Tim zu ging und ihm die Zügel seines Pferdes in die Hand drückte. Als nächstes folgte das Gewehr, nur das Messer behielt er und schob es in den Ärmel seines Hemdes.  
 _„Ihr wartet hier“_ , erklärte er, _„Ich regele das.“_  
„Und was genau hast du vor?“ Reid beobachtete ihn nervös dabei, wie er das Hemd zurecht rückte und sich ein paar Mal mit der Hand durch die blonden Haare fuhr, ein vergeblicher Versuch sie zu ordnen. Doch der Russe gab keine Antwort, sondern schenkte ihnen allen einen letzten ruhigen Blick, ehe er zwischen den Bäumen zu ihrer Linken verschwand.

~~~

 

Die herabgefallenen Blätter knirschten unter seinen Stiefeln, ansonsten gab er keinen Ton von sich. Der Abhang war hier nicht so steil, so schlitterte er langsam die staubige Erde hinunter und behielt den Bauernhof dabei immer fest im Blick. Seine Muskeln waren so angespannt, dass es weh tat und sein Herz schien ihm in der Kehle zu klopfen. Er war noch nie ein Stadtmensch gewesen, doch sein letzter Aufenthalt auf einem Bauernhof lag ebenfalls lange zurück. Sein Gehirn wollte ihm das merkwürdige Gefühl vermitteln, dass er gerade nach Hause kam. Selbstverständlich bildete er sich den Duft von frischgebackenen Brot und Lavendel nur ein. Genauso wenig konnte seine Mutter gerade am Fenster stehen und darüber lachen, dass er sich wie ein kleiner Junge hinter einem Baum versteckte.  
Alexander schüttelte energisch den Kopf, er musste ihn frei haben. Frei von solch kindischen Gedanken.  
Aus dem Schutz der Bäume heraus beobachtete er das Haus. Die Veranda mit dem Windspiel, der kleine Gemüsegarten neben der Scheune, das Haupthaus dessen blankes Holz in der Sonne zu glitzern schien. Alexander ließ einige Minuten verstreichen, ehe er hinter dem Baum hervor trat, den Wald damit verließ und mit schnellen, federnden Schritten auf die Veranda zu ging. Beim Geräusch seiner Schritte auf dem erdigen Zufahrtsweg, hob ein dunkelgrauer Hund den Kopf, der zuvor noch friedlich in seiner Hütte neben der Treppe geschlafen hatte. Sich schüttelnd sprang er auf und kam lautstark bellend auf Alexander zugelaufen. Aus dem vorher abschreckenden Kläffen wurde jedoch schnell ein leicht verunsichertes Schnauben und schließlich ein verwirrtes Winseln. Der Russe hatte sich nämlich nicht vom Bellen des Hundes aus der Ruhe bringen lassen, sondern war einfach weiter auf die Veranda zu gelaufen. Ein toller Wachhund schien dies nicht zu sein.  
Durch das Bellen des Hundes aufgeschreckt, erschien nur wenige Augenblicke später das Gesicht einer Frau im Fenster neben der Eingangstür. Kaum das Alexander die Stufen der Veranda erreichte, öffnete sich die Tür und eine rundliche Frau mit einer Bratpfanne in der Hand erschien im Rahmen.  
 _„Verschwinde!“_  
Sie sprach russisch.  
Gut. Sehr gut.  
 _„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung madám, aber können Sie mir sagen, wie man dieses Land hier nennt?“_  
Die Bäuerin sah ihn verwirrt an und ließ die Bratpfanne in ihren Händen etwas sinken.  
 _„Soll das ein Scherz sein? Wer bist du? Was willst du hier? Bist du ein entflohener Häftling?“_  
Ihre eigenen Worte machten sie wieder misstrauischer und sie hob die Pfanne über ihren Kopf, bereit zu zuschlagen, falls er näher kommen sollte. Alexander rührte sich jedoch nicht. Unbeweglich stand er auf der Veranda und legte sich seine nächsten Worte gut zurecht. Er war noch nie gut im Reden gewesen, geschweige denn die passenden Worte zu finden. Doch gerade jetzt hing einiges von der richtigen Wortwahl ab, sonst würde er diese Frau verschrecken und er wusste nicht wie lange die anderen in dieser Jahreszeit in einem Wald durchhalten würden.  
 _„Madám, ich weiß nicht was Sie gehört haben, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern , dass ich damit nichts zu tun habe. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich arbeite für Ivan Petrow.“  
„Ich kenne keinen Ivan Petrow.“_  
Ihre Hände zitterte und sie hatte die dunklen Augenbrauen eng zusammengezogen. Ihre schwarzen, dichten Haare leuchteten im Sonnenlicht. Alexander behielt die Nerven. Er wurde schon von weitaus gefährlicheren Dingen als einer Bratpfanne bedroht.  
 _„Sie kennen aber sicherlich Viktor Andrejewitsch Sokolow.“_  
Die Frau ließ vor Schreck die Pfanne fallen. Mit einem dumpfen Klirren kam sie auf den Holzdielen auf und blieb dort unbeachtet liegen. Die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen, stand die Bäuerin da und schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um die Worte nachvollziehen zu können.  
 _„Jeder hier kennt Viktor …“_ , hauchte sie.  
 _„Ich weiß, er ist hier in der Nähe aufgewachsen“_ , er trat einen Schritt näher an die Tür heran, um die Dringlichkeit seiner Worte zu verstärken, _„Hören Sie, dort oben auf dem Hügel warten vier Freunde von mir. Sie haben viel durchgemacht und im Moment sind sie auf der Flucht vor Leuten, die alles was Viktor aufgebaut haben wieder zunichte machen wollen. Wäre es vielleicht möglich sie für ein paar Tage hier unterzubringen? Selbstverständlich werden wir uns so nützlich machen wie es möglich ist. Doch bei diesem Wetter werden wir nicht weit kommen, ohne genau zu wissen wo die nächste Stadt ist. Können Sie uns helfen?“_  
Die Bäuerin zögerte. Sie hob die Pfanne vom Boden auf und musterte Alexander dann von oben bis unten. Das Risiko welches er gerade einging war nicht wirklich kalkulierbar. Sie konnte ja oder nein sagen, oder ihn mit ihrer Pfanne vom Grundstück scheuchen. Sollte sie auf die dumme Idee kommen einen richtigen Kampf zu provozieren, wusste Alexander jetzt schon, dass er gewinnen würde … selbst wenn sie unter dem braunen Kleid eine Flinte tragen sollte. Sie legte die Pfanne ans Kinn und dachte scharf nach, während sie abwechselnd ihn musterte und dann den Flur hinter sich.  
 _„ладно. Ich dürft bleiben. Einem Anhänger Viktors kann ich doch nichts abschlagen, aber“_ , ihr warmes Lächeln verschwand und sie hob ernst den Zeigefinger, _„ihr müsst im Haushalt helfen.“  
„Ja, Madám.“  
„Und mein Mann braucht Hilfe draußen auf den Feldern. Das ist keine leichte Arbeit!“  
„Das ist in Ordnung, Madám.“  
„Und hör auf mich Madám zu nennen, ich habe zwar vier Kinder aber so alt bin ich noch nicht. Ich heiße Olga.“  
„Ja.“_  
Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, um zu den anderen zurück zukehren, als sie ihn am Arm packte und festhielt.  
 _„Na na na na na … nicht so eilig, Jungchen. Erstens will ich deinen Namen wissen und zweitens will ich es sehen.“_  
Es war demütigend und er hasste es, doch die Leute glaubten ihm nur wenn er es ihnen zeigte. Die Kiefer aufeinander pressend knöpfte Alexander sein Hemd auf und schob die Krawatte beiseite. Die Bäuerin beugte sich zu ihm und inspizierte die linke Seite seiner Rippen ganz genau.  
 _„Mein Vater hatte auch so eins. Wie alt warst du, als sie es taten?“  
„Zwanzig“_, log er und sie durchschaute ihn sofort:  
 _„Ich dachte, ich soll dir vertrauen?“  
„Achtzehn“_, schwindelte er erneut und wieder erkannte sie die Lüge kaum, dass er sie aussprach.  
 _„Sechzehn“_ Das war die dritte Lüge und sie beide wussten es. Doch sie fragte nicht weiter nach. Hätte er ihr das richtige Alter gesagt, wäre sie wahrscheinlich in Ohnmacht gefallen.  
 _„Und dein Name?“  
„Ich heiße …“_

~~~

 

„Ist ja klasse, dass wir hier bleiben dürfen!“  
Tim strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und auch wenn die Bäuerin namens Olga seine Worte nicht verstand, ließ sie sich von seinem Lächeln anstecken. Sie saßen in einer kleinen voll gestellten Küche. Töpfe, Pfanne und weitere Kochutensilien hingen an den Wänden, die Regale waren gepackt mit Gewürzen und Kochbüchern. Der Tisch an dem sie saßen war aus altem Holz und schon äußerst abgenutzt. Das Holz war aufgedunsen und Emily konnte leicht mit dem Ende ihres Löffels kleine Kerben in die Platte ritzen. Es gab nicht genügend Platz für sie alle. Tim, JJ, Reid, sie selbst und die nette rundliche Bäuerin saßen am Tisch, während ihr Ehemann und Alexander im Hintergrund standen. Olga hatte ihnen eine einfache Suppe serviert. „Mehr konnte ich auf die Schnelle nicht machen. Ich hoffe sie schmeckt euch trotzdem“, hatte sie dazu gesagt, doch ihre Sorgen waren unbegründet gewesen. Die Suppe, auch wenn sie hauptsächlich nur aus Karotten, Wasser und etwas anderem bestand was Emily nicht identifizieren konnte, war äußerst lecker … vielleicht hing dies allerdings auch nur mit ihrem nagenden Hunger zusammen.  
Nachdem Alexander zu ihnen zurückgekehrt war, waren sie gemeinsam den Hügel hinunter geritten und wurden von einer kleinen, rundlichen Frau mit breitem Gesicht und freundlichen, blitzenden dunklen Augen in Empfang genommen. Olga hatte ihnen versichert, es sei kein Problem, wenn sie bleiben würden und ob sie denn Hunger hätten. Während Tim und die Profiler der Bäuerin in der Küche bei der Zubereitung der Suppe etwas zur Hand gingen, kümmerte Alexander sich mit Olgas Ehemann Peter, um die Pferde. Emily schenkte dem blonden Russen einen kurzen Seitenblick. Lässig lehnte Alexander im Türrahmen der Küche, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die Gesichtszüge entspannt. Die FBI-Agentin musste zugeben, dass sie ziemlich beeindruckt von seiner Aktion war. Immerhin war es ziemlich riskant gewesen unbewaffnet wildfremde Leute um Unterkunft zu fragen. Zudem musste er ziemlich geschickt im Reden sein, da er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte die Bäuerin zu überreden, dass sie bleiben konnten.

_„Was macht ihr überhaupt Ende Herbst ganz allein in diesem riesigen Wald?“_ , fragte Olga nun und aus ihrer Stimme konnte man ehrliche Sorge hören.  
Reid wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um ihr zu antworten (oder vielleicht auch nur um die Worte für Tim und JJ zu übersetzen), doch Alexander kam ihm zuvor:  
 _„Wir wurden verfolgt.“  
„Verfolgt? Von wem?“  
„Leuten, die nach all den Jahren immer noch an Igors und Boris' Idealen festhalten.“  
„Ich wusste damals schon, dass es mit den beiden kein gutes Ende nehmen würde!“_, mischte sich Olgas Ehemann in das Gespräch ein, _„Aber das es noch immer Drecksschweine gibt, die die beiden unterstützen … die Welt geht den Bach runter.“  
„Jetzt verteufle doch nicht gleich die ganze Welt! Du bist immer so ein Pessimist!“_  
Olga seufzte schwer und schüttelte über die Art ihres Mannes den Kopf. Es entstand eine kurze Pause. Tim und JJ schienen es aufgeben zu haben, auf eine Übersetzung des Gesprächs zu hoffen und aßen jeder für sich stumm ihre Suppe. Reid hingegen zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und setzte das Gespräch mit einer Frage fort:  
 _„Wer sind Igor und Boris?“  
„Zwei in ganz Russland bekannte Revolutionäre. Igor Makarow und Boris Petrow. Ich möchte nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen, aber die beiden haben einige schlimme Dinge angerichtet. Es ist äußerst beunruhigend zu wissen, dass sie immer noch Anhänger besitzen … dabei sind beide schon seit über zwanzig Jahren tot.“_  
Olga bekam bei ihren eigenen Worten eine Gänsehaut und schlang die Arme um den Körper. Revolutionäre? Emily hatte noch nie etwas von einer solchen Revolution in Russland gehört. An Reids verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck las sie ab, dass auch ihr Kollege nichts über solche Ereignisse wusste und das wollte schon etwas heißen. Das weitere Essen verlief schweigend. Emily und Reid waren zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, als dass sie die Unterhaltung für Tim und JJ übersetzt hätten, doch dafür war sicherlich ein andern Mal Zeit.

Nach dem Essen zeigte Olga ihnen zunächst das Badezimmer und anschließend ihre Schlafplätze. Alexander und Peter blieben in der Küche und räumten das Geschirr weg. Das Haupthaus des Bauernhofes war zweistöckig. Im Erdgeschoss befand sich das Wohnzimmer, die Küche, das Badezimmer mit der Badewanne und das Schlafzimmer des Bauernehepaars. Der erste Stock (beziehungsweise der Dachboden) bestand aus nur drei Räumen: Einer Toilette, einem Vorratsraum der ebenfalls als Abstellkammer genutzt wurde und einem riesigen Schlaf- und Wohnraum. Zwei Betten und ein Sofa befanden sich in dem sonst kargen Raum. Es gab auf Grund die Dachschräge noch nicht einmal ein Fenster, der Holz- und Staubgeruch lag einem dadurch sehr penetrant in der Nase, doch es war allemal besser als eine Steinzelle ohne Licht.  
 _„Wir haben leider nur vier Schlafmöglichkeiten“_ , erklärte Olga während ihre Gäste das dunkle Holz des Bodens und der Wände inspizierten, _„In der Kammer haben wir noch eine Matratze und ich könnte noch Decken für das Sofa holen, doch entweder müssen zwei von euch sich ein Bett teilen oder einer schläft auf dem Boden.“  
„Das ist nicht schlimm“_, beruhigte sie Emily mit einem warmen Lächeln, _„Wir bekommen das schon irgendwie hin.“_  
Olga erwiderte das Lächeln und entschuldigte sich dann mit den Worten, dass sie ein paar Kissen und Decken holen würde. Kaum war sie verschwunden, hob Tim die Stimme:  
„Also, ich denke es ist nur gerecht, wenn die beiden Damen die Betten bekommen würden. Nicht wahr, Reid? Also ich hätte nichts dagegen auf der Matratze zu schlafen, außer du hast etwas gegen Sofas?“  
Reid zuckte nur mit den Schultern und testete mit der Hand den Weichheitsgrad der Polsterung.  
„Wir können uns ja auch abwechseln“, meinte er dann, „Ich schlafe eine Nacht auf dem Sofa und du auf der Matratze und dann tauschen wir.“  
Tim grinste breit und erklärte sein Einverständnis. JJ hatte sich derweil schon auf das rechte der beiden Betten gesetzt. Mit zittrigen Fingern zupfte sie an der Blümchendecke und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen zogen sich ihre Mundwickel etwas nach oben und zeigten den Ansatz eines Lächelns. Auch Emily ließ sich nun auf das freie Bett fallen und mit einem erfreuten Seufzen nach hinten gleiten. Keine muffige Decke, keine Löcher im Bettlaken! Es war der Himmel auf Erden! Als Olga mit weiteren Decken, Kissen und der versprochenen Matratze wiederkam, war die Stimmung ausgelassen. Reid und Tim lachten über eine witzige Geschichte, die Tim erzählt hatte, JJ hatte sich hingelegt und war bereits leicht weg gedöst und Emily konnte nicht genug davon bekommen ihr Gesicht in dem weichen Kissen zu vergraben. Kaum war die Bäuerin wieder aus dem Zimmer, verschaffte Tim sich Gehör:  
„Okay, morgen beschäftigen wir uns dann mit der Frage wie wir hier wieder wegkommen und ob die hier vielleicht ein Telefon haben. Oh Gott, ich muss sagen, dieses Mal hat Alexander sich wirklich selbst übertroffen! So gut hatte ich es schon seit gefühlten Jahren nicht mehr!“  
Lachend warf er sich auf die Matratze, ehe Reid ihn besorgt fragen konnte was er damit meinte. Auch Emily legte sich unter die Bettdecke und starrte entspannt zu den Dachbalken hoch. Ja, morgen würde sie ein schönes Bad nehmen, heute war sie einfach zu müde dafür, und dann würden sie einen weg nach Hause finden! Endlich war das Glück wieder auf ihrer Seite! Sie wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und ehe Emily es sich versah, schlossen sich ihre Augen und sie war eingeschlafen.

~~~

 

_„Achtung, es wird kalt.“_  
Alexander zuckte nicht zusammen, als das nasse Tuch sein Schulterblatt berührte. Es brannte leicht, doch der Schmerz war eher angenehm. Behutsam tupfte Olga über die bereits verkrustete kleine Wunde an seiner Schulter. Dabei war ihre Vorsicht unbegründet, Alexander hatte schon weitaus schlimmere Schmerzen aushalten müssen. Eigentlich hatte er den Streifschuss vergessen wollen, doch seine Erfahrung belehrte ihn eines besseren. Entzündete Wunden wären in seiner jetzigen Situation eine unnötige Belastung die er sich nicht leisten konnte.  
Olga ging fachmännisch und dennoch sanft vor. Mit klarem Wasser säuberte sie die Verletzung zunächst, ehe sie sie mit einem einfachen Leinentuch verband. Peter beobachtete seine Frau dabei, genehmigte sich ein Glas seines kostbaren Wodkas und stellte Alexander unentwegt Fragen:  
 _„Wie lange habt ihr denn vor zu bleiben?“  
„Peter, ich bitte dich!“  
„Was denn? Das war nicht negativ gemeint. Natürlich können sie solange bleiben wie sie wollen.“  
„Nicht lang“_, entgegnete Alexander ruhig und griff zu seinem schwarzem Hemd, dass über der Lehne des Küchenstuhls hing, _„Ein paar Tage, vielleicht eine Woche. Wenn die anderen wieder einigermaßen auf den Beinen sind, reiten wir weiter.“  
„Und wohin wollt ihr?“  
„Am besten zu einem Telefon, oder einem Flughafen. Immerhin kommt keiner von ihnen aus Russland.“  
„Nicht? Der hübsche Junge spricht aber ziemlich gut russisch“_, erwiderte Olga und wusch sich die Hände am Waschbecken.  
Alexander knöpfte sich derweil das Hemd zu und griff danach zu seiner dunkelblauen Jacke.  
 _„Wie weit ist das nächste Telefon entfernt?“  
„Etwa zwei Tagesritte von hier. Wenn man ein trainiertes Pferd hat vielleicht auch nur anderthalb. Mit einem Wagen selbstverständlich schneller.“  
„Ich würde ungern ein Auto nehmen“_, erklärte Alexander, _„Falls man immer noch hinter uns her sein sollte, wäre eine offene Straße ungünstig.“_  
Peter nickte ernst zu seinem Plan. Olga trocknete sich derweil die Hände ab und kam dann wieder zu ihnen.  
 _„Wir sollten solche Pläne für heute ruhen lassen. Morgen ist immerhin auch noch ein Tag. Es tut mir leid, dass wir euch nicht besser unterbringen können. Es ist eine Schande einem Anhänger Viktors unseren schäbigen Dachboden anbieten zu müssen.“  
„Es ist mehr als ich erwarten könnte.“  
„Gute Nacht, Vitya“_, entgegnete die Bäuerin sanft und er schenkte ihr daraufhin ein leichtes Lächeln.  
Gemeinsam mit ihrem Ehemann verließ sie die Küche. Alexander blieb auf dem harten Küchenstuhl sitzen und stützte seufzend die Ellbogen auf der zerkratzten Tischplatte ab. Er wusste, dass er zu viel von dem Bauernehepaar verlangte. Sollten die Wärter des Lagers tatsächlich hinter ihnen her sein, würden sie diesen Hof auseinander nehmen, ob Alexander und die anderen nun da waren oder nicht. Es wäre seine Schuld und er könnte es nie wieder gut machen. Zudem missachtete er gerade sämtliche Befehle die Petrow ihm gegeben hatte. Er hatte andere in die ganze Sache mit hineingezogen. Müde fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und durch die Haare und versuchte zu überlegen wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Weiterreiten war im Moment noch keine Option, dafür waren seine Begleiter noch zu schwach. Es würde nicht schaden noch ein paar Tage hierzubleiben und sich auszuruhen, doch was dann? Den Zweitagesritt wagen, um an ein Telefon zu kommen? Er könnte auch allein weiter reiten, immerhin waren die Wärter eher hinter ihm her, als hinter den anderen. Aber das war auch keine Lösung seines Problems.  
Erschöpft legte er sich mit dem Oberkörper auf den Tisch und legte den Kopf auf seinen Armen ab. Das Tappen von Pfoten und die anschließende Wärme eines weiteren Körper verriet ihm, dass sich der Hund neben sein rechtes Bein gelegt hatte. Ein kleiner Trost für seine verzwickte Lage. Die Augen weit geöffnet starrte er auf die beigen Küchenschränke und hing längst verdrängten Erinnerungen nach.  
Seine Mutter hatte damals in einer ähnlichen Küche gestanden und gekocht, während sein Vater unterwegs war. Er hatte ihr gerne dabei zugesehen und sich ihre Geschichten über seinen tapferen Großvater angehört. Beinahe meinte er erneut das Lachen seiner Mutter zu hören, weil er ihr versichert hatte, dass er eines Tages genauso tapfer wie sein Großvater werden würde.  
 _„Dafür müsstest du in einen Krieg ziehen und das werde ich niemals zu lassen“_ , hatte sie geantwortet und ihm über ihre Schulter zugezwinkert.  
Wie unrecht sie im Nachhinein doch hatte. Mittlerweile hatte er in mehr Kriegen mitgekämpft als er zählen konnte. Petrow verließ sich auf ihn und Alexander würde immer da sein, wenn sein Vorgesetzter nach ihm verlangte. Er würde in jeden Krieg ziehen, den Petrow anzettelte und in jeder Schlacht an vorderster Front mitkämpfen. Immerhin schuldete er Petrow mehr, als er je in seinem Leben zurückgeben könnte. Müde schloss er die Augen und stellte sich seine Mutter vor. Wie sie summend durch die Küche lief, Wasser aufsetzte und klein geschnittenes Gemüse von einem Brettchen in einen Topf schob.  
 _„Ich bin gleich fertig. Geh dir schon einmal die Hände waschen!“_  
Er nickte und lächelte. Eilig lief er ins Badezimmer und wusch sich eifrig die Hände. Danach rannte er fröhlich in die Küche zurück, doch seine Mutter war fort. Stattdessen sah er die Umrisse von Männer am Küchenfenster, das Licht von Taschenlampen das durch die Scheibe schien. Erschrocken stolperte er zurück in den Flur und fand dort seine Mutter, die eilig ein paar Hosen in eine Tasche stopfte und sich dabei immer wieder panisch umsah.  
 _„Mum“_ , hauchte er, _„Was ist los?“  
„Wir haben keine Zeit! Los, hol deine Jacke, wir müssen hier weg!“_  
Er verstand nicht, doch er gehorchte seiner Mutter trotzdem. Sein Vater hatte ihm erklärt immer auf sie zu hören. Mit seiner Jacke in der Hand kam er zurück in den Flur, doch die Szenerie hatte sich schon wieder geändert. Nun stand er auf einer nassen Wiese. Irgendwer packte seinen Arm und hielt ihn fest. Wenige Meter vor ihm lag seine Mutter im Schlamm, schreiend und um sich tretend.  
 _„Nein! Nein! Lasst mich los!"_  
Zwei Kerle standen grinsend über sie gebeugt und drückten sie fest auf den Boden. Sie waren groß und ganz in Schwarz. Der eine hielt sogar ein Messer in der Hand.  
 _„Na sieh einmal! Guter Fang! Mutter und Sohn, ist es nicht schön wenn Familien wieder vereint sind?“  
„мамуля?“_  
Er sah den erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck, als sich seine Mutter zu ihm umdrehte. Das pure Entsetzten in ihren Augen. Ihre Haare waren nass und Schlamm verkrustet, das hübsche hellblaue Kleid zerrissen.  
 _„Nein … das könnt ihr nicht tun! Lasst ihn! Nimmt mich, aber bitte nicht ihn!“_  
„Wer sagt denn, dass wir ihn an deiner Stelle töten? Wir werden ihn bei deinem Verderben zuschauen lassen!"  
„Nein!“  
Der Kerl packte sie harsch an den Haaren, so dass ihr Kopf nach hinten gerissen wurde. Sie stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus –

Kerzengerade saß Alexander auf dem Küchenstuhl, die Hände in die Tischplatte gekrallt. Sein Atem war flach und schnell, sein Puls raste. Ein kalter dünner Schweißfilm bedeckte seine Stirn und aus seinem Gesicht war sämtliches Blut gewichen. Der Schrei seiner Mutter hallte noch immer in seinen Ohren nach und verdrängte die Fähigkeit zum rationalen Denken.  
Er hasste es. Er hasste es so sehr.


	13. Night

Emily konnte nicht sagen, was sie geweckt hatte. Vielleicht das Knarzen eines Dachbalkens, vielleicht Tims Schnarchen, vielleicht war es auch gar kein Geräusch gewesen, sondern das dumpfe Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Durch die fehlenden Fenster war der Raum stockdunkel und Emily konnte nicht sagen, ob es schon morgen war oder noch tiefste Nacht. Sie konnte Tims Schnarchen hören, Reid der mit seiner Decke auf dem Sofa raschelte und JJs leisen Atem aus dem man ab und an ein „Will“ oder „Henry“ heraus hören konnte. Obwohl sie immer noch furchtbar müde war, konnte Emily nicht wieder einschlafen. Vielleicht wenn sie sich ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche holte? Normalerweise half ihr das immer beim einschlafen und wenn es morgens war, konnte sie dann auch gleich wach bleiben. Ob Olga und ihr Ehemann etwas dagegen haben würden? Emily machte sich darüber keine weiteren Gedanken, sondern schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und schob sich die Decke von den Schultern. Vorsichtig stand sie auf, darum bemüht kein Geräusch von sich zu geben. Durch die offene Tür strömte flackerndes Licht, so dass Emily wenigstens ein paar Umrisse erkennen konnte. Sie umging die Stelle von der Tims Schnarchen herkam großzügig, um nicht aus Versehen auf den schlafenden Kinderarzt zu treten und tastete sich bis zur Tür vor. Hier erkannte sie auch die Lichtquelle. Auf einem kleinen Schränkchen gegenüber der Treppe befand sich ein hohes Glas mit einer Kerze. Olga musste sie angezündet haben, damit ihre Gäste sich auch im Dunkeln etwas zurecht fanden.  
Emily dankte ihr mit einem stillen Lächeln und tappte dann zur Treppe. Behutsam eine Stufe nach der anderen nehmenden schlich die Profilerin hinunter und tätschelte sich gedanklich selbst die Schulter für ihre geräuschlosen Bewegungen. Am Fuße der Treppe hielt sie jedoch inne.  
In der Küche brannte Licht und sie konnte jemanden schwer atmen hören. Der Tiefe nach zu urteilen handelte es sich um eine männliche Person. Tim schnarchte oben fröhlich vor sich hin und sie hatte einen kurzen Blick auf Reid erhaschen können, der zu einer festen Kugel zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa gelegen hatte. Also konnte es nur Alexander oder Peter sein, der da in der Küche saß. Hier unten im Flur hing eine Uhr die Emily verriet, dass es erst vier Uhr in der Früh war. Was machte Alexander/Peter um diese Uhrzeit in der Küche? War der Bauer schon wach? Oder war Alexander gar nicht erst ins Bett gegangen? Dabei fiel ihr mit einer Gänsehaut ein, dass sie Alexander gar keine Schlafmöglichkeit zugeteilt hatten. Mitleid schoss in ihr hoch. Sie wollte sich gerade einen Ruck geben, um in die Küche zu gehen, als sie hörte wie einer der Küchenstühle über den Boden scharrte und Schritte ertönten. Aus Reflex presste Emily sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und hielt erschrocken den Atem an. Tatsächlich erschien Alexander im Türrrahmen der Küche, doch er schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben, da er mit raschen Schritten zur Eingangstür lief und diese aufriss. Emily sah ihm verdutzt dabei zu.  
Was hatte er vor? Wollte er einfach gehen und sie zurücklassen? War er gar nicht auf ihrer Seite? Ihr kam noch ein viel schlimmerer Gedanke. Hatte er etwa gerade das Bauernehepaar umgebracht und machte sich nun aus dem Staub? Oder noch schlimmer: drehte er gleich um und würde hinter ihnen her sein?  
Emilys Gedanken rasten. Was sollte sie tun? Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass Alexander ihre Freunde im Schlaf umbrachte! Hektisch suchten ihre Augen den Flur nach etwas ab, dass sie als Waffe benutzen konnte. Ihr Blick glitt dabei immer wieder zu Alexanders großer, schlanker Statur die im Rahmen der Eingangstür stand. Die rechte Hand fest in den Türrahmen gekrallt, die linke irgendwo vor sich. Hatte er sie bemerkt? Zog er nun eine Waffe? Denk nach Emily, denk nach!  
Ein würgendes Geräusch ließ die FBI-Agentin wieder herum fahren. Alexander hatte sich etwas nach vorne gebeugt, die Knöchel seiner rechten Hand traten weiß hervor, so sehr krallten sich seine Finger in das dunkle Holz. Erneut würgte er und erst einige Momente später realisierte Emily, dass er sich übergab. Augenblick kam sie sich dumm vor, wie sie versteckt im Flur stand und gerade noch gedacht hatte, er würde sie töten wollen. Dabei ging es ihm genauso schlecht wie ihnen auch. Sollte sie zu ihm gehen? Ihn trösten? Nein, das würde ihn wahrscheinlich nur erschrecken und die Situation für ihn noch unangenehmer machen. Der blonde Russe machte auf sie nicht gerade den Eindruck, als würde er in solchen Momenten jemanden um sich haben wollen. Er war eher der Einzelgängertyp. Ohne sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen, drehte Emily wieder um und schlich die Treppe wieder nach oben. Der Weg zurück ins Bett war schneller und unkomplizierter als der Hinweg. Sie kroch wieder unter die Decke.  
Ihr tat Alexander leid. Er musste ähnlich wie Tim schon viel durchgemacht haben und trotzdem dachte man kaum an ihn. Schuldgefühle krochen in ihr hoch, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass er nun unten in der Küche schlafen würde … wenn er denn überhaupt Schlaf fand. Morgen würde sie mit ihm tauschen, nahm sie sich vor, wenn einer von ihnen ein Bett verdient hatte, dann er. Zufrieden mit diesem Plan schloss sie wieder die Augen und ließ sich von der wärme ihrer Decke langsam wieder in den Schlaf einlullen.  
Die vorsichtigen Schritte auf der Treppe hörte sie nicht mehr.


	14. Tim's Story

„Speeencer. Speeeencer!“  
Reid gab ein müdes Murren von sich und drehte sich von der Stimme weg. Er erntete dafür ein Lachen und im nächsten Moment schüttelte ihn jemand an der Schulter.  
„Aufwachen, Dornröschen! Oder hast du etwa keinen Hunger?“  
Blinzelnd öffnete der junge Profiler die Augen. Bei dem Gedanken an Essen knurrte sein Magen und ihm wurde bewusst wie hungrig er eigentlich war. Sich die Augen reibend setzte er sich langsam auf. Tim beugte sich mit einer Kerze in der Hand über ihn und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Das flackernde Licht der Kerze zeichnete unheimliche Schatten auf sein schmales Gesicht und in seinen braunen Augen funkelte etwas Beunruhigendes. Die ebenfalls rotbraunen Haare waren zerzaust und standen ihm wirr vom Kopf ab.  
„Was ist denn los?“, murmelte Reid, der mit jeder Sekunde wacher wurde.  
„Nichts. Ich wollte bloß nicht als Einziger wach sein.“  
„Das bist du schon lange nicht mehr.“ Das war Emilys Grabesstimme. „So wie du hier herum polterst, kann keiner schlafen.“  
„Jennifer schon“, entgegnete der Kinderarzt keck und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu der immer noch tief und fest schlafenden JJ.  
Reid lächelte und richtete sich auf. Sein Hunger überwog seine Müdigkeit und an Einschlafen war nun sowieso nicht mehr zu denken. Ein Knarzen am anderen Ende des Raumes verriet ihm, dass auch Emily aufgestanden war.  
„Olga hat schon Frühstück gemacht. Ich dachte wir könnten ihr vielleicht ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten.“  
Die Kerze vor sich her balancierend führte Tim sie zur Tür. Abrupt blieb er jedoch stehen, so dass nicht nur Reid, sondern auch Emily in ihn hinein lief. Die schwarzhaarige FBI-Agentin erkundigte sich verwirrt was denn los sei und Reid schielte neugierig über Tims Schulter.  
„Na sie mal einer an … und ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob er überhaupt Schlaf braucht.“  
Neben der Tür unter zwei bunten Decken vergraben, lag Alexander, die Augen geschlossen, die Brust in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus hebend und senkend. Ein Arm lag auf seinem Bauch, der andere leicht angewinkelt über seinem Kopf, seine blonden Haaren glänzten im Schein von Tims Kerze. Der Russe schlief offensichtlich, auch wenn die dunklen Ringe um seine Augen und der blasse Hautton von einer wohl recht schlaflosen Nacht zeugten. Tim drückte Reid die Kerze in die Hand und kniete sich dann neben Alexander. Er streckte gerade den Arm aus, um ihn an der Schulter zu rütteln, als Emily sich flüsternd zu Wort meldete:  
„Lass ihn schlafen. Ich glaube von uns allen hatte er am wenigsten von dieser Nacht.“  
Tim warf ihr einen verdutzten Blick zu, richtete sich dennoch wieder auf und schlug den Weg Richtung Treppe ein. Die dunklen Holzdielen, über die ein einfacher grauer Teppich gelegt worden war, knarzten etwas, als sie durch den Flur zum Treppenabsatz gingen. Reid lief mit der Kerze in der Hand voraus, darauf bedacht sie nicht fallen zu lassen und nicht zu nah an die Holzwand zu geraten, Tim und Emily tuschelten hinter ihm.  
„Was meinst du damit? Vorher willst du wissen, ob er geschlafen hat oder nicht?“  
„Er hat sich in der Nacht übergeben. Ich war nur zufällig wach.“  
„Übergeben?“ Tim klang alarmiert und er blieb stehen. Auch Emily hielt an, während Reid an der Treppe auf sie wartete. „Inwiefern übergeben?“  
„Keine Ahnung was der Auslöser war“, erwiderte Emily ruhig, auch sie sah müde und erschöpft aus, die schwarzen Haare hingen ihr im Gesicht, „Auf jeden Fall stand er an der Eingangstür und hat erbrochen.“  
Reid konnte förmlich sehen wie Tim gegen seinen Arztinstinkt ankämpfte, direkt umzukehren, Alexander wach zu rütteln und ihn zu fragen ob alles in Ordnung sei. Schließlich erreichten auch Tim und Emily die Treppe und gemeinsam tappten sie die Stufen nach unten ins Erdgeschoss. Reid pustete die Kerze aus und ging ohne Umschweife zur Küche in der bereits Licht brannte. Hinter ihm tuschelten Emily und Tim, doch sie sprachen zu leise, als dass der junge Doktor ihrem Gespräch weiter hätte folgen können. In der kleinen Küche saß Olga am Küchentisch und beschmierte gerade eine Brotscheibe großzügig mit Butter. Neben ihr auf dem Tisch stand eine große Platte mit bereits fertig belegten Broten. Sie trug ein grünes einfaches Oberteil und eine weißliche Schürze. Mit einem Lächeln sah sie auf, als ihre Besucher in die Küche traten.  
 _„Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe ihr hattet eine gute Nacht?“  
„Guten Morgen. Ja, es war alles in Ordnung.“_  
Reid schenkte ihr ein schüchternes Lächeln und sah abwartend zu Tim und Emily hinüber. Durfte er sich ein Brot nehmen? Nein, er wartete lieber darauf was seine Freunde tun würden. Emily und Tim nahmen am Tisch platz und Reid tat es ihnen eilig nach. Olga schob ihnen auffordernd die Platte mit Broten zu und jeder von ihnen nahm sich eines. Glücklich biss Reid in sein Käsebrot. Wie sehr er normales Essen doch vermisst hatte. Nachdem sie alle ein paar Bissen gekaut hatten, konnte Olga wohl nicht länger an sich halten und fragte:  
 _„Wo kommt ihr eigentlich her? Sucht denn keiner nach euch?“  
„Wir kommen aus den USA“_, antwortete ihr Emily, die als Erste ihr Brot fertig hatte.  
 _„Ach, ihr seid Amerikaner? Euer Russisch ist so gut, damit hatte ich gar nicht gerechnet. Aber machen eure Freunde sich nicht Sorgen um euch?“  
„Ich denke schon“_, erwiderte Emily langsam, _„Aber … Moment mal …_ Wann sollten wir uns immer bei Garcia melden?“  
Ihr plötzlicher Wechsel ins Englische hatte Tim aufsehen lassen. Verwirrt fragte er:  
„Wer ist Garcia?“  
„Sie ist unsere technische Analystin“, entgegnete Reid sofort und wandte sich dann an Emily, während Tim im Hintergrund sarkastisch murmelte 'Technische Analystin, natürlich. Warum bin ich da nicht sofort drauf gekommen?': „Wir sollten uns immer einmal in der Woche, am Donnerstagnachmittag, bei ihr melden.“  
„Und welchen Wochentag haben wir?“  
„Der Tag an dem wir am Lager angekommen sind, war ein Sonntag, da Tim erklärt hat, dass es ein freier Tag gewesen war und der nächste Tag ein Arbeitstag auf dem Feld gewesen ist. Insgesamt gab es vier Tage auf dem Feld, von denen wir drei vollständig abgeschlossen haben und am frühen Morgen des vierten geflohen sind. Dieser Rechnung zufolge sind wir an einem Donnerstag vom Lager geflohen. Die Nacht von Donnerstag auf Freitag haben wir im Wald verbracht und erreichten Freitagabend diesen Bauernhof. Daher wäre heute Samstag.“  
„Und wenn heute Samstag ist, bedeutet das wiederum, dass wir uns seit zwei Tagen nicht gemeldet haben … Garcia wird bestimmt schon versucht haben uns zu orten. Unser Fehlen sollte also definitiv schon bemerkt worden sein. Eigentlich sollten wir ja auch schon längst in einem Flug nach Hause sitzen. Unsere Handys haben uns die Entführer abgenommen und sämtliche Beweise von unserer Entführung haben die Kidnapper bestimmt vernichtet … _Wir werden bestimmt vermisst, doch es ist schwer uns zu finden“_ , erklärte sie zu Olga, die lächelnd nickte und das letzte Brot auf die Platte legte.  
 _„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich wirken, aber ich muss mich um die Hühner kümmern. Ich kann euch wohl allein lassen?“  
„Ja, natürlich. Das ist kein Problem“_, erwiderte Reid und Olga entschuldigte sich mit einem Kopfnicken, ehe sie die Küche verließ.  
Es trat angenehme Stille ein. Draußen konnte man ein Kuh muhen hören und eines der Schafe antwortete schrill. Reid hatte die letzten Tagen noch immer nicht ganz verarbeitet. Letzte Woche um diese Zeit hatte er noch in einem Hotel in Prag gesessen und über ihren Fall gebrütet und nun war das Fangen ihres Täters vollkommen in den Hintergrund gerückt. Plötzlich hatte sich seine Prioritätenliste einmal um sich selbstgedreht und er hoffte für ganz andere Dinge als noch vor einer Woche. Er fragte sich, ob es den anderen genau so ging. Der junge Doktor musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm dieser Wandel momentan eigentlich ganz gut tat. Klar, die Ungewissheit ob man überlebte und das Fehlen von vernünftigem Essen und einem Bett waren nicht unbedingt Umstände über die er sich freute. Genauso wenig gefiel es ihm von irgendwelchen Lagerwärtern gejagt zu werden, doch sein Gehirn hatte in den letzten paar Tagen einfach abschalten können. Es wurde nicht gebraucht und hatte erstaunlicher Weise zum ersten Mal Ruhe gegeben. Auch seine Nächte waren ruhig und erholsam gewesen. Dadurch dass er jeden Tag vollkommen körperlich erschöpft eingeschlafen war, hatte er weder Alpträume noch sonstige Schlafprobleme gehabt. Er fühlte sich so ausgeruht wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Natürlich liebte Reid seinen Job, keine Frage, aber erst jetzt bemerkte er wie anstrengend er doch eigentlich war und wie viel sein Körper an Schlaf und Gelassenheit verpasst hatte.  
Und dann war da ja auch noch Tim. Er mochte den Kinderarzt. Sie beiden waren mittlerweile gute Freunde geworden und Reid war fest entschlossen mit Tim, wenn diese ganze Sache vorbei war, auf jeden Fall noch Kontakt zu halten. Der Engländer hatte ihn von der ersten Minute an verstanden und ihn nicht wie andere Menschen, wenn sie Reid das erste Mal kennenlernten, merkwürdig beäugt. Gespannt hatte er Reids Wissen gelauscht, wenn sich der junge Doktor in einer Erklärung festgefahren hatte. Reid fühlte sich bei ihm direkt wohl und Tim gab ihm nicht das Gefühl ausgeschlossen oder besonders zu sein. Er behandelte ihn einfach normal und damit war er einer der wenigen.  
Emilys Räuspern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Weißt du was ich mich die ganze Zeit noch frage?“, sie sprach mit Tim und kaute dabei auf ihrem zweiten Brot herum. Der Engländer zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sie nur fragend an. Durch seinen vollen Mund vermied er es zu sprechen. „Was du immer damit gemeint hast wenn du gesagt hast: 'Das ist besser als beim letzten Mal' oder 'Dieses Mal hat Alexander sich selbst übertroffen'. Du hast angedeutet, du wärst schon einmal in einer Situation ähnlich der unseren gewesen, aber wenn man dich danach gefragt hat, bist du nur ausgewichen. Hast du jemals vor uns genauer zu erzählen woher du Alexander kennst? Ich will dich nicht drängen, aber es lässt dich nicht gerade vertrauenswürdig aussehen, wenn du immer so einen großen Bogen darum machst.“  
„Natürlich ist Tim vertrauenswürdig!“  
Noch ehe Reid darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er die Worte schon ausgesprochen. Emilys Anschuldigungen hatten ihn aus irgendeinem Grund wütend werden lassen. Warum misstraute sie Tim? Was er hatte er ihr denn getan?  
„Alexander erzählt doch immerhin auch nichts über seine Vergangenheit und er hat uns schon mehrmals das Leben gerettet“, fügte er noch hastig hinzu, um seine Worte etwas abzumildern.  
„Ja schon, aber Alexander ist generell nicht der Typ der viel und gerne redet. Tim schon. Und wenn wir ihm und er uns vertrauen soll, müssen wir nun mal mehr über ihn wissen. Er weiß doch mittlerweile auch so einiges über uns.“  
„Und warum ist es bei Alexander anders als bei …“  
„Genug!“ Tim hatte die Reste seines Brotes hinunter geschluckt und sah nun amüsiert von einem zum anderen. „Kein Grund sich gleich zu streiten. Spencer, Emily hat ja recht. Irgendwann werde ich wohl mit der Sprache rausrücken müssen. Also warum nicht jetzt? Macht es euch gemütlich, es könnte etwas länger werden.“  
Er räusperte sich, legte die Unterarme auf der Tischplatte ab und verschränkte die Finger ineinander. Nachdem auch Emily und Reid eine bequeme Sitzposition gefunden hatten, erhob er wieder die Stimme:

„Ich war auf dem Rückweg von einem mehrtägigen Kongress in Schottland. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an den Überfall an sich, aber als ich aufwachte war alles dunkel. Zuerst dachte ich ich sei tot. Gestorben auf einem der Motorways irgendwo an der Grenze von England zu Schottland. Dann vermutete ich lebendig begraben worden zu sein … Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich in dieser Kiste eingeschlossen war. Ein paar Tage vielleicht. Als sie mich rausholten, waren wir an der Küste von Frankreich. Sie gaben mir etwas zu essen und zu trinken und steckten mich in einen gewaltigen Laster mit weiteren Gefangenen. Die darauffolgende Fahrt war die schrecklichste meines Lebens. Man konnte sich nicht hinsetzen, dazu gab es zu wenig Platz. Viele der Gefangenen waren verletzt oder lagen im Sterben. Es stank, es stank fürchterlich und die Fahrt schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Wir hielten immer wieder an, doch keiner von uns wurde raus gelassen, lediglich die Toten wurden aus dem Laster geschafft. Irgendwann erreichten wir ein Lager. Es war ähnlich wie das, aus dem wir geflohen sind, nur dreckiger. Viele der Gefangenen schliefen draußen, es gab keine Duschen und Mahlzeiten bekam man nur sehr unregelmäßig. Wir mussten dort ebenfalls arbeiten. Von morgens bis abends mussten wir irgendwelche Kisten schleppen, riesige Felder bestellen oder in kleinen Fabriken aushelfen. Es gab keine Krankenstation und die vielen Toten wurden mehrere Tage lang in großen Haufen auf dem Haupthof gelagert, ehe ein Laster kam und sie mitnahm.“

Er machte eine kurze Pause und starrte dabei mit leerem Blick auf seine Hände.

„Die Wärter waren streng, so streng wie der Schlächter, und sie kannten keinerlei Gnade. Jeder der sich den Regeln widersetzte wurde ohne zu zögern umgebracht. Es gab einen Ort den sie den „Ort der Besinnung“ nannten, wie sie mir übersetzten. Dort wurde man mit einer kurzen Kette am Fuß an einen Holzpfahl gefesselt und man musste die ganze Zeit stehen. Erst bei Sonnenuntergang durfte man sich hinsetzten oder legen. Bei Sonnenaufgang musste man allerdings wieder aufstehen. Die Anzahl der Tage, wie lange man dort bleiben musste, waren unterschiedlich, es kam auf die Höhe des Vergehens an. Wer sich tagsüber hinsetzte oder gar legte, wurde entweder getötet oder die Zeit am Pfahl wurde verlängert. Es war also ein reiner Teufelskreis, kaum jemand schaffte es sich den gesamten Tag lang auf den Beinen zu halten. Die Wärter ließen sie gnadenlos leiden, ehe man sie nach mehreren Wochen endlich von ihrem Leiden erlöste.  
Dort sah ich das allererste Mal Alexander. Sie hatten ihn an einen der Pfähle gekettet. Die anderen Gefangenen erklärten mir, ich solle mit ihm kein Mitleid haben. Er sei grausam und durchtrieben und sie alle machten einen großen Bogen um ihn. Es gab verschiedene Gerüchte wie er an den Pfahl gekommen war, eigentlich, so hieß es, war er nämlich einer der Wärter, doch es war allgemein bekannt, dass ihm die anderen Aufpasser misstrauten. Die Gerüchte reichten von einem Diebstahl aus der Waffenkammer bis hin zum Abbiss eines Ohres eines Wärters. Ich weiß bis heute nicht welche Geschichte die Wahrheit war. Sie ließen ihn dort mehrere Tage bei Wind und Wetter stehen und er war der Einzige der es tatsächlich schaffte den ganzen Tag über stehen zu bleiben. Man ließ ihn nach einigen Tagen wieder frei, so waren immerhin die Regeln, und die Wärter hielten sich ausnahmslos daran. Danach wurde er zum Bestrafen der Gefangenen eingeteilt. Sie wollten damit seine Loyalität testen und gleichzeitig die Angst der Gefangenen weiter schüren.“

Tim seufzte tief und machte erneut eine kleine Pause, ehe fortfuhr:  
„Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich in diesem Lager war, ein halbes Jahr bestimmt. Schließlich … Schließlich wurde das Lager angegriffen und bombardiert. Ähnlich wie bei unserer Flucht. Ich bin damals mit einem weiteren Gefangenen namens Hector geflohen. Wir schafften es irgendwie hinter den Zaun, der das Lager vom Wald abgrenzte, und dann sind wir nur noch gerannt. Einfach … weg. Wir kamen nicht weit, als wir auf eine der Wärterinnen trafen. Sie sprach polnisch, genauso wie Hector und ich habe nicht viel verstanden von dem was sie gesagt haben. Und genau zum selben Zeitpunkt stieß Alexander zu uns. Zu viert flohen wir weiter …“

„Warte kurz, entschuldige, dass ich dich unterbreche, aber weißt du wer das Lager angegriffen hat? War es das Militär?“  
Emily nahm einen weiteren Bissen ihrer vierten Brotscheibe, Reid war viel zu sehr von der Geschichte gefesselt gewesen, als dass er ans Essen gedacht hätte. Hastig nahm er sich ebenfalls noch ein Brot. Tim zuckte derweil auf Emilys Frage nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht war es irgendein Militär, vielleicht auch Feinde des Typen der das Lager errichtet hat, vielleicht auch keines von beidem. Es ist eigentlich auch nicht weiter wichtig. Hector starb einen Tag nach unserer waghalsigen Flucht. Er musste wohl schon eher krank gewesen sein, anders kann ich mir seinen plötzlichen Tod nicht erklären. Wir begruben ihn so gut es ging und zogen weiter. Es war kalt. Eiskalt. Bald schon fing es an zu schneien und mit jedem Tag gab ich die Hoffnung auf Rettung ein bisschen mehr auf. Wir waren irgendwo im Nirgendwo ohne Wasser, Essen und eine Ahnung wo wir hin mussten. Es war klar, dass es Winter wurde, so viel Schnee konnte es nur im Winter geben. Ich habe am Anfang noch die Tage mitgezählt … bis die Wärterin starb.  
Wir liefen über einen schneebedeckten Hügel und sie rutschte aus und fiel den Abhang hinunter … Alexander und ich fanden sie am Fuß des Hügels … in einem Stadium weit weg vom Leben aber noch nicht ganz tot. Sie war mit dem Rücken auf einem Stein aufgekommen und ihr Rückgrat war gebrochen. Ich habe versucht ihr zu helfen, doch …“

Der Kinderarzt begann zu zittern und fixierte seine zuckenden Hände. Er war tief in seiner Erinnerung, so tief, dass Reid meinte das Blut der Wärterin an Tims Finger erkennen zu können. Mit geröteten Augen fuhr er fort:

„Alexander hat sie erlöst. Wir haben ihr, wie bei Hector, ein paar ihrer Anziehsachen abgenommen, um uns selber warm zu halten, doch es hat nicht funktioniert. Es wurde so furchtbar, furchtbar kalt. Wir waren nur noch zu zweit und jetzt machte sich auch die Sprachdifferenz bemerkbar. Ich brauchte lange, um zu verstehen was er meinte als er mir erklärte, dass wir auf Grund der Kälte lieber tagsüber schlafen sollten und nachts weitergingen. Er hatte vieler solcher Einfälle, die uns letztendlich am Leben hielten. Ohne ihn wäre ich dort sicherlich ebenfalls gestorben. Er jagte mit seinem Dolch. In dem Gewehr, das er vorher bei sich getragen hatte, waren nämlich längst keine Patronen mehr.  
Ich habe keine Ahnung wie lange wir um unser Leben kämpften. Alexander war irgendwann am Ende seiner Kräfte und ich sah mich schon mit ihm gemeinsam draufgehen, als wir an einen Unterstand kamen. Einfach so mitten im Schnee, ein Unterstand. Um es hier abzukürzen: Den Unterstand kennt ihr bereits. Es handelte sich um dieses Holzteil vom Feld. Am nächsten Tag fanden uns patrouillierende Wärter und wir wurden ins Lager aufgenommen. Den Rest der Geschichte kennt ihr ja bereits.“

Tim stand abrupt auf. Er war blass wie Kreide und zitterte immer noch unkontrolliert.  
„Entschuldigt mich. Ich … ich gehe mir kurz die Beine vertreten.“  
Mit steifen Gliedern verließ er wie hypnotisiert die Küche. Reid wollte sich ebenfalls erheben, um ihm nachzugehen, doch Emily hielt ihn zurück.  
„Lass mich das machen.“  
Nur widerwillig ließ Reid sie gewähren. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen sah er ihr nach wie sie die Küche verließ. Was sollte er Tim das nächste Mal sagen, wenn sie sich wiedersahen? Das es ihm leid tat? Es tat ihm leid, und wie, aber weiterhelfen tat Tim dies nicht. Wer waren nur diese Leute die diese Lager errichteten? Was wollten sie denn damit bezwecken, oder wollten sie einfach nur wahllos Leute quälen? Warum wählten sie ausgerechnet Tim, Emily, JJ und Reid? War ihre Oberwahl einfach zufällig oder steckte ein größerer Plan dahinter?  
Schritte im Flur ließen ihn auf horchen. Doch es waren nicht Tim und Emily die wieder kamen, sondern Alexander der mit zusammengekniffen blauen Augen in die Küche trat und sich leicht verschlafen um sah. Seine blonden Haare waren vollkommen zerzaust und seine Wärteruniform saß leicht schief. Er bemerkte den Stapel Brote auf der Platte, sah Reids aufgewühlten Gesichtsausdruck und das Fehlen von Reids Freunden.

 _„Die Brote hat Olga für uns gemacht, als Frühstück“_ , erklärte Reid schüchtern, um die Stille irgendwie zu brechen.  
Das Russisch ging ihm mittlerweile immer leichter von der Zunge und er war sehr stolz darauf selbst besser als die sprachbegabte Emily Alexander, Olga und Peter verstehen zu können. Auf seine Aussage hin nickte Alexander nur und ließ sich mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen schräg gegenüber von Reid am Tisch nieder. Er war etwas blass um die Nase und seine Augen glänzten ein wenig fieberig wie Reid fand. Er würde Tim wohl damit beauftragen Alexander später einmal genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.  
 _„Worüber habt ihr geredet?“_ , verlangte der Russe zu wissen, während er sich ein Käsebrot von der Platte angelte.  
 _„Was?“  
„Worüber ihr geredet habt“_, wiederholte er geduldig und taxierte dabei argwöhnisch sein Brot wie ein Raubtier fremde Beute.  
Was sollte er ihm antworten? Reid entschied sich schlicht für die Wahrheit. Es erfüllte ihn mit Unbehagen wenn er daran dachte Alexander anzulügen.  
 _„Tim hat uns von dem alten Lager erzählt in dem ihr euch kennenlerntet habt und von eurer Flucht …“_  
Alexander blickte von seinem Brot auf und sah ihn für einige Atemzüge nur stumm an. In seinem Blick spiegelte sich Erstaunen wieder. Verärgert schien er nicht zu sein.  
 _„Und?“  
„Und … was?“  
„Ich sehe dir an, dass du noch weitere Fragen hast“_, entgegnete der Russe langsam, _„Also, was möchtest du noch wissen?“_


	15. Qunatico, Virginia, USA

_Der von Ihnen gewählte Teilnehmer ist momentan persönlich nicht erreichbar. Bitte versuchen Sie es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erneut._  
„Nein, nein, nein … Durchatmen, Penelope, das ist nur ein Missverständnis. Ganz ruhig. Emily ist noch nie an ihr Handy gegangen. Aber JJ, JJ geht immer ran!“  
 _Der von Ihnen gewählte Teilnehmer ist momentan persönlich nicht erreichbar. Bitte versuchen Sie es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erneut._  
„Okay. Okay! Vielleicht ist JJ ja auch gerade beschäftigt, oder sie hat ihr Handy leise gestellt. Aber Reid, unser Genius, der wird mich nicht im Stich lassen! Komm schon, Hübscher, du hast eh nichts anderes zu tun, da kannst du auch an dein Handy gehen.“  
 _Der von Ihnen gewählte Teilnehmer ist momentan persönlich nicht erreichbar. Bitte versuchen Sie es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erneut._  
Augenblicklich sprang die technische Analystin auf, schnappte sich ihr Beweismaterial und eilte aus ihrem Büro in Richtung Großraumbüro. Jetzt musste Hotch doch endlich etwas unternehmen! Garcia hatte es von Anfang an nicht gut geheißen drei ihrer Familienmitglieder nach Europa zu schicken. Was da doch alles passieren konnte! Jeden Tag hatte sie ihre drei Freunde geortet und damit sich selbst beruhigt, dass nichts Schlimmes passiert war. Jeden Donnerstag hatte sie einen Anruf erhalten … bis auf diesen. Nachdem sie Morgan von dem fehlenden Kontrollanruf erzählt hatte und dazu ihre Besorgnis ausdrückte, ob nicht etwas geschehen sei, hatte dieser nur abgewunken.  
„Babygirl“, hatte er gesagt, „Vielleicht haben sie gerade eine heiße Spur, oder sie sind irgendwo wo es gerade kein Netz gibt. Möglicherweise sind sie auch einfach nur müde und vergiss nicht die Zeitverschiebung. Wenn sie sich nicht heute melden, dann sicherlich morgen.“

Doch auch am Freitag hatte Garcia keinen Anruf erhalten und ihre Sorge stieg. Sie hatte versucht die Handys ihrer Kollegen zu orten, doch dies war ohne Erfolg geblieben. Emilys Handy schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein, sie konnte noch nicht einmal die letzte automatische Verbindung mit einem Funkmasten heraus finden. Reids Handy hatte zum letzten Mal ein Signal in einem Vorort von Prag von sich gegeben und JJs Handy befand sich laut Ortungssignal auf einem Schrottplatz an der Grenze zu Deutschland. Wenn das mal kein Zeichnen war, dass etwas nicht stimmte!  
Passend zu ihrer Stimmung trug die technische Analystin seit Freitag schwarz. Ihre Pumps klackten auf dem frisch geputzten Laminat und das lange schwarze Kleid wehte bei jedem Schritt hinter ihr her. In ihrem Haar steckte ein dunkler Haarreif und ihr Make-Up war ausnahmsweise eher dezent. Nachdem Rossi sie scherzhaft gefragte hatte, ob jemand gestorben sei und sie nun auf dem Weg zu einer Beerdigung war, hatte sie Zähne knirschend für heute auf den schwarzen Schleier verzichtet.  
Mit eiligen Schritten betrat sie das Großraumbüro und ignorierte geflissentlich Morgans Babygirl-Rufe. Im Moment konnte er sich sein Babygirl sonst wo hin stecken, wenn er ihre Sorge als 'übertrieben' ab tat! Vor Hotch' Bürotür blieb sie stehen und holte tief Luft, dann klopfte sie höflich aber dennoch energisch an, Morgans und Rossis Blicke dabei im Rücken.  
„Herein“, ertönte es von drinnen.  
Sie öffnete die Tür und schloss sie direkt wieder hinter sich. Hotch saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, den Telefonhörer zwischen seinem Ohr und seiner rechten Schulter eingeklemmt. Mit der rechten Hand notierte er sich etwas und mit der linken tippte er auf der Tastatur seines PCs herum.  
„Nein, Section Chief“, sagte er gerade, um Garcia zu verstehen zu geben, dass er mit Strauss telefonierte, „Nein, ich habe noch nichts von ihnen gehört … Das glaube ich kaum. Reid ist immerhin … Ja, aber das mit Tobias Hankel war eine Ausnahme und … Warum sollte Emily … Ja, sie hat Freunde in Europa, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie deswegen beschließt einfach da zu bleiben. Wissen Sie, ich melde mich einfach bei Ihnen wenn sich etwas Neues ergibt … Ja … Ja … Auf Wiederhören.“  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzen legte er den Hörer wieder zurück auf die Gabel, schob ein paar Zettel zusammen und wandte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit an Garcia.  
„Gibt es etwas Neues über unseren Fall?“  
„Unseren Fall!? Nein, nein! Es gibt ausnahmsweise mal nichts über unseren Fall! Der Mörderweihnachtsmann kann von mir aus bleiben wo auch immer er ist! Drei unserer Freunde sind nämlich immer noch da draußen, irgendwo in Europa, wahrscheinlich entführt! Gefesselt und geknebelt! Hast du eine Ahnung wie kalt es gerade in Prag ist?“  
„Garcia …“  
„Nur 10 °C! Es ist Ende Oktober, bald November und die Temperaturen werden weiter sinken. Reid hat doch schon immer so schnell gefroren … Dann hocken sie im Schnee, ängstlich und verwirrt und wissen nicht wie sie nach Hause kommen sollen. Sie werden denken, wir würden uns nicht um sie kümmern, weil wir nicht nach ihnen suchen. Oh Gott, sie könnten anfangen uns zu hassen … Oh nein, nein, nein, vielleicht wollen sie dann Rache an uns. Freunde gegen Freunde …“  
„Garcia.“  
„Vielleicht sind sie auch in die Fänge irgendeiner Mafia gelangt oder werden von Menschenhändlern verschifft! Und dann, in ein paar Monaten, finden wir ihre Leichen auf einem Fischändlermarkt in China!“  
„Garcia!“  
Sie hielt inne. Hotch sah sie mitfühlend aber dennoch streng an. Ein Blick der ihr sagen sollte, dass sie sich wieder daran erinnern sollte mit wem sie sprach und warum sie es tat.  
„Erstens möchte ich dich daran erinnern, dass Emily, JJ und Reid ausgebildete und erfahrene Agents sind und selbst wenn sie entführt worden wären, was ich nicht glaube, dies nicht ihre erste Extremsituation wäre. Zweitens habe ich mich bereits mit den tschechischen Behörden in Verbindung gesetzt, doch die konnten mir auch keine genaueren Daten liefern. Die Drei haben nämlich mehr für sich ermittelt als mit den Polizisten vor Ort. Meine Vermutung ist, dass die Drei eine neue Spur gefunden haben und noch keine Zeit hatten es uns mitzuteilen. Also bitte beruhige dich. Ich tue alles in meiner Macht stehende, um zu erfahren wo sie hingefahren sind, aber Strauss erlaubt mir nun mal nicht weitere Agents nach Europa zu schicken, um sie dort zu suchen. Wir können daher nichts anderes tun als abwarten bis sie sich wieder melden.“  
„Kannst du mir dann das hier erklären?“

Garcia ließ die Akten dramatisch auf Hotch' Schreibtisch fallen. Die Platte, die sich bereits schon unter unzähligen ungelesen Berichten leicht bog, ächzte erschöpft. Hotch zog die Augenbrauen hoch und griff zu der obersten Akte.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Beweise, dass unsere Freunde entführt wurden.“  
Der Teamleiter öffnete den Aktendeckel und überflog die erste Seite, während Garcia ihm erklärte wie sie wiederholt die Handys geortet hatte und der Flug ihrer Kollegen vor einer Stunde abgehoben sei und weder Emily, JJ noch Reid an Bord waren. Hotch hörte sich ihre Berichte mit zusammengekniffen Augenbrauen an und studierte dabei konzentriert die Ortungsberichte.  
„Und es gibt keine Spur von ihnen?“, fragte er nachdem Garcia geendet hatte.  
„Nein, nichts. Niente. Nada.“  
„Mir sind trotzdem die Hände gebunden“, seufzte Hotch und legte die Akte wieder beiseite, „Strauss und die Obere Abteilung werden mir niemals erlauben weitere Agents nach Europa zu schicken, um nach ihnen vor Ort zu suchen. Die tschechischen Behörden werden uns auch keine großartige Hilfe sein. Wenn sie jetzt schon nicht wissen wo Emily, JJ und Reid sich aufhalten, werden sie sie schon gar nicht finden. Gibt es irgendeine andere Möglichkeit ihren Standort ausfindig zu machen? Hatte JJ vielleicht ihren Pager dabei oder etwas dergleichen?“  
Garcia schüttelte den Kopf. Auf der einen Seite war sie nun froh, dass wenigstens einer ihre Bedenken ernst nahm, doch andererseits bemerkte sie nun wie hilflos sie waren. Wie sollten sie die drei in Europa wiederfinden? Sie konnten rein theoretisch überall sein.

„Ich ziehe dich von unserem jetzigen Fall ab“, durchbrach Hotch die entstandene Stille und richtete sich von seinem Schreibtischstuhl auf, „Um diesen Weihnachtsmannkiller können wir uns auch allein kümmern. Du hältst derweil alle Augen und Ohren offen und telefonierst noch einmal mit den tschechischen Polizisten. Vielleicht haben sie ja doch irgendetwas gesehen. Ich versuche in der Zeit Strauss etwas zu bearbeiten. Einer von uns muss da mal nach dem Rechten sehen.“


	16. Communism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die von Alexander geschilderten "historischen Ereignisse" haben nie stattgefunden, das habe ich mir ausgedacht ^^ Außerdem, um eventueller Verwirrung vorzubeugen: es gibt zwei Petrows.
> 
> \- Boris Petrow, Revolutionär, Freund von Igor und (ehemals) Viktor, ist zu Beginn dieser Geschichte schon tot, wird meistens im Zusammenhang mit Igor genannt (ich glaube an ein paar Stellen habe ich ihn auch mal Petrow senior genannt)
> 
> \- Iwan Petrow, Sohn von Boris, Vorgesetzter von Alexander, lebt noch, wird meistens im Zusammenhang mit Alexander erwähnt ("Petrow junior" - er war unter anderem derjenige der im Kapitel "Escape" Steiner auf dem Funktelefon angerufen hat)
> 
> Nur zur Sicherheit, da ich irgendwie das Gefühl habe, dass nicht genug differenziert zu haben ...
> 
> Aber jetzt, viel Spaß beim Kapitel!

Reid fühlte sich unwohl mit Alexander allein in einem Raum zu sein. Der Russe hatte mittlerweile ein Brot gegessen und schien zu überlegen, sich ein weiteres zu nehmen. Reid hatte sich noch nicht getraut ihn etwas über Tims Geschichte zu fragen. Gab es überhaupt etwas was er wissen wollte? Ja, aber das hatte eigentlich wenig mit Tims Erzählungen zu tun. Stattdessen brannte ihm eine andere Frage auf der Zunge, aber konnte er sie Alexander stellen? Während der Profiler schwitzend überlegte, angelte Alexander mit langen blassen Finger nach einer weiteren Brotscheibe und biss einen gut überlegten Bissen ab, ehe er ihn scheinbar für gut befand und einen weiteren Bissen nahm.

 _„Du scheinst schüchtern zu sein.“_  
Es war keine Frage, keine Anschuldigung, sondern einfach nur eine simple Feststellung. Alexanders Worte kamen wie aus dem Nichts und trafen Reid vollkommen unvorbereitet. Verwirrt versuchte er an Alexanders Gesichtsregung abzulesen, wie er die Worte verstehen durfte, doch der Russe sah nur mit glasigen Augen auf die angebissene Brotscheibe.  
_„Du musst mich entschuldigen. Ich war noch nie sonderlich gut darin Gespräche zu führen, geschweige denn mich generell mit Menschen zu unterhalten“_ , fuhr er fort, _„Falls ich dich auf irgendeine Art und Weise gekränkt haben sollte, tut es mir leid. Ich dachte nur, dass du vielleicht mehr über … Tims Erlebnisse erfahren möchtest.“_  
„Ich … äh … N-Na ja, das Einzige was ich mich gefragt habe ist, warum sie ausgerechnet ihn ausgewählt haben. Er ist ja nur ein einfacher Kinderarzt. Warum sollten Menschenhändler einen x-beliebigen Arzt aus England entführen und ihn in ein Gefangenenlager stecken?“  
„Das sind keine Menschenhändler. Sie kaufen und verkaufen die Leute nicht. Sie nehmen ihnen lediglich die Freiheit und lassen sie arbeiten. Mit Profit hat das nichts zu tun. Warum sie ihn gewählt haben? Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Ein Zufall. Ich denke nicht, dass hinter den Entführungen ein größerer Plan steckte.“  
„Und wie bist du in das erste Lager gekommen?“  
Alexander schenkte ihm einen traurigen Blick und aß das Brot zu Ende. Sich die Krümmel an seinen Händen an der Hose abstreifend, erklärte er:  
_„Ich war bei einem Einsatz. Mein Team und ich sollten eine Terrorzelle an der Grenze zur Ukraine hochnehmen, doch … der Plan ging schief. Die Hälfte meiner Leute starb bei der Explosion der Höhle in der sich die Terroristen versteckt hielten. Die andere Hälfte wurde gefangen genommen. Ich will das nicht weiter ausführen, sie sind mittlerweile alle tot. Entweder verhungert, verdurstet oder ermordet von unseren Entführern.“_  
„Bis auf dich.“  
„Ja … bis auf mich.“  
Der Soldat begann mit den Fingern Kerben in der aufgequollenen Tischplatte nachzuziehen und wich Reids Blick konsequent aus. Doch Reids anfängliche Nervosität war verflogen und sein Interesse geweckt.

 _„Eine Sache habe ich allerdings immer noch nicht ganz verstanden.“_  
„Ja?“  
„Was hat es mit dieser ganzen Igor-Boris-Revolutionssache auf sich?“  
Alexander zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Mit einer solchen Frage schien er offensichtlich nicht gerechnet zu haben. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Überlegung setzte er zu einer Antwort an:  
_„Igor und Boris wollten Russland revolutionieren. Sie orientierten sich an Hitlers Idealen und versuchten alle 'Nicht-Russen' aus dem Land zu schaffen, beziehungsweise zu Tausenden abzuschlachten. Ein besonderer Dorn in ihren Augen waren dabei Menschen mit polnischer beziehungsweise preußischer Abstammung. Sie waren zudem unzufrieden mit der russischen Regierung und wollten die Gesellschaft vollkommen umkrempeln. Früher waren sie zu dritt: Igor Makarow, Boris Petrow und Viktor Sokolow. Die Erzählungen besagen, dass Viktor sie auf eine nicht ganz geklärte Art und Weise hintergangen hat. Viktor startete seine eigene Rebellion und die beiden Parteien verfeindeten sich. Schließlich lösten sich die Spannungen bei einer Schlacht an der Grenze zu Polen. Hunderte Soldaten starben und Viktor verlor. Er wurde noch auf dem Schlachtfeld erschossen. Igor und Boris zogen ihren Plan allein weiter durch, bis die russische Regierung wechselte und die neuen Politiker genug von Igors und Boris sinnlosem Abschlachten hatten. Igor wurde aufgespürt, verurteilt und starb im Gefängnis. Boris floh und wurde nie gefunden, doch man munkelt, dass auch er mittlerweile tot ist. Angeblich soll ihn sein ältester Sohn, Iwan Petrow, im hohen Alter vergiftet haben.“_  
„Und warum ist es immer noch so wichtig, dass du auf Viktors Seite stehst? Soweit ich das verstanden habe, war das doch der Grund warum Olga und Peter dich reingelassen haben und dir vertrauen.“  
„Igor und Boris waren gerade in dieser Region äußerst aktiv und demnach auch äußerst verhasst. Besonders im ländlichen Raum. Ich wusste nicht, ob es funktionieren würde, aber ein Versuch war es wert.“  
„Und wie haben sie es dir geglaubt?“

Alexander zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und die kreisenden Bewegungen seiner Finger auf der Tischplatte hielten für einen Herzschlag an. Erneut sah er Reid nicht an, sondern sprach in Richtung der Tür.  
_„Das … ist eine ganz andere Geschichte. Sagen wir es mal so, es gibt ein Erkennungszeichen und ich besitze es. Mehr möchte ich dazu nicht sagen.“_  
Es entstand ein Schweigen, das keiner von ihnen zu brechen wollen schien. So saßen sie einige Minuten in absoluter Stille nebeneinander und hingen jeweils ihren Gedanken nach. Reid beobachtete den Russen, wie er hoffte unauffällig, dabei aus dem Augenwinkel. Zum ersten Mal war Alexander für ihn kein starker Soldat der scheinbar unverwundbar zu sein schien und ihre einzige Aussicht auf Rettung darstellte. Er bemerkte die immer noch sichtbaren Male, wo der Schlächter ihn gewürgt hatte, die feinen Narben am Hals und an den Händen, Zeugen von früheren Kämpfen und gefährlichen Situationen. Zudem war auch Alexander, genauso wie Tim, äußerst dünn. Er wirkte ausgezehrt und erschöpft und war so bleich, dass er einem Blattpapier Konkurrenz machen konnte. Doch bot der Soldat immer noch einen trainierten, wachen und vor allen Dingen respekteinflößenden Anblick. Reid fragte sich, wie Alexander wohl unter 'normalen Umständen' aussah, mit einem seiner Größe angemessenem Gewicht auf den Rippen, ausgeschlafen und entspannt. Er wäre wahrscheinlich noch furchteinflößender und keiner würde es wagen, es sich mit ihm zu verscherzen.  
Gelächter ertönte aus dem Flur und Emily, Tim und Olga betraten die Küche. Die Bäuerin hielt einen Korb in der Hand und lächelte breit, als sie Alexander erblickte. Reids Kollegen traten nach ihr in die Küche. Tims bedrückte Stimmung schien verflogen zu sein, stattdessen grinste er wieder über beide Ohren und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl neben Alexander fallen. Auch Emily wirkte ausgelassen und setzte sich neben Reid an den Tisch. Während Tim und Emily ihre Unterhaltung über Hühner auf englisch fortsetzten, begrüßte Olga Alexander:  
_„Guten Morgen! Ich hoffe du hattest ebenfalls eine erholsame Nacht. Du siehst ein wenig blass um die Nase aus.“_  
„Es war alles in Ordnung.“  
„Geht es dir wirklich gut? Du wirkst angeschlagen. Möchtest du vielleicht ein Bad nehmen? Ein Bad entspannt immer!“  
Sie stellte den Korb auf dem Tisch ab und holte einige Eier und zusammengefaltete Kleidungsstücke heraus. Alexander murmelte eine für Reid unverständliche Antwort, die Olga nicht zu beruhigen schien, doch ihr Gespräch wurde von Tims lauter Stimme unterbrochen:  
„Ich hatte vorhin eine fantastische Idee. Wir haben uns alle noch gar nicht richtig einander vorgestellt. Wie wäre es, wenn wir eine kleine Vorstellungsrunde machen? Ist vielleicht ein bisschen kindisch und peinlich, aber irgendwie finde ich es merkwürdig, dass wir kaum etwas über den jeweils anderen wissen.“  
Reid übersetzte die Worte rasch ins Russische. Olga nickte begeistert, Alexander zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. Er schien nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf zu sein mehr von seinem Privatleben preiszugeben.

„Okay, ich fang an! Meine Name ist Tim Mccain und ich bin in Bristol in England geboren. Ich bin 31 Jahre alt und arbeite als Kinderarzt in einem Krankenhaus in Zentral-London. Ich bin nicht verheiratet und habe keine Kinder. Allerdings habe ich zwei ältere Geschwister.“  
Erneut übersetzte Reid. Als nächstes übernahm Emily das Wort. Sie stellte sich zweimal vor, einmal für Olga und Alexander auf russisch und noch einmal für Tim auf englisch.  
„Ich heiße Emily Prentiss und komme aus den USA. Zurzeit arbeite ich beim FBI in der Abteilung für Serienverbrechen als Profilerin. Ich bin ebenfalls nicht verheiratet und habe auch keine Kinder. Meine Familie ist mein Team und ein kleiner schwarzer Kater namens Sergio. Dadurch dass meine Eltern als ich kleiner war viel gereist sind, habe ich einige Sprachen gelernt … unter anderem russisch.“  
Reid ratterte seine Lebensdaten nur hastig herunter. Er mochte es nicht vor anderen über sich selbst zu sprechen. Er gab sein Geburtsdatum an, seinen Geburtsort und eine knappe Angabe seiner Doktor- und Bachelortitel. Olga kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus, als er erzählte, dass er 20.000 Wörter pro Minute lesen könne und einen IQ von 187 besaß.  
_„O боже, mit 12 Jahren fertig mit der Schule? Wenn meine Kinder doch nur so viel gelernt hätten …“_ , sagte Olga, ehe sie sich ebenfalls vorstellte: _„Ich bin Olga und wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, dann behalte ich mein Alter lieber für mich. Dieser Bauernhof ist schon seit einigen Generationen im Besitz der Familie meines Ehemannes und wenn er und ich einmal das Zeitliche segnen sollten, werden meine Söhne den Hof höchstwahrscheinlich übernehmen. Peter und ich haben vier Kinder, zwei Töchter und zwei Söhne. Meine beiden Töchter sind mittlerweile verheiratet und leben in der Stadt. Die Ältere hat zwei Kinder, die jüngere ist im Moment schwanger mit ihrem ersten Kind. Meine Söhne arbeiten den Sommer und Winter über in der Stadt und helfen Peter und mir im Herbst mit der Ernte und im Frühjahr den Hof wieder in Gang zu bringen. Einer von ihnen ist verlobt mit einem äußerst hübschen Mädchen und der andere … nun ja er ist ein bisschen schwierig. Aber genug von mir. Vitya, hast du eine Ehefrau die zu Hause auf dich wartet?“_  
Alexander hob bei der Erwähnung seines Namens den Kopf, er schien nicht zugehört zu haben. Nachdem Olga für ihn die Frage noch einmal wiederholt hatte, schüttelte er den Kopf.  
_„Nein, ich bin nicht verheiratet.“_  
„Verlobt?“  
„Nein.“  
„Aber du hast doch sicherlich eine Freundin. Ein so stattlicher …“  
„Nein.“  
„Vitya!“, rief Olga gespielt verärgert aus.  
Alexanders Reaktion war ein leichtes Lächeln. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
_„Da muss es doch ein Mädchen geben was du magst, oder das dich mag!“_  
Olga ließ nicht locker und auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise erinnerte sie Reid an Garcia. Die blonde Technikerin war auch unfassbar stur und gab nicht nach. Doch bevor Alexander Stellung beziehen musste, ergriff Tim das Wort. Es war wohl eigentlich eine Frage an Emily gewesen, allerdings gehörte er zu der Sorte Personen die nicht flüstern konnten und somit füllte seine Stimme den ganzen kleinen Raum:  
„Warum sagt sie die ganze Zeit Vitya? Was heißt das?“  
„Sie redet damit Alexander an“, antwortete ihm Emily.  
„Auch wenn das eigentlich gar keinen Sinn ergibt“, fügte Reid hinzu, Alexander und Olga sahen etwas verwirrt zwischen ihnen hin und her, „Vitya ist nämlich die Kurzform für den Namen Viktor. Eine Kurzform für Alexander hingegen wäre beispielsweise Sascha, oder als Koseform Saschenka.“  
„Und warum sprichst sie ihn mit der Kurzform von Viktor an und nicht mit der von Alexander?  
Reid gab die Frage weiter und erhielt eine einfache Antwort seitens Alexander:  
_„Weil 'Alexander' mein Nachname ist. Na ja, das ist auch nicht ganz richtig, mein eigentlicher Nachname ist Alexandrow. Mein Vorname lautet Viktor.“_  
„Wie der Viktor aus der Revolutionsgeschichte?“, hakte Reid direkt nach. Alexander schenkte ihm einen misstrauischen Blick.  
_„Ja, nach ihm wurde ich benannt.“_  
„Da läuft man mehrere Monate mit jemanden durch Eis und Schnee und glaubt ihn zu kennen, nur um dann heraus zu finden, dass sein Name eigentlich sein Nachname ist. Ich glaube, wenn diese ganze Sache vorbei ist, sollte ich ein Buch schreiben und russisch lernen.“  
Tim seufzte theatralisch und schlug die Beine übereinander, während er den Arm auf der Stuhllehne ablegte. Kaum das er die Worte zu Ende gesprochen hatte, wechselte Olga das Gesprächsthema, in dem sie die gefalteten Kleidungsstücke verteilte.  
_„Die Sachen gehören beziehungsweise gehörten meinen Kindern. Ich hoffe sie passen euch. Für eure blonde Freundin habe ich auch ein paar Sachen raus gelegt, allerdings glaube ich, dass sie ihr zu groß seien werden. Sie ist ja immerhin so ein kleines dünnes Ding. Bei euch beiden war ich mir auch nicht ganz sicher“_ , sie sah zwischen Tim und Reid hin und her, _„Meine Söhne sind nicht so groß wie ihr es seit. Die Hosen könnten unter Umständen etwas zu kurz sein.“_  
_„Das macht nichts“_ , erwiderte Reid mit einem schüchternen Lächeln und Olga erwiderte es ebenso freundlich.  
Emily erhielt eine dunkelblaue Stoffbluse und eine einfache schwarze Hose. Sie bedankte sich bei Olga und entschuldigte sich dann, um sich umziehen zu gehen. Reid betrachtete etwas misstrauisch sein braun kariertes Hemd. Olga könnte durchaus recht haben, es sah nicht unbedingt nach seiner Größe aus. Auch die ebenfalls braune dazu passende Stoffhose würde wohl etwas Hochwasser haben. Tim hielt einen beigen Rollkragenpullover gegen das Licht und schien abzuwägen ob seine Arme tatsächlich durch die Ärmel passten. Nachdem sie alle die Kleidung begutachtet hatten, bedankten sie sich bei Olga und verschwanden nach einander im Badezimmer, um sich umzuziehen und sich frisch zu machen. Danach erschienen sie wieder in der Küche und präsentierten der Bäuerin wie die Kleidungsstücke passten.  
Emilys Sachen passten ihr wie angegossen. Olgas älteste Tochter und sie schienen genau die selbe Größe und den gleichen Körperbau zu besitzen. Reids Hose endete tatsächlich einige Zentimeter über seinen Fußknöcheln, doch das Hemd war überraschender Weise nicht zu klein. Tim hingegen hatte mit seinen Ärmeln zu kämpfen. Sie endeten eine ganze Handbreit vor seinen Handgelenken und schienen ziemlich eng zu sein. Als Letzter trat Alexander wieder in die Küche und Olga pfiff anerkennend. Reid riss den Blick von seinen schlackernden Hosenbeinen los und sah auf. Alexander trug eine graue Hose, die, wie Reid zugeben mussten, ihm ziemlich gut stand. Doch das war nicht der eigentliche Grund für Olgas Pfiff. Denn Alexander trug nur die Hose. Den dunkelgrünen Pullover den Olga ihm gegeben hatte, hielt er in der Hand.  
_„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du vielleicht nach der Wunde sehen könntest. Nicht das sie sich entzündet.“_  
Während Olga nickte und behutsam Alexanders linkes Schulterblatt betastete, kam Reid nicht umhin den Russen anzustarren (nebenbei bemerkte er auch, dass Emily scheinbar ebenfalls nicht den Blick abwenden konnte). Allerdings lag dies weniger am durchtrainierten, muskulösen Körperbau des Russen, sondern eher an dem Tattoo an der linken Rippenseite. Es zeigte ein ineinander verschnörkeltes FR, darunter befanden sich zwei Worte Suum cuique. Das war Latein, so viel konnte Reid erkennen. _Jedem das Seine._ War das das Erkennungszeichen von dem er gesprochen hatte? Aber warum sollte man sich so etwas freiwillig tätowieren lassen? Die Worte Jedem das Seine waren immerhin ein beliebter Spruch zur Zeit des Nationalsozialismus. In einigen Konzentrationslagern standen diese Worte an Toren, um die Gefangenen immer wieder an ihr Schicksal zu erinnern. Wer würde so etwas gerne auf seiner Haut verewigt bekommen? Reid erbleichte als ihn ein schrecklicher Gedanke wie der Blitz traf. War Alexander etwa ein Nazi? Aber als Russe? Das ergab nicht wirklich Sinn. Oder vielleicht doch?  
_"Wofür seht das Tattoo?“_ , fragte Emily und riss Reid dabei aus seinen, sich überschlagenden, Gedanken.  
_„Es sind Worte die Viktor oft benutzt hat, um seine Rebellion zu rechtfertigen“_ , antwortete ihr Olga gelassen.  
Reid wurde heiß und kalt. War Viktor ein Anhänger der Nationalsozialisten gewesen? Befanden sie sich gerade tatsächlich unter Nazis? Doch selbst wenn … was würde das im Moment für einen Unterschied machen? Olga, Peter und Alexander waren ihre einzige Möglichkeit wieder nach Hause zu gelangen. Sie müssten sich danach ja nie wieder mit ihnen abgeben …  
_„Wo hast du denn diese Narbe her?“_ , fragte Emily neugierig weiter.  
Alexanders Oberkörper zierten viele Narben aus früheren Kämpfen und anderen gefährlichen Begebenheiten. Da war eine fast verblasste Brandnarbe an seiner rechten Bauchseite und mehrere lange verheilte Schnitte über seinen Schlüsselbeinen. Emily meinte eine besonders lange und deutliche Narbe, die sich quer von seinen rechten unteren Rippen bis hin zu seinem linken Schlüsselbein zog.  
_„Terrorist an der Grenze zu Norwegen. Hatte ein langes Messer dabei und wusste nicht ganz damit umzugehen“_ , entgegnete Alexander knapp und beobachtete Emily dabei, wie sie erstaunt die vielen Narben betrachtete. Schon deutete die Profilerin auf eine weitere. Diese bestand aus zwei fast geraden sich überkreuzenden Schnitten. Es sah fast so aus, als hätte jemand Alexander dieses Kreuz extra auf Höhe des Herzens geritzt.  
_„Religiöse, fanatische Gruppe in Sibirien.“_  
„Entschuldigt mich, euch zu unterbrechen“, Tim blickte lächelnd von einem zum anderen und Reid bemerkte mit schlechtem Gewissen, dass niemand für ihn das Russische übersetzt hatte, „aber ich würde gerne fragen, ob ihr vielleicht einen Rasierer da hättet?“  
Er kratzte sich dabei über das Kinn auf dem in den letzten Tagen immer mehr rotbraune Stoppel sichtbar geworden waren. Reflexartig griff sich nun auch Reid an den Mund und musste feststellen, dass auch ihm ein Drei-Tage-Bart gewachsen war. Eine Rasur war vielleicht gar nicht schlecht … wer wusste schon, wann ihm das nächste Mal eine zur Verfügung stand? Alexander, der nun seinen dunkelgrünen Pullover übergezogen hatte, schien um dieses Problem nicht fürchten zu müssen. Sein Kinn war glatt, wie schon all die Tage zuvor. Reid übersetzte die Frage und fragte dabei für sich gleich mit.  
_„Natürlich. Wenn Peter die Schafe auf die Weide gebracht hat, kann er euch sicherlich seinen Rasierer leihen. Ach übrigens, wenn ihr euch baden möchtet, dass Badezimmer ist für euch selbstverständlich offen. Ich würde euch allerdings empfehlen euch abzusprechen, da das heiße Wasser für einen Tag nach einem Bad meist aufgebraucht ist.“_  
Die Profiler bedankten sich bei der Bäuerin und machten sich dann daran verschiedenen Tätigkeiten nachzugehen. Emily ging nach oben, um JJ zu wecken, Alexander suchte Peter, um ihm zu helfen und Tim tat es ihm gleich. Reid folgte dem Kinderarzt mit beschwingten Schritt und hörte dabei mit einem Lächeln zu, wie dieser seine zu kurzen Ärmel mit Schlafanzügen aus seiner Kindheit verglich. Warum Reid so glücklich darüber war dem Engländer dabei zu zuhören, konnte er nicht sagen.  
Vielleicht weil es ihn freute wieder ein paar Stunden mit ihm verbringen zu können.


	17. Tugenden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der kursiv geschriebene Text ist dieses Mal kein Russisch, sonder die Lyrics von dem Lied "Rasputin" von Boney M. beziehungsweise eine gekürzte Version.
> 
> Vielen, vielen Dank für die Empfehlung! Darüber ich mich auf der Fahrt sehr gefreut :D
> 
> Viel Spaß!

>   
>  _There lived a certain man in Russia long ago  
>  He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow  
>  Most people looked at him with terror and with fear_
> 
>  

Pawol war noch nie ein Freund von Tee gewesen. Es war eines der wenigen Getränke, dass ihm nicht schmeckte. Tee war zu sauer, zu stark oder auch einfach nur zu lasch. Vielleicht hatte er bisher immer nur den falschen Tee probiert oder hatte nur Leute getroffen die keinen machen konnten, doch freiwillig trank er dieses Zeug nicht. Außer wenn er bei Viktor war. Viktors Tee war nicht gut. Viel zu dunkel und zu stark, doch Pawol konnte ihm das Getränk nie abschlagen. Egal wie wenig es ihm schmeckte. Viktor trank kaum Alkohol, vor allem keinen Wodka, weswegen ihn die anderen schon häufiger verspotteten. Dem Halbrussen schien dies allerdings wenig auszumachen.  
Pawol blies in seine Teetasse und sah dann wieder zu seinem Freund auf. Viktor und er kannte sich schon seit ihrer Kindheit. Sie waren gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen, hatten sich zusammen beim Militär eingeschrieben. Sie kannten sich in und auswendig … eigentlich. In letzter Zeit schien Viktor etwas zu verheimlichen. Er verhielt sich merkwürdig, traf sich mit mysteriösen Personen und Pawol wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Viktor irgendetwas plante. Streiten wollte er sich deswegen jedoch nicht noch einmal. Erst vor ein paar Wochen hatte Pawol seinen Freund zur Rede gestellt und die beiden hatten sich stundenlang angeschrien. Ein großes Thema war dabei Viktors Familie gewesen. Manchmal fragte sich Pawol, ob er tatsächlich verheiratet war, oder ob das nicht alles nur eine Lüge war. Gesehen hatte er Viktors Frau und seinen Sohn nämlich noch nicht, nicht ein Mal, und dabei wurde der Kleine bald drei Jahre alt. Doch für Viktor schien dieses Thema ein rotes Tuch zu sein. Der sonst so ruhige und gelassene Offizier war direkt auf 180 gewesen, kaum das Pawol bei ihrem Streit das Wort 'Familie' in den Mund genommen hatte.  
Heute saßen sie sich nur stumm gegenüber. Pawol im Sessel mit seiner Teetasse in der Hand und Viktor auf dem Sofa, die Ellbogen auf den Knien abgestützt und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.  
„Du wolltest mit mir sprechen …“, durchbrach Pawol die unangenehme Stille und stellte seine Tasse auf ihren Untersetzer.  
Bis auf ein höfliches Standardgespräch hatten sie noch nicht weiter miteinander gesprochen und Pawol wollte endlich auf den Grund seines Besuchs kommen. Es kratzte an seinem Vertrauen zu seinem Freund zu wissen, dass dieser ihm etwas verheimlichte.  
„Ja … ja, ich …“, Viktor schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Er hob wieder den Kopf, seine blonden Haare waren zerzaust und seine blauen Augen wirkten müde und glasig. Dunkle Ringe zierten den Bereich unter seinen Augen, seine Haut war noch blasser als sonst und er wirkte abgeschlagen.  
„Ich hatte da etwas vor und wollte dich um deine Meinung fragen.“  
„Und das wäre?“  
„Ich plane einen Krieg.“  
Pawol, der gerade erneut zu seiner Teetasse greifen wollte, hielt in seiner Bewegung erschrocken inne. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, starrte er seinen Freund perplex an.  
„Du willst was …?“  
„Einen Krieg. Ich bin gerade mitten in einer Kriegsplanung.“  
Pawol lehnte sich im Sessel wieder zurück und sah Viktor lange an, ehe er seine gut überdachten Worte aussprach:  
„Du weißt, dass ich geschworen habe immer an deiner Seite zu sein und dich bei allem zu unterstützen, aber ich kann dich unmöglich einfach so einen Krieg anzetteln lassen. Viktor, warum? Warum ein Krieg? War der zweite Weltkrieg nicht genug?“  
„Ich plane schon seit über einem Jahr“, entgegnete der Blonde scharf, als hätte Pawol ihn ein Kind genannt, „Ich habe das alles sorgfältig durchdacht und uns bleibt einfach keine andere Möglichkeit mehr. Igor und Petrow wollen mir nicht mehr zuhören. Die beiden konzentrieren sich nur auf Eisen und Blut. Wenn ich durch eine Krieg endlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit bekomme, ist mir das vollkommen recht. Die beiden müssen endlich verstehen, dass sich unsere Wege schon vor langer Zeit getrennt haben und ich keinen Sinn darin sehe hunderte Leute abzuschlachten, nur um dem Präsidenten etwas zu beweisen.“  
„Aber du möchtest Krieg gegen zwei der gefährlichsten Männer Russlands führen? Meinst du nicht, dass das ebenfalls hunderte Menschen das Leben kosten würde?“  
„Das ist etwas anderes.“  
Viktor stand auf und holte aus einem der teuren Holzschränke eine Falsche Wodka hervor. Dazu brachte er zwei Gläser und füllte sie beide um die Hälfte. Dann kehrte er wieder zum Sofa zurück und reichte Pawol zuerst das eine Glas, ehe er selbst einen großen Schluck aus dem zweiten tat.  
„Hast du denn eine bessere Idee? Soll ich zu Igor gehen, mich in den Staub werfen und ihn anflehen meine Landsleute in Ruhe zu lassen? Glaubst du er würde auf mich hören? Igor ist besessen von dem Gedanken Russland zu kontrollieren! Der Kerl ist größenwahnsinnig, genau wie der stumpfe Petrow. Bei allen Königen, hast du dir mal Igors Sohn angesehen!? Vladimir wird von allen nur noch der Schlächter genannt, so sehr schlägt er nach seinem Vater! Der Junge ist erst dreizehn!“  
„Ich glaube du vergisst eine essenzielle Sache: Du bist ein Russe. Du bist einer von uns. Vom Charakter bist du vielleicht nicht wie Igor und Petrow, doch durch unsere Adern fließt das selbe Blut. Diese Menschen sind nicht deine Landsleute, sondern Wildfremde mit denen du nichts gemeinsam hast. Igor und Petrow fühlen sich schon von dir verraten, gib ihnen nicht einen stichfesten Grund dir zur misstrauen.“  
„Ich bin kein Russe. Ich weiß nicht, warum ihr euch das alle einredet. Ich bin keiner von euch und deswegen ist es mein gutes Recht Russland anzugreifen. Aber kommen wir auf meine eigentliche Bitte zurück: Wirst du an meiner Seite stehen?“  
Viktor sah ihn an. Die blauen Augen leuchteten durch die Dunkelheit. Viktor war schon immer ein äußerst temperamentvoller und agiler Mensch gewesen. Er saß nicht gerne still, sondern versuchte seine Träume und Pläne Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Dieses revolutionäre Feuer hatte schon viele Leute angesteckt. Darunter auch Pawol, Igor und Petrow Senior. Pawol hatte seinem Freund immer zur Seite gestanden, doch manchmal gab es einfach Dinge, die selbst ein bester Freund nicht tun konnte … und diese war eine davon. Er konnte unmöglich für Viktor in den Krieg ziehen, für eine Sache, die er noch nicht einmal unterstützte. Eine seiner Überzeugungen war es, dass man nur dann für eine Sache kämpfen sollte, wenn man vollkommen dahinter stand und dies war hier nun mal nicht der Fall.

>   
>  _He could preach the bible like a preacher  
>  Full of ecstasy and fire_
> 
> _He ruled the Russian land and never mind the czar_  
> 

„Es tut mir leid, Viktor, aber das kann ich nicht tun. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass so viele Menschen für nichts sterben. Hast du dir das sicherlich gut überlegt? Du hast ein Kind, Viktor, eine Frau, eine Familie. Soll deine Frau deinem Sohn tatsächlich später erklären müssen, warum du nicht mehr nach Hause kommst? Warum er nun keinen Vater mehr hat?“  
„Ja, das habe ich. Falls mir etwas zu stößt, und das wird es höchstwahrscheinlich, will ich, dass du dich um den Kleinen kümmerst. Nimm ihn zu dir und ziehe ihn auf. Soll wenigstens einer aus meiner Familie zu einem echten Russen erzogen werden.“  
Seufzend stand er auf.  
„Ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung. An unserer Freundschaft wird das nichts ändern. Und selbst wenn ich wie Caesar von allen verraten werde, selbst von Brutus, dann weiß ich wenigstens, dass es sich gelohnt hat. Denn das hier ist größer als wir alle.“

>   
>  _But when his drinking and lusting and his hunger_  
>  For power became known to more and more people  
>  The demands to do something about this outrageous  
>  Man became louder and louder
> 
> _„This man's just got to go“, declared his enemies_  
> 

Es roch nach Rauch und verbranntem Stoff. Qualm stieg vom Boden auf und wehte in Schwaden zum grauen Himmel hoch. Die Erde war trocken und platt getreten, bei jedem Schritt stoben kleine Staubwolken unter den Hufen seines schwarzen Hengstes auf. Das dunkle, gewaltige Tier setzte tapfer einen Huf vor den anderen und kaute zufrieden auf dem Metallgebiss seiner Trense herum. Die Schlacht war anstrengend gewesen, doch letztendlich hatten sie gewonnen. Schwarz-weiße Fahnen flatterten im Wind, jedoch waren die meisten von ihnen vom Feuer angesengt oder teilweise komplett verkokelt. Nur eine zeigte noch den stolzen Adler, mit dem Zepter in seinen Klauen. Die einzigen heilen Fahnen zeigten die russische weiß, blau, rote Flagge. Sie hatten gesiegt, darüber gab es keinen Zweifel mehr! Igor war sehr zufrieden mit sich. Seine Truppen hatten die verräterischen schwarz-weißen Soldaten besiegt. Ihre Verluste waren nur gering, nichts was sich nicht schnell ersetzen ließe. Der Sieg tat gut und Igor würde ihn bis zum Schluss voll auskosten. Sein Sohn Vladimir würde Augen machen, wenn er mit einer dieser verbrannten Fahnen nach Hause kam. Sein Vater hatte sich um das Problem gekümmert, wie immer.  
Er zog an den Zügeln und bedeutete seinem schwarzen Hengst damit stehen zu bleiben. Das Pferd gehorchte sofort und senkte den Kopf, um an einem verdrehten Arm zu schnuppern. Igor klopfte ihm den Hals. Deswegen hatte er sich für dieses Pferd entschieden und kein anderes. Es hatte keine Angst vor dem Geruch des Todes oder Leichen. Das Hufgetrappel weiterer Pferde ließ ihn aufsehen.  
Zwei seiner Männer ritten auf ihn zu. Zwischen ihnen eine Person die Igor nur allzu gut kannte. Die blonden Haare waren zerzaust, das Gesicht bleich und mit Kratzern übersät, doch in den blauen Augen loderte noch immer ein Feuer, welches Igor bei ihrer ersten Begegnung noch faszinierte hatte. Nun ekelte es ihn nur noch an.

>   
>  _Then one night some men of higher standing_  
>  Set a trap, they're not to blame  
>  „Come to visit us“, they kept demanding  
>  And he really came  
> 

„Na sieh mal einer an! Der große Viktor!“  
„Igor …“, kam es nur heiser zurück.  
Eines musste Igor der kleinen, miesen Verräterratte lassen, er war ziemlich mutig. Obwohl er die Schlacht verloren hatte, hunderte seiner Männer ermordet wurden und seine Heimat in Schutt und Asche lag, besaß er immer noch den Mut Igor direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Igors Männer stiegen ab und zwangen Viktor auf die Knie. Der Verräter tat wie ihm geheißen, senkte dabei jedoch nicht den Kopf. Weitere Männer kamen zu ihnen. Darunter auch Boris Petrow und sein Sohn Iwan.  
„Irgendwelche letzte Worte, Verräter?“, schnarrte Petrow und hob sein Gewehr auf Schulterhöhe. Sein Sohn stand wenige Meter hinter ihm und besah stumm das Geschehen. Er war erst sechzehn und verstand noch nicht viel von der Welt. Viktor biss sich auf die Unterlippe und stieß ein sarkastisches Schnauben aus.  
„Ich könnte darum flehen, dass ihr meine Frau und mein Kind in Ruhe lasst, aber das werdet ihr wohl kaum tun.“  
„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil“, entgegnete Igor blasiert, „Wir werden die beiden foltern und töten. So wie es sich mit Familienangehörigen eines Verräters gehört!“  
„Ha, ihr habt doch keine Ahnung wo die beiden sind! Verschone mich im Angesichts meines Todes mit solcher Dummheit, Igor.“  
„Du hast meine Frage nicht richtig beantwortet“, mischte sich Petrow dazwischen, „Irgendwelche letzten Worte, bevor ich dir den Schädel wegblase?“  
„Ja, möge euch der Herr einen leidvollen Tod bescheren. Dir nicht Iwan“, fügte er noch hinzu, „Du hast mit all dem hier nichts zu tun. Außerdem werdet ihr meinen Sohn nie finden. Glaubt mir, er wird euch noch alle ins Grab bringen.“  
„Wenn das alles ist …“, erwiderte Igor und hob die Stimme, so dass sie noch weit über das Schlachtfeld hallte: „Viktor Andrejewitsch Sokolow, ich Igor Ruslanowitsch Makarow verurteile dich hiermit zum Tode. Deine Vergehen sind Hochverrat, durch deinen Versuch unseren Präsidenten zu ermorden, und Landesverrat, durch den Krieg gegen dein eigenes Vaterland.“  
„Russland war nie mein Vaterland, noch meine Heimat.“  
Igor beachtete ihn nicht:  
„Auch deine Familie, deine Frau und dein Sohn, werden für deine Verbrechen büßen. Petrow, du hast die Ehre.“  
Der lächelte und entsicherte das Gewehr.  
Ein Schuss nach dem anderen hallte über das fast menschenleere Schlachtfeld. Igor hörte auf zu zählen wie oft Petrow abdrückte und wie viele Kugeln Viktor trafen. Der Blonde fiel letztendlich nach hinten, tot. Bis auf seine Haare war er kaum wieder zu erkennen. In seiner Brust prangten mehrere große Löcher und sein Gesicht war eine undefinierbare rote Masse. Petrow senkte immer noch grinsend sein Gewehr und pustete den Rauch der aus dem Lauf hervor quoll beiseite.  
„So viel zu seinen tollen Tugenden …“, doch seine restlichen Worte wurden übertönt vom Siegesgeheul der restlichen Russen.

>   
>  _Ra-Ra-Rasputin_  
>  Lover of the Russian queen  
>  They put some poison into his wine
> 
> _Ra-Ra-Rasputin_  
>  Russia's greatest love machine  
>  He drank it all and said, I feel fine
> 
> _Ra-Ra-Rasputin_  
>  Lover of the Russian queen  
>  They didn't quit, they wanted his head
> 
> _Ra-Ra-Rasputin_  
>  Russia's greatest love machine  
>  And so they shot him 'til he was dead  
> 


	18. Capitalism

„ … und ich sage dir, der Kerl war echt gruselig. Na ja, auf jeden Fall habe ich mich ihm in den Weg gestellt und gesagt: 'Mr. Birmingham es tut mir leid, aber ihr Sohn braucht ärztliche Behandlung und er wird daher hierbleiben.' Ich dachte echt, der reißt mir jetzt den Kopf ab, aber er hat nur genickt und ist wieder von dannen gezogen. Das war das erste und einzige Mal, dass ich mit einer Sekte in Kontakt gekommen bin.“  
„Und wie ging es weiter?“  
„Was?“  
„Na ja … wie ging es weiter. Konntet ihr den Jungen retten? Geht es ihm wieder gut?“  
„Selbstverständlich! Er ist wieder topfit! Ich habe gehört er studiert jetzt in Cambridge.“  
Tim grinste breit über das ganze Gesicht und klopfte sich den Staub von den Händen. Seine schwarze Hose war mit dunkelgrauen Handabdrücken geschmückt und in seinen Haaren hingen Papier- und Holzreste. Peter hatte ihnen aufgetragen den alten Schuppen aufzuräumen und wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen, während er selbst mit Alexander Kisten und Heuballen im Stall sortierte („Dafür brauche ich ein paar starke Arme.“). Der Schuppen war nicht sonderlich groß, er maß etwa die Größe einer gewöhnlichen Garage und trotzdem arbeiteten sie hier schon seit viereinhalb Stunden, soweit Reid der Uhr mit dem zersplitterten Glas trauen konnte. Während sie Nägel, Schrauben und sonstigen Kleinkram in Kisten und Boxen packten, plapperte Tim wie ein Wasserfall. Er erzählte Reid von seiner Zeit als Arzt in Brighton und wie er schließlich über Umwege gemeinsam mit ein paar guten Bekannten eine eigene Klinik etwas außerhalb von London errichtete. Der Profiler hörte ihm gern zu, auch wenn es allmählich etwas anstrengend wurde Tim zu zeigen, dass er noch zu hörte und gleichzeitig einen alten Gartenstuhl unter mehreren zusammengefallenen Bücherkartons hervor zu ziehen.  
„Was ist eigentlich mit dir?“, fragte Tim plötzlich und schloss eine weitere Kiste mit Werkzeugen, „Ich meine, hast du noch Familie? Geschwister? Ne Freundin?“  
Reid rutschte der Stuhl aus der Hand, er verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete mit dem Hintern auf dem verdreckten Boden. Eine Staubwolke wirbelte auf, als die Bücherkisten erst recht in sich zusammensackten und brachte Reid und Tim zum husten. Hastig entschuldigte sich der FBI-Agent für das erstellte Chaos und ließ sich von Tim wieder auf die Beine helfen. Gemeinsam sahen sie auf den neu entstandenen Berg Arbeit. Tim seufzte und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir ne Pause machen“, schlug er vor und Reid konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Das karierte Hemd klebte mittlerweile unangenehm an seiner Haut und als sie den zur Hälfte aufgeräumten Schuppen verließen schob er zwei Finger in seinen Hemdkragen, um ihn ein wenig zu lockern. Tim erging es nicht viel anders. Er hatte die Ärmel seines Rollkragenpullovers soweit hochgekrempelt wie es nur ging und die rotbraunen Haare hingen ihm in der verschwitzten Stirn.  
„Also … was ist jetzt? Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.“  
Reid schluckte hart und wich Tims Blick aus. Er hatte es schon immer gehasst Dinge von sich preiszugeben, er fühlte sich dann immer so schrecklich verwundbar. Doch Tim würde sicherlich keine Witze über ihn machen, dafür war er viel zu nett … oder?  
„Mein Vater ist abgehauen, als ich klein war“, begann Reid zögerlich und vergrub die Hände in den Taschen der zu kurzen Hose, „und meine Mutter wohnt in einem Sanatorium in Las Vegas. Ich habe weder Geschwister noch eine Freundin.“  
„Wirklich? Das überrascht mich. Ich dachte so ein netter Kerl wie du, würde nur so von Freunden erdrückt werden.“  
„Nein … nicht wirklich. Meine Freunde sind meine Kollegen. Ich .. ähm … ich hatte mal eine Freundin, aber … das … ähm …“  
„Hat sie dich sitzen lassen, weil du zu viel über Star Wars geredet hast?“  
Tim lachte auf, doch er stoppte sofort, als er Reids ernsten, traurigen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Der Engländer hielt an und legte Reid die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Sorry, das meinte ich nicht so. Was ist denn passiert, dass ihr euch getrennt habt?“  
Reid wünschte er hätte das Thema niemals zur Sprache gebracht, doch die Worte waren wie von selbst über seine Lippen gekommen. Ein Teil von ihm wollte es Tim erzählen, wollte das Tim die tragische Geschichte von Maeve erfuhr. Der leichte Autismusteil in ihm jedoch stellte sich dagegen. Nervös drehte er ein Stück Faden in seiner Hosentasche und zog die Schultern hoch. Doch was hatte er denn zu verlieren? Vielleicht würde er Tim nach diesem Abenteuer nie wieder sehen …  
„Sie wurde erschossen.“  
Stille. Tim sah ihn geschockt an und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich der graue Himmel. Wortlos zog er Reid in eine Umarmung und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, ein verzweifelter Versuch etwas Trost zu spenden. Reids Körper versteifte sich zunächst durch den ungewollten Körperkontakt, doch er war Tim trotzdem dankbar für die Geste.  
„Das tut mir leid. Kinder im Himmel … sowas Schreckliches hast du definitiv nicht verdient.“  
Er ließ den Profiler wieder los und wandte den Blick zum Stall in dem Peter und Alexander wohl immer noch Heu schleppten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort packte er Reid bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich zu dem Gebäude mit den grauen Steinen. Am Eingang stand Peter und hievte gerade eine braune Holzkiste über eine andere. Nachdem er sie abgestellt hatte, bemerkte er seine beiden Gäste. Fröhlich winkte er ihnen zu und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen den Stapel Kisten.  
 _„Und seid ihr fertig geworden?“  
„Nein, es fehlt noch einiges, aber wir mussten eine kurze Pause machen, um etwas Luft zu holen“_, erklärte Reid in flüssigem Russisch und sah sich in dem hohen Stallgebäude um.  
Oben lagerten die Heuballen, unten gab es neben einigen Boxen für Kühe und Pferde auch ein paar Nischen in denen sich Kisten, Kartons und anderer Krimskrams stapelte. Katzen strichen ihnen um die Beine, draußen gackerten Hühner. Der Stall machte weiter hinten eine kleine Kurve, wahrscheinlich gelangte man dort zu weiteren Boxen oder einer Abstellkammer für Futter oder etwas ähnlichem.  
„Wo ist denn Alexander?“, fragte Tim verwirrt, er hatte schon die ganze Zeit nach dem blonden Russen Ausschau gehalten. Reid gab die Frage weiter.  
 _„Der ist da hinten mit dem richtig schweren Zeugs"_ , Peter zeigte dabei mit dem Daumen zur Kurve, _„Hat darauf bestanden es alleine zu machen. Vitya!“_  
Es kam keine Reaktion. Die Katzen waren bei Peters lautem Ruf eilig davon gelaufen, doch ansonsten war alles ruhig. Verdutzt drehte sich der Bauer um.  
 _„Vitya!“_  
Immer noch keine Antwort. Ohne sich abzusprechen, liefen Tim, Reid und der Bauernhofbesitzer synchron los. Es waren nur wenige Schritte bis zu der kleinen Ecke und was sie dort hinten erwartete … war eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm. Reid wusste nicht genau was er erwartete hatte, aber sicherlich nicht das. Die Kurve führte tatsächlich zu einer kleinen Tür die wohl in eine Futterkammer führte. Davor hockte Alexander auf einer der stabilen Holzkisten, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Ihm ging es nicht gut, dass sah man sofort. Er zitterte leicht und er atmete schwer und viel zu hektisch, Reid konnte sehen wie sich sein Bauch unter dem Pullover bei jedem Atemzug verkrampfte. Tim kniete sich direkt neben ihn und befahl Reid auf russisch zu fragen, was los sei.  
„Er meint ihm sei nur ein bisschen schwindelig.“  
Danach hörte sich allerdings überhaupt nicht an. Die Stimme des Russen war heiser und leise und er brachte die Worte nur sehr stockend und kurzatmig hervor.  
„Ha, natürlich“, entgegnete Tim sarkastisch und nahm vorsichtig Alexanders Hände von seinem Gesicht und hob seinen Kopf an.  
Alle Farbe war aus Alexanders Gesicht gewichen und seine Augen brauchten einige Zeit, um Tim vor sich fokussieren zu können. Der Kinderarzt drehte vorsichtig den Kopf des Russen im Licht und gab dabei ein abschätziges Brummen von sich.  
„Seine Pupillen gefallen mir ganz und gar nicht. Ich habe zwar keine Möglichkeiten ihn näher zu untersuchen, aber ich würde einen Besen essen, wenn er sich keine Gehirnerschütterung zu gezogen hätte.“  
„Gehirnerschütterung?“  
„Na, der Schlag den der Wärter ihm mit dem Gewehrlauf verpasst hat, war ganz schön heftig. Logisch, dass er sich da etwas weggeholt hat. Die Flucht war wahrscheinlich ebenfalls nicht sonderlich hilfreich. Aber das können wir nun mal nicht mehr ändern, stattdessen sollten wir zusehen, dass er sich hinlegt.“ Beiläufig legte er Alexander die Hand auf die Stirn. „Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, bekommt er nämlich auch noch ein leichtes Fieber.“  
Reid nickte und gemeinsam halfen sie dem schwankenden Russen auf die Beine. Tim hatte sich Alexanders linken Arm über die Schulter gelegt, während Reid den Verletzten auf der anderen Seite stützte. Peter wurde in knappen Sätzen die Situation erklärt und dieser erbleichte bei der Beschreibung von Alexanders Verletzungen. Hastig hielt er ihnen die Hintertür des Stalls auf, so dass sie nicht den Umgang zum Haupttor machen mussten. Kurz vor der „Terrassentür“ des Haupthauses blieb Alexander urplötzlich stehen und hob den zuvor gesenkten Kopf. Aus glasigen blauen Augen starrte er in die Ferne in Richtung Waldrand.  
„Пруссия“, murmelte er und schüttelte im selben Moment wieder den Kopf.  
„Was hat er gesagt?“, erkundigte sich Tim bei Reid, während er Alexander dazu antrieb wieder weiter zu laufen.  
„Ich habe es nichts ganz verstanden.“  
Doch in diesem Moment wiederholte Alexander das Wort erneut, mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton. Fast, als wäre ihm das Wort fremd auf der Zunge.  
 _„Prussiya.“_  
„Und?“  
„Tut mir leid, das Wort kenne ich nicht.“  
Sie erreichten die Tür und zerrten Alexander über die Schwelle ins Innere des Hauses. Aus der Küche ertönte Gelächter. JJ, Emily und Olga schienen sich bestens zu verstehen. Olga hatte ihr Eintreten bemerkt, denn sie rief fröhlich aus der Küche:  
 _„Petjenka, ist alles in Ordnung? Wir haben gekocht, es gibt leckeren Gemüseeintopf!“  
„Nicht jetzt“_, erwiderte Peter zerstreut und geleitete Tim und Reid zur Treppe.  
Alexander in ihrer Mitte hatte mittlerweile angefangen zusammenhangslos Namen und Satzbruchstücke vor sich hinzu murmeln. Reid konnte „Petrow“, „Feuer“, „kalt“ und „Schnee“ heraus hören. Den Russen die Treppe hinauf zu wuchten, stellte sich als Herausforderung dar. Der ehemalige Wärter konnte sich kaum noch auf dem Beinen halten und trotz seinem vermutlichen Untergewicht, bekamen Reid und Tim Probleme ihn Stufe für Stufe nach oben zu ziehen. Es schien Jahre zu dauern, bis sie endlich den oberen Treppenabsatz erreichten und ihn nur noch in den großen Schlafraum schleifen mussten.  
„Wo schläft er nochmal?“, keuchte Tim und verstärkte den Griff um Alexanders schmale Hüfte.  
„Ich glaube … auf dem Boden.“  
„Bloody Hell, der schläft jetzt definitiv nicht auf dem Boden. Das Bett da vorne!“, kommandierte er dann und gemeinsam stützten sie Alexander bis zu Emilys Bett, ehe sie ihn vorsichtig darauf ablegten. Reid stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, um besser Luft zu bekommen, während Tim Alexanders Beine auf die Matratze hob. Danach setzte sich der Engländer auf die Bettkante und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die zerzausten Haare.  
„Geh ruhig runter. Ich bleibe noch ein bisschen bei ihm.“  
Reid stand einen Moment unschlüssig neben dem Bett und war sich unsicher was er nun tun sollte. Tim sah nicht gerade danach aus, als dass man ihn ruhigen Gewissens allein lassen sollte. Der Kinderarzt war sichtlich besorgt und schien sich höchstwahrscheinlich die Schuld an Alexanders Zustand zu geben. Sollte Reid tatsächlich einfach runter gehen? Nein, dann wäre er doch kein guter Freund!  
„Ich bleibe auch“, erklärte er laut und wollte auf der anderen Seite des Bettes Platz nehmen, doch Tim packte ihn am Arm und hielt ihn zurück.  
„Geh runter. Bitte, ich will es nicht noch einmal sagen.“

Tim wartete angespannt bis Reids Schritte auf der Treppe verhallten und atmete tief ein und aus. Zerstreut fuhr er sich erneut mit der Hand durch die verklebten Haare und sah zu Alexander. Der Russe beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen aus, im dimmen Licht im Raum leuchtenden, blauen Augen. Langsam setzte sich Alexander auf und schwang die Beine über die Bettdecke. Tim ließ ihn gewähren, auch wenn alles in ihm schrie ihn aufzuhalten. Was hatte er nicht alles mit dem schweigsamen, blonden Russen erlebt … Die vielen Monate im Schnee in der Wildnis, unwissend ob sie überleben würden … die Monate in den beiden Lagern … im zweiten hatte sich keiner an Tim heran getraut, da sie genau wussten, dass er mit Alexander befreundet war … So ging es also zu ende? Tim vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, während Alexander die Satteltaschen unter dem Bett hervor holte und ein paar Patronen und ein Messer einpackte.  
„Gott …“  
Alexander sah verwirrt zu ihm hinüber, doch Tim machte nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nichts Wichtiges gesagt hatte. Er erinnerte sich mittlerweile ganz genau, wann er Alexander das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Die Art wie er in die Mitte des Platzes getreten war und seinen Peinigern unerschrocken in die Augen gesehen hatte. Tim hielt ihn zunächst für einen Nazi, da er eine merkwürdige Uniform trug und diesen harten Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Tim hasste ihn wie die Pest. Doch schnell wurde dem Engländer klar, dass nicht Alexander der Bösewicht war, sondern die anderen Wärter des Lagers. Die Frau beispielsweise, die mit ihnen später geflohen war, ja wahrscheinlich hatte selbst Hector mehr Böses in sich besessen, als Alexander. Tim machte sich große Vorwürfe. Wie oft hatte Alexander ihm nun schon das Leben gerettet? Es waren so viele Male gewesen, dass er sie gar nicht mehr zählen konnte. Und Tim? Tim hatte ihn hie und da mal zusammen geflickt, wenn Alexander sich wieder mit jemanden geprügelt hatte. Doch das konnte man längst nicht damit vergleichen, was der Russe schon alles für ihn getan hatte.  
Alexander war fertig mit Packen und stand erwartungsvoll an der Tür. Seine blonden Haare leuchteten im Schein der Kerze und er wirkte schon viel wacher und konzentrierter als zuvor. Vielleicht war er doch ein besserer Schauspieler als Tim dachte. Langsam erhob sich der Engländer, schritt zu seiner Luftmatratze und hob die gefaltete Decke, sowie das kleine Kissen hoch. Dann folgte er Alexander zur Treppe. Er fand es immer wieder erstaunlich, wie gut der Russe schleichen konnte, trotz seiner Größe und seiner Muskelmasse. Gemeinsam nahmen sie vorsichtig eine Stufe nach der anderen, versuchten so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen. Aus der Küche drangen Gelächter und laute Stimmen. JJ schien zu versuchen eine Geschichte zu erzählen, doch sie wurde immer wieder von Olgas Lachen abgewürgt. Er konnte Reid hören, der eilig übersetzte und Emily, die sich ebenfalls prächtig zu amüsieren schien. Tim sah schuldbewusst durch den Flur und wartete nervös bis Alexander das Gewehr aus dem Schirmständer gezogen hatte. Während er sich das Gewehr über den Rücken legte, holte er ebenfalls einen Degen hervor. Er drehte die Klinge kurz im Licht, ehe er sie ebenfalls am Gürtel seiner Uniform befestigte.  
Mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutete Alexander Tim ihm zu folgen und der Kinderarzt tat es mit langsamen, schweren Schritten. Das Herz schlug ihm vor Aufregung bis zum Hals und sein schlechtes Gewissen schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.  
Es tut mir leid.  
Alexander öffnete geräuschlos die Hintertür des Hauptgebäudes und schloss sie wieder, nachdem auch Tim nach draußen getreten war. Ein kräftiger Wind pfiff dem Engländer um die Nase und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass bereits die Dämmerung einsetzte. Die Sonne senkte sich schon gefährlich nahe dem Horizont und der Himmel leuchtete in Rot-, Orange- und Blautönen. Fasziniert beobachtete er das Schauspiel einige Zeit, ehe er Alexander zum Stall folgte. Der Russe hatte schon eilig zwei Pferde gesattelt. Das Eine war sein hellbrauner Hengst, den er schon im Lager immer geritten war, bei dem anderen handelte es sich um die dunkelbraune Stute auf der Tim aus dem Lager geflohen war. Mit geübten Handgriffen befestigte er gerade die Satteltaschen und die Decken und Kissen. Danach führte er beide Pferde nach draußen, vor den Stall und holte das dritte. Die weiße Stute, die sich der Gefangene geschnappt hatte. Sie war langsamer als ihre beiden Kameraden, aber als Lasten- und Ersatzpferd sicherlich gut zu gebrauchen. Anschließend half Alexander Tim auf die dunkelbraune Stute, ehe er sich selbst in den Sattel seines Hengstes schwang. Tim hatte keine Ahnung vom reiten, doch als Alexander mit der Zunge schnalzte und sich dadurch sein Pferd in Bewegung setzte, folgte Tims Stute automatisch. Sie ritten in einem großen Bogen um das Haupthaus herum, immer darauf bedacht nicht an einem der Küchenfenster vorbei zu kommen, und steuerten dann den Waldrand an. Tim betete, dass Alexander eine Ahnung hatte wohin sie ritten (nicht das sie aus Versehen wieder zurück zum Lager kamen) und sie sich nicht verirrten.  
Ab dem Waldrand gab Alexander seinem Pferd die Sporen und kurz darauf preschten sie durch die Bäume. Tim warf davor einen letzten Blick zurück auf den friedlichen Bauernhof. Es tat ihm unglaublich leid, doch wenn es um sein Überleben ging, vertraute er Alexanders Entscheidungen vollkommen.


	19. How far we've come

„ … Und jetzt kann ich mich noch nicht einmal verabschieden oder danke sagen. Beim Teufel, ich weiß noch nicht einmal ob er Familie hat, der ich das, falls wir es hier jemals raus schaffen, erklären muss. Der ich erklären muss, wie ihr Sohn, Ehemann, Vater gestorben ist. Spencer … ich glaube ich schaffe das nicht.“  
Tim fuhr sich zitternd mit den Händen durch die Haare und zuckte zusammen, als ein dunkles Räuspern durch die Stille hallte. Ein Wärter stand hinter den Gitterstäben ihrer Zelle und sah ungeduldig zwischen ihnen hin und her. Er hatte kurze glänzende, schwarze Haare und ein kantiges Kinn mit groben Gesichtszügen. So wie alle Aufpasser trug auch er die typische dunkelgrüne Uniform und Tim erkannte drei Sterne die an seinem Oberarm aufblitzten.  
„Er will Sie sehen“, erklärte der Wärter, „Jetzt. Sofort.“  
Verwirrt richtete Tim sich auf. Sie wollten Alexander töten und er durfte ihn noch einmal sehen? Nur wenige Herzschläge später lief er mit dem Wärter neben sich den Gang zwischen den Zellen hinunter und irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf bewusst, dass er sich gar nicht von Reid verabschiedet hatte. Der Wärter legte ihm eine Hand zwischen die Schulterblätter und schob ihn durch die Tür ins Treppenhaus.  
„Hör mir gut zu“, raunte er Tim plötzlich ins Ohr, „Ich bin auf eurer Seite, klar? Er will etwas mit dir besprechen und ich kann für euch beide übersetzen. Aber natürlich nur, wenn du keine Mätzchen machst, verstanden?“  
Tim nickte und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. Was zur blutigen Hölle war denn jetzt los? Alexander wollte ihn sehen. Okay. Aber etwas mit ihm besprechen? Und dieser Wärter, der ihn eilig die Treppe hinauf zwang, wollte den Übersetzer spielen? Konnte Tim ihm überhaupt vertrauen? Wenige Minuten später erreichten sie den oberen Treppenabsatz und traten auch hier durch die Tür in den nächsten Flur. Nach rechts ging es normalerweise in die Cafeteria, doch der Wärter (der sich unhöflicherweise immer noch nicht vorgestellt hatte, wie Tim bemerkte) schlug das linke Ende des Gangs ein. Dort lagen die Räume der Aufpasser und Wärter, wie Tim von einem Gefangenen mal erfahren hatte. Nach einer weiteren Zwischentür traten sie in einen grauen Flur mit weißem Linoleum, der links und rechts von geschlossenen Türen gesäumt war. Er machte weiter hinten eine Kurve nach rechts, dort schien es zum Krankenzimmer zu gehen. Der Wärter schob Tim den Gang hinunter und hielt schließlich an einer Tür auf der linken Seite, die nur wenige Meter vor der Kurve lag. Er klopfte und nur wenige Herzschläge später wurde die Tür von innen geöffnet. Tim und der Wärter traten rasch ein. Das Zimmer, welches hinter der dunkelbraunen Tür lag, war ungefähr so groß wie die Zelle, die Tim sich mit den Amerikanern teilte. An Einrichtung gab es nicht viel zu betrachten. Da war ein einfaches Bett, ein kleiner Kleiderschrank mit dunkelblauen Uniformen und ein leerer Schreibtisch.  
An die Platte des Tisches gelehnt, stand Alexander, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und einen undefinierbaren Blick in den funkelnden blauen Augen. Er fragte den Wärter etwas auf russisch und dieser erwiderte etwas und nickte dabei. Tim wurde bedeutet auf dem Bett Platz zu nehmen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Es kam ihm komisch vor sich auf etwas zu setzen in dem Alexander schlief. Erneut erklärte Alexander etwas auf russisch und diesmal übersetzte der Wärter die Worte.  
„Er möchte dir danken, dass du dich nach dem Kampf mit dem Schlächter um ihn gekümmert hast. Außerdem entschuldigt er sich dafür, dich in die ganze Sache überhaupt mit hinein gezogen zu haben.“  
„Das war doch selbstverständlich, dass ich mich um ihn gekümmert habe. Und von was für eine Sache redet er?“  
Nach einer weiteren Übersetzung erhielt Tim seine Antwort:  
„Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Es geht um etwas anderes, weshalb er dich hierher bestellt hat. Das Lager wird bald angegriffen werden und diese Leute sind höchstwahrscheinlich hinter ihm her und deswegen will er so schnell wie möglich fliehen.“  
Tim sah mit offenem Mund von dem Wärter zu Alexander. Der Russe starrte jedoch ruhig und gelassen zurück. Leute waren hinter ihm her? Was für Leute? Er will fliehen? Aber wann genau und …  
„Und wie hat er sich das vorgestellt? Also wann und vor allen Dingen wie will er fliehen?“  
„Heute noch. Mit Pferden aus dem Stall. Er fragt, ob du mit ihm kommen möchtest. Er stellt dir frei mit ihm zu kommen, oder hier zu bleiben.“  
„Auf gar keinen Fall will ich hierbleiben!“, platzte es aus Tim heraus und er riss die Augen weit auf, „Okay, dann brauchen wir fünf Pferde und vielleicht auch etwas Proviant …“  
„два“, unterbrach ihn Alexander.  
Der Wärter hatte schon mit dem Übersetzen begonnen, während Tim sprach und Alexander schien etwas an der Antwort des Engländers nicht zu passen.  
„Was hat er gesagt?“, erkundigte sich Tim bei ihrem Übersetzer.  
„Zwei“, entgegnete dieser, „Nur zwei Pferde.“  
Tim sah verwirrt zu Alexander und dann dämmerte es ihm. Nur zwei Pferde, für nur zwei Personen. Er rechnete Reid, Emily und JJ nicht mit bei seinem Plan zu fliehen. Es ging nur um ihn selbst und Tim. Er wollte die drei Amerikaner einfach zurück lassen. Unverständnis und Wut brodelten in Tim auf.  
„Was!?“, schrie er nun direkt Alexander an, „Du willst sie einfach hier lassen? Du willst einfach abhauen und unsere Freunde im Stich lassen!?“  
„Sie sind keine Freunde.“  
Tim konnte nicht sagen, ob Alexander wütend war oder nicht. Die Stimme des Übersetzers war monoton und gab keinerlei Gefühle des Russen wieder.  
„Nach Monaten der Gefangenschaft habe ich Leute gefunden, mit denen ich mich unterhalten kann, die freundlich und nett sind. Ich habe mich mit einem von ihnen sogar langsam angefreundet und jetzt willst du gehen und sie hier lassen?“  
Alexander sah Tim eindringlich an, während der Wärter eilig übersetzte und bei jedem weiteren Wort spannte sich seine Kiefermuskulatur weiter an. Er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, als er sich eine passende Antwort zurecht legte.  
„Fünf Personen wären zu auffällig. Außerdem mindern zu viele Personen die Überlebenschancen. Du musst nicht mitkommen, sondern kannst auch hier bleiben. Aber er wird gehen, ob mit oder ohne dich ist ihm gleich. Er will hier raus, will nicht mehr eingesperrt sein. Alles andere ist ihm egal.“  
„Ich …“  
Tim stockte. Ja, es war tatsächlich schön nach Monaten des Schweigens und der Stille sich endlich wieder ordentlich mit jemanden unterhalten zu können. Doch auf der anderen Seite war Alexander der Grund weshalb er noch am Leben war. Ohne den ernsten Russen hätte er die vielen Wochen draußen bei Eis und Schnee sicherlich nicht überlebt. Aber Spencer … Das junge Genie war so furchtbar interessant und konnte die tollsten Geschichten erzählen. Wenn er jetzt mit Alexander floh, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit äußerst hoch, dass er seinen Lieblingsamerikaner nie wieder sehen würde. Doch wenn er das in eine Waagschale legte und in die andere seine Überlebenschancen … dann war die Entscheidung relativ eindeutig was mehr wog.  
„Aber ich werde Spencer schrecklich vermissen …“, murmelte er, um damit anzudeuten, ob sie nicht wenigstens ihn mitnehmen konnten. Obwohl, Spencer würde niemals seine Kollegen im Stich lassen. Frustriert seufzend fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und wartete angespannt bis der Wärter die Worte für Alexander übersetzte. Der gab ein Schnauben von sich und stieß sich von der Tischplatte ab, während er etwas auf russisch brummte.  
„Er wird Emily auch vermissen, aber das tut wenig zur Sache. Er weiß wie es ist, alles zurück zulassen und fragt, ob du auch dafür bereit bist.“  
„Natürlich, ich habe schon alles verloren.“  
„Die Österreicher werden das Lager angreifen und höchstwahrscheinlich bomben, um die Gefangenen zu befreien. Deswegen solltet ihr so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen.“  
„Warte mal … was? Sie wollen das Lager _bomben_? Sind wir im Krieg oder was? Die zerstören damit ja alles!“  
Alexander zuckte nur mit den Schultern und der Wärter übersetzte rasch die nächsten russischen Worte.  
„Tja … wir werden sehen. Lass uns lieber zusehen wie weit wir bis dahin gekommen sind.“

Wind brauste Tim um die Ohren und er umkrallte die dunklen Lederzügel. Ihm wurde immer noch heiß und kalt wenn er an dieses Gespräch zurückdachte. Alexander wollte um jeden Preis raus. Raus aus dem Lager. Raus in die Freiheit. Sie hatten danach noch ein Codewort festgelegt. _Prussyia._ Sobald Tim von Alexander dieses Wort hörte, wusste er, dass es Zeit war zu gehen. Doch dann war alles anders gekommen und Alexanders gesamter Plan war über den Haufen geworfen worden, als die Österreicher früher angriffen als geplant. In all dem Chaos hatten sie keine Chance gehabt die drei FBI-Agenten zu finden und so war Tim blind hinter Alexander her gestolpert bis dieser ihn auf den Rücken eines Pferdes hievte und sie im Preschgalopp den Kiesvorplatz hinter sich ließen. Alexander selbstverständlich vorne weg und Tim hatte Mühe mit ihm mitzuhalten.  
Genau wie jetzt auch.  
Alexander galoppierte mit seinem Hengst und der weißen Stute am Zügel voran und Tim sah nur ab und an einen hellbraunen Schweif zwischen den Büschen hervor blitzen. Es war das Beste, das redete er sich schon die ganze Zeit ein. Es war besser so. Sie hatten ihr Glück lange genug strapaziert, immerhin war es schon bewiesen, dass sie besser zu zweit vorankamen. Hector und die namenlose Frau waren bei ihrer ersten Flucht auch früh gestorben und hatten sie rückblickend gesehen nur sinnlos aufgehalten. Alexander wusste was er tat und er war mittlerweile oft genug in einer solchen Situation gewesen. Wenn einer eine Ahnung davon hatte wie der Hase lief, dann er. Außerdem war ihre jetzige Situation viel besser als ihre letzte. Sie hatten Wasser und Proviant und sogar zwei Pferde! Vielleicht hatte Alexander ja auch mit Peter und Olga geredet und wusste in welcher Richtung die nächste Stadt lag!  
Ihre Umgebung änderte sich schlagartig. Der dichte Wald wich einer großen Wiesenfläche und Tim kniff überrascht die Augen zusammen, als das helle Licht der untergehenden Sonne ihn blendete. Er traute sich allerdings nicht eine Hand vor die Augen zu halten, aus Angst das Pferd könnte mit ihm durchgehen. Alexander verringerte sein Tempo etwas und so konnte Tim ihn schon bald einholen. Nebeneinander galoppierten sie über die große Lichtung, dem nächsten Waldrand entgegen. Tim wagte es einen Blick auf Alexander neben sich zu werfen. Der Russe sah vollkommen entspannt aus. Seine Kiefermuskulatur war ausnahmsweise einmal nicht angespannt und seine Zähne nicht aufeinander gepresst. Als er Tims Blick bemerkte, schenkte er ihm sogar ein ganzes leichtes, vorsichtiges Lächeln. _Wir kommen nach Hause_ schien sein Blick sagen zu wollen und auch Tim lächelte nun. Reid hin oder her, er wollte nur eines: endlich wieder nach Hause.  
Doch war es das tatsächlich wert?, nagten wieder die Zweifel an seinen Gedanken. Reid hatte ihm nichts getan, nein ganz im Gegenteil, das Genie war von Anfang immer freundlich zu ihm gewesen. Auch Emily mit ihren wilden Fluchtplänen und ihrem kühlen Kopf war ihm von Beginn an sympathisch. Hatte diese Flucht sie nicht irgendwie zusammen geschweißt? Alexander war zwar seine Lebensversicherung, doch mit den drei verrückten Amerikanern hatte er endlich Menschen gefunden mit denen er planen und sich unterhalten konnte. Alexander zog immer seine eigenen Sachen durch und durch die Sprachbarriere besaß Tim nie ein Mitspracherecht. Hatte er nicht vielleicht zu unüberlegt und rasch entschieden?  
Sie waren nur noch wenige Meter vom nächsten Waldrand entfernt, als er harsch an den Zügeln zog und sein Pferd eine Vollbremsung einlegte. Beinahe wäre vorn über den Hals geflogen als die Stute die Hufe in die weiche Wiese drückte. Auch Alexander riss nun seinen Hengst herum und sah verwundert zu Tim. Die Hände des Engländers zitterten, er hatte sich noch nie Alexanders Anweisungen widersetzt. Vorsichtig sah er auf. Die beiden Pferde standen ein paar Schritte auseinander, Wind zerzauste ihnen die Mähne und die Haare ihrer Reiter. Tim sah wie eine Böe an Alexanders Uniform zerrte. Tief einatmend nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und sagte:  
„Nein.“  
Er wusste nicht ganz was er großartiges erwartet hatte. Selbstverständlich verstand Alexander ihn nicht und sah ihn weiterhin vollkommen verwirrt an. Die blauen Augen huschten über Tims Gesicht und versuchten den Gesichtsausdruck des Arztes zu deuten. Zu Tims Überraschung erwiderte der Russe etwas, es klang ruhig und höflich und hätte eine Frage seien können, doch Tim verstand kein Wort von dem was er sagte. Und das steigerte nur seine Frustration und seinen Glauben gerade einen gewaltigen Fehler begannen zu haben.  
„Nein. Nein! Nein!“, schrie er und entlud damit seine angestaute Nervosität und Angst, „Ich bin es leid, weißt du? Ich bin es leid wegzulaufen! Ich bin es leid mich zu verstecken! In all den verschissenen Jahren hatte ich nie jemanden zum reden und jetzt habe ich sogar Freunde gefunden und das soll ich jetzt wieder aufgeben? Für Überlebenschancen? Mittlerweile würde ich lieber sterben, als wieder stumm durch den Wald zu laufen und darauf zu hoffen irgendwann Zivilisation zu finden! Vielleicht ist das etwas für dich, aber sicherlich nicht für mich! Und deswegen werde ich jetzt wieder zurück reiten!“  
Er drehte seine Stute um und betete innerlich, dass er den Bauernhof auch wirklich wiederfand. Alexander machte keinerlei Anstalten ihn aufzuhalten und irgendwie wünschte Tim er hätte es getan. Der Kinderarzt riskierte einen Blick zurück, Alexander auf dem hellbraunen Hengst mit ernstem Blick und zerzausten blonden Haaren in dieser dummen dunkelblauen Uniform. Entweder bildete es sich Tim nur ein, oder Alexander sah tatsächlich etwas betroffen aus. Doch der Russe war stolz und ehrenhaft, das wusste Tim zur Genüge, und er würde ihm niemals nach laufen und ihn anbetteln zurück zu kommen. Nein, nicht Alexander.  
Ein russischer Ruf hallte über die Lichtung, gefolgt von einem frustrierten Knurren. Tim stoppte die Stute und drehte sich um. Alexander trabte auf ihn zu und er sah nicht sonderlich glücklich aus. Er sagte etwas auf russisch, doch Tim schüttelte nur den Kopf, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er nichts verstand. Letztendlich brach Alexander seinen Monolog ab und sah Tim lange an, dann senkte er den Blick (eine äußerst unterwürfige Geste wie Tim fand, Alexander hatte noch nie vor irgendjemanden den Kopf gesenkt) und hielt ihm seine ausgestreckte Hand hin.  
„Bitte.“  
Tim riss die Augen auf und erstarrte.  
„Bitte?“  
„ _Da._ Bitte.“  
Der Engländer traute seinen Ohren nicht. Das war zwar kein englisch was Alexander da sprach, aber Tim konnte es trotzdem einwandfrei verstehen, trotz der belegten und rauen Stimme des Russen mit diesem harten Akzent. Deutsch, Alexander sprach deutsch. All diese Wochen bei Eis und Schnee in denen sie mit Handzeichen versucht hatten miteinander zu kommunizieren und nun sprach er deutsch. Tim wusste nicht, ob er Alexander umarmen oder schlagen sollte.  
„Du sprichst deutsch?“  
Alexander zog die Stirn kraus und Tim wiederholte die Worte noch einmal langsamer. Zu früh gefreut, Alexander schien zwar mit deutsch vertrauter zu sein als mit englisch, doch er schien nur ein paar Worte zu können.  
„Nein“, kam die vorsichtige, zögernde Antwort.  
Nach ein paar weiteren einfachen Fragen stellte Tim fest, dass Alexander definitiv mehr deutsch verstand, als er selbst sprechen konnte. Er antwortete Tim meist mit „Ja“ und „Nein“, konnte allerdings durchaus Ja-und-Nein-Fragen von komplexeren unterscheiden. Er musste demnach einige Zeit in Deutschland verbracht haben, aber wann und in welchem Zusammenhang? Was suchte ein russischer Soldat in Deutschland? Die vorherige Diskussion wurde von neuen Gedanken vollkommen in den Hintergrund gedrängt und Tim wurde aich erst wieder ihrer Lage bewusst, als Alexander ihm erneut die Hand entgegen streckte und „Bitte“ murmelte. Dieses Mal musste Tim sich nicht lang entscheiden und keine Zweifel und Gewissensbisse kreisten in seinem Kopf.  
Spencer und die anderen waren nett und sicherlich sehr gute Freunde, doch Alexander war sein Verbündeter, sein Kamerad. Es wäre feige von ihm den Russen nun einfach im Stich zu lassen, nach all dem was sie für einander getan hatten. Tim ergriff Alexanders Hand und sah dem Soldaten dabei fest in die Augen.  
„Ja.“


	20. Die Österreicher (und der Däne)

„Tillykke med fødselsdagen, mein Freund! Ich würde dir ja Kuchen schicken, aber ich weiß nicht ob der ankommen würde. Und was machst du heute an deinem großen Tag? Feiern? Nein, nein, nein warte! Ich weiß! Du gehst dich mit Wodka auf dem nächstbesten Schneeberg betrinken! Feiert ihr Russen überhaupt Geburtstag? Ich hab nämlich mal irgendwo gehört, dass ihr kein Weihnachten habt! Stimmt das?! Wie kann man denn kein Weihnachten feiern! Die Lichter, das Essen, die Geschenke …!“  
„Wenn du nicht sofort die Klappe hältst, dann denke ich nochmal genau darüber nach das Friedensbündnis mit euch zu schließen. Danke für deine Glückwünsche, aber ich habe im Moment wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als sinnlos feiern zu gehen.“  
„Sinnlos feiern!?“  
Petrow musste sich den Hörer vom Ohr weghalten, damit ihm nicht das Trommelfell platzte. Dänemark hatte doch mehrere Millionen Einwohner, warum musste er sich ausgerechnet mit diesem herum schlagen? Der Däne mochte vielleicht ein guter Stratege sein und ziemlich gut handeln können, doch seine nervige und übertriebene Art machte ihn unausstehlich. Petrow seufzte tief, ehe er sich selbst zur Ruhe zwang und den Redeschwall seines Telefonpartners erneut unterbrach:  
„Hör zu, lass uns über meinen Geburtstag ein anderes Mal diskutieren. Es gibt Dinge die wir besprechen müssen.“  
„Ach ja, und welche?“  
Endlich, er hörte zu. Das einzig Gute an dem verrückten Dänen war, dass, wenn ihn etwas interessierte, er vollkommen bei der Sache war. Petrow zog seinen Stichwortzettel zu Rate und verlagerte den Hörer in seine linke Hand, um mit der rechten schreiben zu können.  
„Wie du hoffentlich weißt, konnten die Österreicher Alexander nicht finden. Doch durch ihre Arbeit konnte er wenigstens entkommen und ich bin mir sicher, dass er schon bald wieder auftauchen wird. Daher möchte ich, dass sämtliche Suchtrupps abgezogen werden. Alexander ist mein Problem und ihr habt damit nichts mehr zu tun. Zusätzlich benötige ich deine Schwester hier so schnell wie möglich.“  
„Meine Schwester?“ Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte sich genervt an. „Warum das denn?“  
„Ich brauche sie hier für ein paar Dinge, die ich ungern übers Telefon weiter ausführen möchte. Sagen wir es mal so: ich habe hier einige Soldaten, die nicht ganz legal ein paar Aufträge für mich erledigt haben, weshalb ich sie nicht in ein Krankenhaus schicken kann und deine Schwester soll sich um sie kümmern. Und als Letztes …“  
„Und was kriege ich dafür?“  
Pause.  
„Wofür?“  
„Na dafür, dass ich dir meine Schwester leihe! Es schmerzt mich sie nicht bei mir zu haben!“  
Petrow hörte den Sarkasmus und das freche Grinsen sofort. Doch er hatte schon einen Konter parat:  
„Wie wäre es mit meiner Wertschätzung und einem Schlag weniger sollte ich meine Drohung wahrmachen und dich prügeln bis dir das Grinsen vergeht?“  
„Wie wäre es mit Schleswig-Holstein?“, kam die unverschämte Gegenfrage.  
„Das musst du mit Alexander besprechen, dass ist nicht mehr mein Gebiet. Erinnere dich, ich bin Russe und das kann man auf bis zu acht Generationen zurückverfolgen. Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Wo bist du gerade?“  
„Kopenhagen. Wieso?“  
Schon wieder ein Stimmungsumschwung, doch einer der Petrow sehr gelegen kam. Der Däne klang nun äußerst neugierig. Genau da wollte der Russe ihn haben.  
„Du musst etwas für mich erledigen.“  
„Erledigen? Und das wäre? Und das wäre?“  
Die Stimme des Dänen überschlug sich nun vor Aufregung und Petrow konnte ihn vor seinem inneren Auge förmlich auf und ab hüpfen sehen. Ein Glück, dass es noch ein paar Monate dauerte, bevor er ihn tatsächlich wieder zu Gesicht bekam.  
„Fahre nach Berlin und hole etwas sehr Wichtiges für mich ab. Du kannst es dann deiner Schwester mitgeben, wenn sie vorbei kommt.“  
„Ay, ay, Kaptäin! Wird erledigt! Hej hej!“  
Und er legte auf. Erleichtert seufzte Petrow und legte den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die kurzen schwarzen Haare und war gerade dabei seine Notizzettel neu zu sortieren, als es an der Tür zu seinem Büro klopfte. Nach seinem 'Herein' trat einer der Diener ein.  
„Sir, Ihr Besuch ist eingetroffen.“  
„Oh gut! Lass sie ruhig rein.“  
Man hörte das Geräusch von Rädern über altem Parkett und im nächsten Moment erschienen zwei Männer im Rahmen seiner Bürotür. Beide erkannte Petrow direkt. Es handelte sich um Franz Karl-Joseph von Habsburg und seinen Bruder Roderich. Die beiden stammten aus einer sehr alten österreichischen Familie und waren höchstwahrscheinlich gekommen, um von Petrow persönlich zu erfahren wie weit sie mit der Auflösung der Lager waren. Franz saß seit einem Sportunfall im Rollstuhl und Petrow sah ihn daher eher selten. Der Österreicher ließ sich auf ihren Konferenzen meistens durch seinen vier Jahre jüngeren Bruder vertreten. Roderich sah ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ähnlich. Beide hatten die gleichen struppigen braunen Haare und hübschen dunklen Augen mit buschigen Augenbrauen. Franz war jedoch im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder sehr blass und dünn. Die Verletzung seiner Wirbelsäule hatte ihn mitgenommen und Roderich hatte häufiger mal angedeutet, dass sein Bruder mit Depressionen kämpfte und man ihm zum essen förmlich zwingen musste. Roderich selbst war groß und kräftig gebaut mit einem scharfen Kinn und einer hohen Stirn. Petrow nickte ihnen beim Hereinkommen freundlich zu, wartete bis sein Sekretär die Tür geschlossen hatte und kam dann um den Schreibtisch herum, um die beiden ordentlich zu begrüßen. Auf englisch natürlich.  
„Franz. Roderich. Es freut mich euch wieder zu sehen.“  
„Und wir genießen es wieder einmal in Russland sein zu können“, erwiderte Roderich höflich. Seine Stimme war tief und Petrow meinte sogar gehört zu haben, dass Roderich in einem Chor den Bass gesungen hätte.  
Sie reichten sich nacheinander die Hände und tauschten Formalitäten aus. Wie es ihnen ging, dass das Wetter in letzter Zeit nicht gut war und wie sehr es sie doch ehrte den jeweils anderen wiederzusehen. Petrow bedeutete ihnen schließlich vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen, während er selbst sich auf seinem großen, bequemen Sessel niederließ und seinen Gästen ein Glas Scotch anbot. Beide verneinten das Angebot jedoch.  
„Lasst uns doch zu dem Punkt kommen, warum wir eigentlich hier sind“, unterbrach Franz die folgenden Stille. Er war wie sein Bruder in einen teuren Anzug gekleidet und versuchte, soweit es ihm möglich war, aufrecht zu sitzen. „Wie läuft die Auffindung und Auflösung der Lager?“  
„Euer Kommandant Steiner hat erst vor wenigen Tagen eins ausfindig gemacht und zerstört. Der Großteil der Gefangenen konnte dabei gerettet werden. Es war eines der letzten Lager von Igor und meinem Vater. Falls meine Angaben stimmen, sollte es nur noch zwei weitere geben. Beide werden bereits gesucht.“  
„Diese Lager … Ich habe den Sinn dahinter nie ganz verstanden. Was wollten die denn damit erreichen? Neue Konzentrationslager?“  
Roderich schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Petrow rollte innerlich mit den Augen, doch er ermahnte sich zur Ruhe und beantwortete gelassen die eigentlich rhetorische Frage.  
„Ganz genau habe ich die Logik hinter solchen Arbeiterlagern noch nicht aufgelöst, doch ich nehme an, dass mein Vater und Igor einfach einen Ort brauchten an den sie alle Leute wie Viktor hinbringen konnten. Und wenn sie schon da waren, konnten sie genauso gut arbeiten.“  
„Ich frage mich ja eher, woher sie die ganzen Gefangenen haben.“ Franz warf seinem Bruder einen scharfen Blick zu und klopfte mit den Finger auf die Armlehne seines Rollstuhls. „Laut Steiners Bericht und den Akten im zuletzt aufgelösten Lager waren dort nämlich nicht nur Russen gefangen. Ein Großteil kam aus Polen oder Tschechien und eine ebenfalls beträchtliche Anzahl aus England oder der Schweiz. Wüsste nicht, was die mit solchen Leuten anfangen wollen.“  
„Wir haben uns der Sache bereits angenommen“, fuhr Petrow fort, „Wir haben Undercoversoldaten losgeschickt, um mehr Informationen zu erhalten. Alles was wir bisher wissen ist, dass die neuen Anhänger von Igor und meinem Vater ursprünglich die anderen Länder, die die sich unserer Sache noch nicht angeschlossen haben, unter Druck setzen wollten. Sie versuchten ihnen mit den vielen Entführungen Angst machen, so dass sie sich uns nicht anschließen. Doch leider haben sie dabei nicht mitbedacht, dass sie viel zu wenig Leute sind, um die Lager zu betreuen, sich zu organisieren und diese Entführungen durchzuführen. Im Vereinigten Königreich beispielsweise fielen die Entführungen überhaupt nicht auf, bis wir die Regierung darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatten.“ Die nächste Frage der beiden Österreicher konnte er schon in ihren Augen ablesen, ehe sie sie stellen konnten. „Sie versuchten hauptsächlich Prominente oder andere wichtige Persönlichkeiten zu kidnappen, aber da sie so wenig Leute waren, hat das nicht funktioniert. Also beschränkten sie sich auf Leute mit guten Verbindungen zur Regierung oder einem hohen angesehen Status. Leiter von Banken, Krankenhäusern und weiteren wichtigen Organisationen, Politiker, Beamte, wichtige, bekannte Ärzte und so weiter. Wenn unsere Daten stimmen wurden in England gerade einmal acht von ihnen entführt. Wir wissen, dass drei von ihnen beim Transport zum Lager umgekommen sind und weitere zwei in den Lagern selber. Die restlichen Drei befinden sich höchstwahrscheinlich im letzten Lager, oder sind ebenfalls bereits tot.“  
Franz machte ein Geräusch irgendwo zwischen einem Glucksen und einem abfälligen Schnauben und drehte den Ehering an seinem Ringfinger hin und her.  
„Was für Idioten. Als ob sie somit die Regierung eines ganzen Landes umstimmen könnten. Außerdem sind schon viel zu viele Länder an unserem Abkommen beteiligt.“  
„Richtig“, stimmte ihm sein Bruder zu, „Wenn Nikolaj es tatsächlich schaffen sollte seine Pläne umzusetzen, dann wäre uns der ganze Norden sicher …“  
Petrow und Franz tauschten wissende, belustigte Blicke. Der Russe ging nicht weiter auf das Kommentar von Roderich ein, sondern fuhr mit ihrem eigentlichen Gespräch fort:  
„Zurück zum eigentlichen Thema: Wir vermuten, dass sich die anderen beiden Lager weiter nördlich befinden. Richtung Estland, weg von der Weißrussischen Grenze.“  
„Was ist mit eurem Soldaten?“, hakte Franz nach, „Diesem … wie hieß er noch gleich?“  
„Alexander“, half ihm sein Bruder auf die Sprünge.  
„Richtig, Alexander. Habt ihr ihn schon wiedergefunden?“  
„Nein, aber Steiner hat mir berichtet, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch ist, dass er in dem zuletzt aufgelösten Lager gewesen war.“  
„Habt ihr denn keine Angst, dass er vielleicht tot ist? Ich meine wie lange ist er nun verschwunden? Zwei Jahre?“  
„Fast vier.“  
„Vier? Mein Gott, und du bist dir sicher, dass er noch lebt?“  
„Nein, sicher kann ich mir gar nicht sein, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er tatsächlich tot ist, ist sehr gering. Alexander hat schon Schlimmeres überlebt. Außerdem hat er das Tattoo.“  
„Welches meinst du?“ Roderich nippte an seinem Glas Wasser, das Petrows Sekretär ihm auf seinen Wunsch gebracht hatte. „Das am Rücken oder das links?“  
„Das Linke, das am Rücken könnte eher hinderlich sein.“  
„Hast du es eigentlich schon gehört?“ Franz lehnte sich im Rollstuhl wieder weiter nach hinten und legte die Arme auf den Lehnen ab. „Es werden drei FBI-Agenten vermisst. Sie sind in Prag verschwunden, sehr wahrscheinlich entführt …“  
„Inwiefern sollten drei mickrige FBI-Agenten mein Problem sein?“, erwiderte Petrow schroff, „Die Amerikaner sollen sich aus dieser Sache gefälligst raus halten.“  
„Man munkelt sie seien wegen eines Serienkillers hier gewesen und wären in die Fänge von Lagerleuten geraten“, erklärte ihm Roderich weiter, „Gibt es eine Chance, dass sie bei deinem Alexander sind? Auf amerikanische Agents gibt es bestimmt eine ganze Menge Lösegeld.“  
„In solche Angelegenheiten sollten wir uns nicht einmischen“, entgegnete Franz sofort bestimmt, „Er hat schon recht, sie sind nicht unser Problem.“  
„Ich habe mit Nikolaj telefoniert“, wechselte Petrow das Gesprächsthema, „Er schickt mir seine Schwester für ein paar meiner Soldaten. Ich habe ihm außerdem gesagt, dass er sich aus der Sache mit Alexander raus halten soll. Es wissen eh schon zu viele darüber Bescheid, mir wäre etwas mehr Diskretion lieber.“  
„Gut, er muss auch gar nicht so viel wissen. Mir gefällt schon nicht wie viel Zeit Roderich mit ihm verbringt. Der Junge ist schlichtweg einfach nur verrückt und größenwahnsinnig. Als ob er jemals den ganzen Norden bekommt. Spätestens die Finnen werden ihm den Kopf abschlagen.“  
Franz setzte eine selbstgefällige Miene auf und genoss den unterdrückten Ärger seines Bruders, der neben ihm innerlich kochte vor Wut. Es war bekannt, dass Roderich und der Däne eine sehr enge Freundschaft zu einander führten. Für manche Personen etwas zu eng. Doch der Österreicher hatte sich hervorragend unter Kontrolle und gab seinem Bruder nicht die Genugtuung eine bissige Bemerkung zu machen, um Nikolaj zu verteidigen. Petrow sah einen Moment zwischen den beiden hin und her, ehe er sich vorbeugte, die Unterarmen auf der Schreibtischplatte ablegte und die Fingerspitzen aneinander legte.  
„Da gibt es übrigens noch etwas anderes was ich mit euch besprechen wollte. Wenn Alexander wieder da ist, ist da immerhin noch ein großes Thema, um das wir uns kümmern müssen: Tschechien.“  
„Oh, wir sind bereits zu einer Einigung gekommen“, erwiderte Franz gelassen, „Wir treten es ab. Wir wollen ja keinen Krieg anzetteln. Alexander ist schließlich viel freundlicher, als … na ja du weißt schon.“  
„Aber da wäre noch eine andere Sache“, mischte sich Roderich wieder zwischen seinen Bruder und Petrow, „Ist Alexander nun Viktors Sohn, oder nicht? Ansonsten würde er ja immerhin keinen richtigen Anspruch auf Tschechien besitzen.“  
Petrow hatte mit einer solchen Frage gerechnet und war dennoch überrascht, als der Österreicher sie tatsächlich aussprach. Doch der Russe schwieg beharrlich.  
„Keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort“, brach Franz die entstandene Stille und grinste süffisant von einem Ohr zum anderen, „Na komm, du kannst uns doch nichts vormachen. Beide sind blond, blaue Augen … gut das Gesicht hat er wahrscheinlich eher von seiner Mutter, aber ich bitte dich. Warum solltest du sonst von all deinen vielen Soldaten gerade auf ihn so aufpassen? Durch seine Adern fließt Viktors Blut und du hast Angst es zu bestätigen, falls jemand nun Jagd auf ihn macht, um die 'Revolutionslinie' ein für alle mal zu beenden.“  
Petrow schenkte dem Österreicher nur einen Todesblick. Sollten sie doch denken was sie wollten, über seine Lippen würde kein Wort kommen. Diese Antwort hob er sich für einen ganz besonderen Moment auf.  
„Ivan …“ Doch auch der Gebrauch seines Vornamens konnte den Russen nicht erweichen, „Wenn es stimmt und Alexander Viktors Sohn ist, dann fließt durch seine Adern kein russisches Blut. Hast du Angst die Leute aus den Lagern könnten ihn deswegen töten? Die wissen das doch schon sicherlich längst! Roderich, die Bilder.“  
Sein Bruder griff in die Innenseite seines Jacketts, holte zwei Bilder hervor und legte sie vor Petrow auf die Schreibtischplatte. Das Eine war ein schwarz-weiß Bild von Viktor. Es zeigte ihn an der Seite seines besten Freundes und engsten Vertrauten Pawol. Die beiden standen Schulter an Schulter vor einem Gebäude und schauten direkt in die Kamera. Pawol wie immer mit einem ernsten, misstrauischen Blick in den dunklen Augen unter den buschigen Augenbrauen, das runde Gesicht leicht verzerrt. Viktor hingegen starrte den Bildbetrachter überlegen aus hellen (Pawol wusste das sie eigentlich blau gewesen waren) Augen an, die Kiefer aufeinander gepresst und die linke Augenbraue leicht angehoben. Der Revolutionär war kein sonderlich kräftiger Mann gewesen, anders als Igor und Petrows Vater. Er war zwar groß, doch außerordentlich hager und dünn. Sein Gesicht war schmal mit einem spitzen Kinn und hohen Wangenknochen.  
Petrow griff zum zweiten Bild und hielt einen Moment inne. Es war ein moderneres Bild, da es in Farbe war, und zeigte Alexander. Seinen schweigsamen Freund würde er immer wieder erkennen. Doch das Foto … das kannte er auf der andere Seite nicht … und dabei wusste er über alle Bilder von Alexander Bescheid und achtete normalerweise sehr darauf, was von dem Soldaten an die Öffentlichkeit gelangte. Der Russe auf dem Bild sah ebenfalls direkt in die Kamera. Die blonden Haare waren etwas länger als Petrow sie in Erinnerung hatte, doch sie waren immer noch ordentlich nach hinten gekämmt. Ernste blaue Augen starrten stur gerade aus, die ausgeprägte Kiefermuskulatur war angespannt. Alexanders ernste, kantige Gesichtszüge traten durch sein Untergewicht deutlich hervor, ebenso seine hohen Wangenknochen und die scharfe Kieferpartie (auf die Petrow schon immer ein wenig neidisch gewesen war). Das Foto war noch nicht alt, vielleicht …  
„Unsere Männer fanden es in den Akten des zerstörten Lagers. Er war unter den Wärtern verzeichnet und hatte den Namen 'Löwe' bekommen. Eine Anspielung auf seinen eigentlichen Namen?“ Franz grinste schon wieder so furchtbar dreckig. „Aber darauf will ich gar nicht hinaus. Sieh dir lieber mal seine Uniform an.“  
Petrow hob das Bild ein wenig höher und erst jetzt fiel ihm die dunkelblaue Uniform mit dem schwarzen Hemd auf. Er verzog leicht angewidert die Mundwinkel und legte das Foto wieder zurück.  
„Das ist ja ein netter Witz den die sich da erlaubt haben. Woher haben die so was überhaupt?“  
„Tja … eine russische Uniform ist es jedenfalls nicht. Also, ich frage dich noch einmal: Ist Alexander Viktors Sohn?“


	21. Forest II

Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Das _konnte_ nicht wahr sein.  
Sie waren weg. Beide. Emilys Bett war zerwühlt und auf dem Dachboden lagen überall Sachen und Kleidungsstücke verstreut. Alexanders wenige Habseligkeiten, die Uniform und sein Gewehr, sowie zwei Pferde fehlten. Emily stand mitten in dem Durcheinander und wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Sie waren einfach abgehauen, ohne ihnen Bescheid zu sagen, ohne sich zu verabschieden. Sie ging in die Knie und griff nach der Decke unter der Alexander gestern Nacht geschlafen hatte. Darunter fand sie nur kalten Holzboden. Kein Zettel, keine Nachricht. Reid suchte mit Peter und Olga den Rest des Hauses ab, doch Emily wusste, dass das sinnlos war. Alexander machte keine halben Sachen, sie waren fort. JJ stand hinter ihr und betonte schon die ganze Zeit, dass sie recht gehabt hatte:  
„Wir hätten ihnen niemals vertrauen dürfen.“  
„Es war klar, dass sie früher oder später abhauen.“  
„Ich habe es euch ja gesagt …!“  
Emily hatte aufgehört sich mit ihrer blonden Kollegin zu streiten und sie anzufahren sie solle mit diesen besserwisserischen Sätzen aufhören. Ohne Alexanders und Tims Hilfe wären sie alle tot, sogar JJ. Trotzdem konnte die Profilerin es immer noch nicht fassen. Warum waren die beiden plötzlich mit wehenden Fahnen aufgebrochen? Warum hatten sie ihnen nichts davon erzählt? Wessen Idee war es gewesen? Die letzte Frage war eigentlich relativ leicht zu beantworten, Tim könnte sich niemals einen Fluchtplan ausdenken. Doch warum hatte Alexander es für besser gehalten sie im Stich zu lassen? Emily warf wütend die Decke wieder auf den Boden und stakste an JJ vorbei zur Tür. Und sie hatte sich noch eingebildet Tim und Alexander wären ihre Freunde! Wie dumm von ihr!  
„Emily …?“  
JJ lief eilig hinter ihr her, doch die FBI-Agentin beachtete sie nicht. Was machten sie jetzt? Innerlich verpasste sie sich eine Ohrfeige darüber nicht eher nachgedacht, sondern sich blind auf Alexander verlassen zu haben. Ihr war es bis jetzt nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass der Russe vielleicht nicht für sie da sein könnte und sie nicht nach Hause führen würde. Die Treppe knarzte unter Emilys schnellen Schritten und unten im Flur stieß sie beinahe mit Reid zusammen. Der junge Doktor sah fertig aus. Kein Wunder, Tim und er hatten sich von ihnen allen am nächsten gestanden. Reid fühlte sich sicherlich furchtbar hintergangen. Auch Emily versetzte es einen Stich ins Herz, wenn sie an Alexander dachte.  
„Und?“, fragte Reid aufgeregt und fuhr sich zitternd mit der Hand durch die zerzausten braunen Haare.  
„Spence … sie sind weg.“  
JJ schenkte ihm einen traurigen, mitfühlenden Blick und legte ihm sanft die Hand auf den Arm. Reid biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wurde noch einen Ton blasser. Er tat Emily leid, doch sie fand nicht die passenden Worte, um ihn aufzuheitern.  
„Alexanders Hengst fehlt und die dunkelbraune Stute. Mit den Pferden können sie allerdings nicht soweit gekommen sein. Manche Pferden erreichen Geschwindigkeiten bis weit über 50 km/h. Doch Alexanders Hengst und die Stute sind nicht sonderlich gut trainiert und haben in den letzten Tagen auch kein auf viel Bewegung ausgelegtes Futter bekommen, daher sind knapp über 40 km/h wahrscheinlicher. Eher weniger, da sie nicht die ganze Zeit im Renngalopp unterwegs sein werden. Wir wissen nicht ganz genau, wann sie los geritten sind, doch es kann maximal vor anderthalb Stunden gewesen sein. Es wird dunkel, demnach wird Alexander nach einem Schlafplatz Ausschau halten. Wenn man alles zusammenrechnet … mit vielleicht ein oder zwei Pausen …“  
„Spence“, JJs Stimme war sanft aber eindringlich, „Lass gut sein. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass es dunkel ist, wir werden sie da draußen sowieso nicht finden. Wir sollten bis morgen warten und uns dann selbst auf den Weg machen. Mit dem Wagen. Dann sind wir etwa in einem halben Tag beim Telefon und dann dauert es gar nicht so lang bis nach Hause. Es hat jetzt keinen Sinn sie nachts im Wald zu suchen.“  
„JJ hat recht“, pflichtete Emily ihrer Kollegin bei, „Wir sollten uns ausruhen und morgen ausgeschlafen darüber nachdenken, wie wir weiter vorgehen.“  
„Nein!“  
Reid hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und atmete schwer. Seine Augen glitzerten feucht im fahlen Flurlicht, doch er weinte nicht. JJ hatte vorsichtshalber einen Schritt nach hinten gemacht und ihre Schulter streifte die von Emily. Die beiden FBI-Agentinnen hatten ihren Kollegen selten so aufgebracht gesehen.  
„Das ist alles nur Alexanders Schuld!“  
„Was ist Alexanders Schuld?“, fragte Emily scharf, „Dass sie abgehauen sind? Ich denke …“  
„Nein! Würde er nicht in dieser Sache mit drin stecken, dann hätte Tim keinen Grund zu fliehen!“  
„Das ergibt keinen Sinn“, mischte sich JJ ein, „Wovon redest du da?“  
„In was für einer Sache steckt Alexander mit drin?“, fragte Emily.  
„Er … er hat gesagt hinter ihm wären ganz andere Leute her, als die Wärter aus dem Lager und Tim wüsste schon zu viel. Nur deswegen sind sie zu zweit abgehauen! Es ist alles Alexanders Schuld!“  
Emily konnte Reids Worte nicht ganz nachvollziehen. Hinter Alexander waren andere Leute her, als die Wärter aus dem Lager? Aber wer sollte das denn bitteschön sein? Irgendwelche feindlichen Soldaten? Und woher wusste Reid das überhaupt, hatte Alexander etwa mit ihm darüber geredet? Aber wann und in welchem Zusammenhang?  
„Wenn Alexander ihn nicht in was auch immer mit hinein gezogen hätte, dann müsste Tim jetzt auch nicht mehr fliehen. Außerdem hat er Nazi-Symbole als Tattoo auf der Brust! Für mich macht ihn das nicht gerade sehr vertrauenswürdig.“  
„Reid, immer langsam! Darf ich ich daran erinnern, dass du ohne Alexander schon längst tot wärst?“ Warum sie anfing Alexander zu verteidigen? Emily wusste es selbst nicht. „Ja, er ist abgehauen und hat uns im Stich gelassen. Ja, er hat Tim mitgenommen, aber ich denke, dass dieser freiwillig mitgegangen ist. Wenn ich zwischen uns sinnlos streitendem Haufen und Alexander wählen musste, würde ich mich hundertmal für Alexander entscheiden! Und worüber streiten wir eigentlich gerade?“, fügte sie wütend hinzu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um ihren Ärger einzudämmen, „Gerade jetzt sollten wir zusammenhalten!“  
Reid wich ihrem Blick aus und kaute vor lauter unterdrücktem Ärger auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Doch er wusste genau, dass Emily recht hatte. Wenn sie sich jetzt zerstritten, würde es ihre derzeitige Lage nur noch komplizierter machen. Außerdem war Emily müde, sie hatte keine Lust mit ihren Freunden einen Streit zu beginnen.  
„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte Reid in die entstandene Stille, „Ich … Ich habe nicht nachgedacht.“  
„Schon gut. Mir tut es auch leid, dass …“  
 _„Ich unterbreche euch ja nur ungern …“_ Olga stand im Türrahmen der Küche und war so bleich wie ein Stück Kreide. _„Aber da kommen ein paar Herren in Militäruniformen und sie sehen nicht sehr freundlich aus. Ihr sollten euch verstecken …“  
„ … oder abhauen. Ich glaube, dass wäre sogar noch effektiver.“_  
Peter war zu seiner Frau getreten und sah nicht minder besorgt aus. Die drei Profiler tauschten kurze Blicke, verstanden sich allerdings auch perfekt ohne Worte. Sie liefen sofort nach oben und schnappten sich ihre Kleidungsstücke, sowie ein paar Decken. Olga stopfte hastig ein bisschen Obst und Brot in einen kleinen Korb und drückte ihn JJ in die Hand. Peter war in der Zeit zum größeren Schuppen gelaufen und nur kurze Zeit später stand ein alter verbeulter, dunkelblauer Wagen neben dem Haupthaus. In der Ferne am Waldrand blitzten immer wieder Lampen auf und man konnte das Brummen von Motoren hören. Wo kamen die denn auf einmal her?, fragte sich Emily als sie die Decken in das kleine Auto warfen. Doch noch viel wichtiger war die Frage: Was waren das für Leute? Für Wärter vom Lager kamen sie eigentlich aus der falschen Richtung. Soweit Emilys Orientierungssinn sie nicht betrog, müsste das Lager in der entgegengesetzten Richtung sein. Waren das etwa die Leute die das Lager bombardiert hatten?

Es dauerte nicht lang, da standen sie alle um den kleinen Wagen herum und mussten sie sich von dem netten, hilfsbereiten Bauernehepaar verabschieden. Emily hatte sich vorgestellt, sie hätten dies mit mehr Ruhe und Gelassenheit tun können, stattdessen reichten sie Peter nur hektisch die Hand und wurde von Olga in eine garciaähnliche Umarmung gezogen.  
 _„Es tut mir so leid“_ , schluchzte die Russin, während sie zuerst Reid und dann Emily umarmte, , mischte sich Peter mit seiner kratzigen, hohlen Stimme dazwischen, _„Unsere Kinder kommen bald, die holen den dann schon ab.“_  
Die FBI-Agenten murmelten hastige Dankesbekundungen, ehe sie im Wagen Platz nahmen. Emily hinter dem Lenkrad, Reid auf dem Beifahrersitz und JJ mit dem Proviant und den Decken auf der Rückbank. Fahrig drehte Emily den Zündschlüssel und trat die Kupplung. Mit einem holprigen Satz nach vorn, startete der Motor und Emily brauchte ihre ganze Konzentration, um den Wagen unfallfrei auf die erdige Zufahrtsstraße zu manövrieren. Reid und JJ winkten derweil dem Bauernehepaar, das Seite an Seite am Haupthaus stand und die Hände zum Abschied hoch hielt. Erst als sie einige Minuten unterwegs waren, seufzte Emily erleichtert auf und erlaubte es sich, sich zu entspannen. Links und rechts an den Fenstern peitschten Nadelbäume an ihnen vorbei, während Emily das Gaspedal soweit durchtrat wie sie konnte. Das kleine blaue Auto sauste über den unebenen Waldweg und hinterließ dabei eine kleine Staubwolke aus Abgasen und aufgewühlter Erde. Etwas Warmes auf ihrer Hand ließ die Profilerin aufblicken. Reid hatte die Hand zu ihrer aufs Lenkrad gelegt und sah sie ermunternd an.  
„Die Straße ist zu schlecht gepflastert für so ein Tempo“, erklärte er dann, „Außerdem entdecken uns die Leute dann nur noch eher, wenn sie den lauten Motor hören. Mach den Wagen nicht kaputt und fahre etwas langsamer … Bitte.“  
Emily nickte nur stumm und drosselte langsam das Tempo. Er hatte recht, sie sollten jetzt nicht kopflos werden. Die Sonne war mittlerweile untergegangen und der Mond beschien durch ein paar Wolken hindurch den Weg vor ihnen. Das Auto war definitiv ein älteres Modell, es besaß weder eine Heizung noch ein ausreichendes Fernlicht, weswegen Emily je dunkler es wurde, das Tempo immer weiter verlangsamen musste, um keine Kurven zu übersehen. JJ verteilte von der Rückbank aus ein paar harte Cracker und gab an Reid eine Decke weiter, die sich der junge Doktor über die Beine legte.  
„Was meintest du eigentlich damit Alexander hätte Nazi-Symbole als Tattoos?“, durchbrach Emily nach einer Weile das Schweigen.  
Sie warf ihrem Kollegen einen Seitenblick zu, doch Reid starrte bewegungslos auf die Straße.  
„Du hast es selber gesehen, _FR – Suum cuique_. Suum Cuique ist lateinischer Herkunft und bedeutet übersetzt 'Jedem das Seine'. Die Nazianalsozialisten benutzten diesen Spruch gern, um ihre Gefangenen in Konzentrationslagern ihr Schicksal vor Augen zu führen, ebenso wie mit dem Satz 'Arbeit macht frei'. Ich wüsste nicht, warum sich jemand so etwas freiwillig auf den Körper tätowieren lassen würde.“  
„Vielleicht war es ja gar nicht freiwillig. Was bedeutet denn dieses FR?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Es gibt so weit ich weiß keinen nennenswerten Nazianalsozialisten mit diesem Namenskürzel, noch irgendwelche andere Sprüche, die man so abkürzen könnte. Möglicherweise hat es auch gar nichts zu bedeuten.“  
Trotzdem war dieses Tattoo der Grund warum Olga und Peter Alexander ihn in ihr Haus gelassen haben. Dieses Tattoo gab ihn als einen Anhänger Viktors zu erkennen. Warum sollten Olga und Peter einen Nazi auf ihren Bauernhof lassen? Das ergab einfach keinen Sinn. Vielleicht würde es klarer werden, wenn Emily mehr über Viktors revolutionäre Aktivitäten wüsste und inwiefern Viktor mit Nazi-Sprüchen in Verbindung stand. Der Wagen geriet kurz ins Schlingern, als Emily ein größeres Schlagloch übersah und erst im letzten Moment den Wagen herum riss. JJ, die auf der Rückbank in zwei Decken gewickelt eingeschlafen war, wurde hellwach und krallte sich in das zerschlissene Polster von Reids Sitz. Doch ebenso plötzlich wie er gekommen war, ließ der Schock auch wieder nach und die drei FBI-Agenten beruhigten wieder ihre klopfenden Herzen. Sie würden sich abwechseln müssen, dachte Emily mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Sie selbst war hundemüde und vor ihren Augen verschwamm der kleine erleuchtete Teil des Weges immer häufiger. Blinzelnd ermahnte sie sich selbst wieder zur Konzentration, doch allmählich ließ das Adrenalin nach und sie fühlte wie erschöpft sie eigentlich war. Reid neben ihr sah jedoch nicht viel besser aus. Die Decke um die Beine gewickelt, hatte sich der Profiler seitlich zusammen gerollt und starrte mit halb geöffneten Augen auf die Straße vor ihnen.  
Emily hatte sich das alles ganz anders vorgestellt.  
Sie hätten sich noch einen vielleicht auch zwei Tage bei Olga und Peter ausgeruht und wären dann mit Pferden zu diesem Telefon geritten, gemeinsam mit Alexander und Tim. Dort hätten sie dann Garcia angerufen und sie gebeten irgendetwas zu organisieren, dass sie wieder nach Hause bringen konnte. Emily würde bereitwillig mit dem Zug quer durch Europa gefahren, um dann mit dem langsamsten Schiff der Welt nach Hause zu schippern, solange sie sicher nach Hause kamen. Der Plan mit dem Telefon und Garcia stand immer noch, doch alles davor hatte sich dank Alexanders und Tims Flucht in Luft aufgelöst. Sie hatten sich noch nicht einmal in Ruhe von Olga und Peter verabschieden können. Sie verdankten dem russischen Bauernehepaar ihr Leben und konnten sich noch nicht einmal aufrichtig dafür bedanken. Wenn Emily nur daran dachte, wurde ihr –  
„Reh!“  
Reids Aufschrei zerrte Emily aus ihren Gedanken und im nächsten Moment herrschte das reinste Chaos. Die Profilerin sah einen dunklen Schatten über die Fahrbahn huschen und riss noch im selben Moment das Lenkrad herum. JJ hinter ihnen kreischte, die Bremsen quietschten, etwas großes dunkles prallte mit einem entsetzlichen Knacken auf die Windschutzscheibe und nahm Emily damit die Sicht auf den Waldweg. Sie verlor die Kontrolle über den Wagen, plötzlich kippte dieser zu Reids Seite hin weg, alles drehte sich. JJ schrie noch immer und auch von draußen drang nun ein schrilles, furchtbares Geräusch zu ihnen. Der letzte Ruf eines sterbenden Tieres. Etwas schlug Emily hart ins Gesicht. Und dann blieb der Wagen ruckartig stehen.  
Keuchend saß Emily auf dem Fahrersitz, die Hände immer noch fest um das Lenkrad gekrallt. Eine schwarze Haarsträhne hing ihr über dem linken Auge und versperrte ihr die Sicht. Reid neben ihr stöhnte schmerzerfüllt und vom Rücksitz hörte man nur ein Wimmern. Was auch immer auf die Windschutzscheibe geprallt war, war nicht mehr da. Stattdessen prangte dort auf Reids Seite ein splitterndes, mit Blut beschmiertes Loch. Die FBI-Agentin nahm langsam die Hände vom Lenkrad und schob den Airbag beiseite. Dann drehte sie sich zu Reid um und ihr Kollege sah schwer atmend zurück. Er war blass wie ein Geist, auch wenn Emily vermutete, dass sie selbst nicht besser aussah, und an seiner Schläfe lief ein kleiner Blutstrom hinunter. Auch ihn hatte der Airbag hart erwischt, sie sah einen geröteten Abdruck an seinem Kinn und seiner rechten Wange. Emily schlug das Herz noch immer bis zum Hals und sie bekam kein Wort heraus, doch zum Glück übernahm Reid das Sprechen für sie.  
„Geht es allen gut? JJ, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“  
„J-Ja … bin mit dem Arm irgendwo gegen gekommen … tut ein bisschen weh, vielleicht geprellt … aber ansonsten nichts Ernstes …“, ihre Stimme zitterte, doch sie riss sich zusammen, „Und bei euch?“  
„Mich hat, glaube ich, ein Glassplitter erwischt“, murmelte Reid und betastete behutsam seine blutende Schläfe, „aber das ist nicht so schlimm. Und bei dir, Em?“  
„Alles gut“, krächzte Emily bloß und wandte den Blick von ihrem Kollegen ab, starrte nun auf die Windschutzscheibe, „Was zur Hölle war das?“  
„Ich glaube ein Reh, aber es war sehr dunkel. Vielleicht auch ein Hirsch?“  
Emily nickte bloß zu Reids Vermutungen und öffnete dabei die Fahrertür. Mit schmerzenden Muskeln kämpfte sie sich aus dem leicht verbeulten Wagen und besah sich das ganze Ausmaß ihrer Situation. Der Wagen war vom Waldweg abgekommen und in einen kleinen Graben gefahren. Schließlich hatte ein kleiner Hügel, der den Graben vom anliegenden Feld trennte, ihre Fahrt abrupt beendet. Zum Glück waren keine Bäume in der Nähe, dann hätte das Ganze wahrscheinlich weitaus schlechter für sie ausgesehen. Die Scheinwerfer des Wagens leuchteten noch und Rauch zischte unter der Motorhaube hervor.  
„Den Wagen können wir vergessen.“  
JJ war ebenfalls ausgestiegen und trat, die Arme um den Körper geschlungen, neben Emily. Von der Beifahrerseite aus hörte man nun auch ein Knarzen, als Reid versuchte die verbeulte Autotür zu öffnen. Langsam trat Emily währenddessen um die Vorderseite des Wagens herum. Zuerst kamen mit dunkelbraunem Fell überzogene Beine zum Vorschein, dann ein kräftiger Körper – kein Reh, ein Pferd. Ihnen war kein verschrecktes Reh vor das Auto gelaufen, sondern ein panisches Pferd. Das Tier lebte noch. Schnaufend, mit zitternden Flanken lag es zwischen dem Wagen und dem grasbewachsenen Hügel. Die Augen waren vor Angst weit aufgerissen, das gesunde Vorderbein zuckte ab und an, das andere war merkwürdig verdreht. Doch es war kein einfaches Pferd, das vielleicht irgendwo einem Bauern von der Koppel entwischt war, sondern es trug einen Sattel und Zaumzeug. Doch von einem Reiter fehlte jede Spur.  
Reid auf der anderen Seite des blutigen Schaubildes zog gequält die Luft ein.  
„Das ist Tims Stute“, brachte er dann den Tränen nahe hervor, während das Pferd einen Versuch unternahm auf die Beine zu kommen.  
JJ musste sich abwenden, als das Tier röchelnd wieder in sich zusammen sank. Emily war ratlos. Sie hatten nichts, um das arme Pferd von seinem Leiden zu erlösen. Dann richtete die Profilerin den Blick auf die zerknautschte Motorhaube und ihr wurde noch etwas anderes klar: Sie hatten nichts, mit dem sie hier wieder weg kamen. JJ hatte recht, der Wagen war hin und keiner von ihnen wusste, wie man ein Auto reparierte (wenn das in dem Zustand des Wagens überhaupt noch möglich war). Vor ihnen lag der in der Dunkelheit getauchte Waldweg, der höchstwahrscheinlich irgendwann in eine Landstraße mündete. Aber wann? Wie weit lag das Dorf mit dem Telefon entfernt? Wenn man mit dem Auto einen halben Tag brauchte … ob Reid das ausrechnen könnte? Doch ihr junger Kollege sah nicht danach aus, als wäre er in der Verfassung in irgendeiner Weise sein Gehirn zu benutzen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er noch immer das sterbende Pferd an. Emily sah ihm an, dass sein Kopf leergefegt war.  
„Was ist, wenn … Tim und das Pferd …“  
Noch bevor JJ den Satz beenden konnte, lief Reid um das Auto herum und stürmte zur Straße. Seine beiden Kolleginnen folgten ihm. Doch der Waldweg war leer, zumindest soweit man das durch die fehlende Lichtquellen beurteilen konnte. Das einzige Licht kam noch immer von den Scheinwerfern des Autos aus dem Graben. Keiner von ihnen hatte eine Taschenlampe oder gar ein Handy dabei.  
„Ich denke es ist klüger bis zur Dämmerung zu warten, dann …“, setzte Emily an, wurde jedoch von Reid unterbrochen:  
„Tim!“  
Sein Ruf hallte durch den stillen Wald.  
„Tim!“  
„Bis du wahnsinnig!? Wenn die uns hören!“  
Emily packte Reid am Arm und versuchte mit ihrer Hand seinen Mund zu bedecken, doch das Genie riss sich los und stieß sie von sich.  
„Das ist sein Pferd!!“, führ er sie an und Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, „Das ist sein Pferd! Er ist hier irgendwo! TIM!“  
Und dann von weit her hörten sie einen markerschütternden Schrei.


	22. Was Tim verschwiegen hat

Es regnete.  
Schon seit drei verdammten Tagen regnete es ununterbrochen. Fast schien es, als wolle der Himmel sie ertränken. Graue, dicke Wolken hingen über den niedrigen Gebäuden und verdeckten den Himmel. Doch der Regen kam nicht allein, ein scharfer Wind pfiff seit gestern über die durchweichten Wiesen und Bäume bogen sich unter den kräftigen Böen. Der gesamte Hauptplatz war ein einziger großer Schlammhaufen. Wenn man auf die wahnsinnige Ideen kam ihn zu überqueren, versank man bis zu den Knien im braunen, feuchten Matsch. Das Wasser sammelte sich in den Regenrinnen der Dächer und floss in Strömen hinunter auf den Boden, bildete dort kleine Sümpfe oder ein kleines Bächlein. Sie alle litten unter diesen Umständen. Die Wärter mussten ihre Pferde in den Ställen lassen und das Lager zu Fuß ablaufen. Regelmäßig blieb dabei einer von ihnen im Schlamm stecken oder wurde von einer überlaufenden Regenrinne überrascht. Die Gefangenen durften in ihren Häusern bleiben und mussten ausnahmsweise nicht draußen auf dem Feld oder in der kleinen Fabrik ihre Arbeit verrichten. Doch die Häuser besaßen keine Heizung und die übereinander gestapelten Betten boten keinen Schutz gegen den peitschenden Wind und wegen des prasselnden Regens war an Schlaf gar nicht zu denken. Es gab nicht genügend Betten für sie alle, weswegen viele von ihnen auf dem Boden ihren Schlafplatz besaßen. Bisher hatte Tim die Wahl seines Platzes nicht bereut, doch seit den letzten paar Tagen musste er das Ganze wohl noch einmal überdenken. Wenn die Sonne schien, war sein Platz direkt neben dem Türrahmen ohne Tür perfekt. Er konnte dann den gesamten zentralen Platz beobachten und bei warmen Wetter wehte stetig eine Brise von draußen herein. Somit musste er nie fürchten am Gestank der anderen Gefangenen zu ersticken. Doch die ehemalige warme Brise war nun ein schneidender Wind und ihm schlug jedes Mal Schlamm ins Gesicht, wenn er den Kopf zu weit aus der Türöffnung hielt.  
Der Hauptplatz ihres Lagers war lediglich der Mittelpunkt der vielen schäbigen Baracken, es war der einzige Ort den jeder Gefangenen betreten musste, um zu seinem Haus zu kommen. Hier befanden sich ebenfalls die drei 'Bestrafungspfosten', wie Tim sie nannte, an denen Gefangene festgebunden wurden, wenn sie etwas taten, was den Wärtern nicht passte. Die Wärter waren sadistisch und unfassbar impulsiv, niemand konnte vorhersagen, wann sie Gnade walten und wann sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf ließen. Doch die Regeln an den Bestrafungspfosten waren eindeutig: Wer es schaffte eine gewisse Anzahl an Tagen (diese wurde je nach der Art und Schwere des Verbrechens festgelegt) von Sonnenauf- bis Sonnenuntergang zu stehen, durfte in sein Haus zurückkehren. Bisher hatte dies allerdings noch niemand geschafft. Entweder wurden die Gefangenen die 'versagt' hatten, getötet oder aber sie mussten noch länger am Pfosten bleiben und steckten somit in einem Teufelskreis. Die Pfosten waren momentan leer, die Ketten baumelten im Wind von links nach rechts und klirrten ab und an leicht, wenn das Heulen des Windes für kurze Zeit etwas leiser wurde. Doch Tim war sich sicher, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit seien würde, bis dort wieder ein Gefangener hocken musste.  
Das Tuscheln und Raunen der restlichen Gefangenen in seiner Baracke ignorierend, beugte Tim sich etwas weiter nach vorn und spähte zum Haus oben auf dem kleinen Hügel. Das Haus der Wärter. Dort brannte Licht hinter den Fenster und Tim konnte sich vor seinem inneren Auge vorstellen, wie die Wärter sich dort fett fraßen und ihre Uniformen über den Heizkörpern trocknen ließen. Soll der Regen sie alle ertränken, besonders Arnold und den Fetten. Der Fette war der Hauptkommandant der Wärter und ließ sich nur sehr selten blicken. Meistens nur, wenn einer der Lieferwagen mit neuen Nahrungsmitteln kam. Der Mann war so fett, dass jeder Schritt ihm ernsthafte Schmerzen zu bereiten schien. Tim hatte keine Angst vor ihm, der Fette konnte ihm mit seinem Übergewicht sowieso nichts tun, aber vor Arnold … vor dem hatte er Angst. Der Fette war zwar der Kommandant und Arnold nur sein Stellvertreter, doch trotzdem besaß er eigentlich das Oberkommando. Arnold war ein schlanker Mann Mitte dreißig mit wilden roten Haaren und irren grauen Augen. Er war sportlich genug hinter Gefangenen her zu rennen und scheute gewiss nicht davor zurück jemanden zu töten oder gar zu foltern. Das hatte Tim schon mit eigenen Augen mit angesehen. Arnold war unberechenbar und das machte ihn so furchtbar gefährlich.

Noch in dem Augenblick in dem Tim an ihn dachte, erschien der deutsche Wärter am anderen Ende des zentralen Platzes und lief schnurstracks auf den nächstliegenden Pfosten zu. Hinter ihm traten zwei massige Kerle in den Schlamm von denen einer ein Mädchen im Schwitzkasten hielt. Dumm und Dümmer nannte Tim die beiden, da all ihre Gehirnmasse sich wohl ihn ihren Oberarmen befand. In einigem Abstand schlich ein weiterer Mann hinter ihnen her, doch er hielt sich im Schatten auf, weswegen Tim sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. Höchstwahrscheinlich war es Arnolds Schatten, ein dürrer, stummer Kerl den alle nur den Schweiger nannten.  
Das Mädchen, welches Dümmer noch immer eisern im Griff hielt, hatte zu strampeln begonnen und schrie etwas auf englisch. Durch das Prasseln des Regens konnte Tim nicht verstehen was, doch kurz darauf hallte Arnolds Lachen über die Regenwand hinweg.  
„Ja, das würde dir so passen. Nicht wahr?“, erwiderte er gackernd auf deutsch.  
Dümmer schmiss auf Arnolds Befehl hin das Mädchen in den Schlamm, während der rothaarige Wärter höchstpersönlich die Fußfessel befestigte. Er wollte gerade das Schloss einrasten lassen, als ein Schrei am anderen Ende des Lagers ihn ablenkte. Auch die Person aus dem Schatten war nun auf den schlammigen Platz getreten, den Kopf erhoben, nach weiteren Geräuschen lauschend. Tim rutschte automatisch tiefer in seine Ecke. Das war der Löwe, der ähnlich wie Arnold, von allen Gefangenen gleichermaßen gefürchtet wurde. Er und Arnold waren so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht, wo Arnold wild und temperamentvoll handelte, war der Löwe kühl und überlegt … und das machte ihn mindestens genauso gefährlich wie Arnold. Tim hatte diesen Wärter noch nie wirklich zu Gesicht bekommen, da der Löwe sich meist um die Gefangenen beim Feld kümmerte oder die Todesstrafen vollzog. Glücklicherweise hatte Tim beides noch nicht erlebt. Durch den Regen konnte er nur die Umrisse der Personen erkennen. Der Löwe schien ein hochgewachsener, blonder Mann in Arnolds Alter zu sein. Seine Uniform war durch den Regen so dunkel, dass er fast mit den Schatten im Hintergrund verschmolz, nur seine hellen Haare machten ihn sichtbar.  
Ein weiterer Schrei gellte über den Platz, er schien von den Ställen her zu kommen. Arnold richtete sich fluchend wieder auf und packte die Schlüssel für die Fußfessel wieder ein. Das schluchzende Mädchen wurde wieder auf die Beine gezogen.  
„Wartet hier“, befahl Arnold, „ich werde mal nachschauen, was jetzt schon wieder los ist. Und rührt sie nicht an! Wenn sie auch nur einen Kratzer hat, wenn ich wieder komme, wisst ihr was euch blüht!“  
Dann verschwand der deutsche Wärter auf der anderen Seite des Platzes zwischen den Büschen. Kaum waren einige Atemzüge verstrichen begannen Dumm und Dümmer schon miteinander zu tuscheln. Das Donnern der Regentropfen auf dem Dach verschluckte zwar den Großteil, doch trotzdem konnte Tim einige Wortfetzen verstehen.  
„ … frag mich, was er mit ihr vor hat …“  
„ … so ne Hübsche nicht einfach … er nicht bemerken.“  
Immer wieder lachten die beiden dazwischen und schlugen sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern. Der Löwe hingegen stand in perfekter Militärhaltung neben den Pfosten, die Hand um den Oberarm des Mädchens, so dass sie nicht weglaufen konnte. Schließlich schienen Dumm und Dümmer zu der Einigung gekommen zu sein, dass ihre Scherze nicht mehr ausreichten. Sie fingen an das Mädchen zu bedrängen und ihr Anzüglichkeiten an den Kopf zu werfen. Dumm schob ihr sogar eine Strähne des schwarzen Haares mit seinen Wurstfingern hinter die Ohren. Der Löwe knurrte daraufhin etwas, was das Mädchen verwundert aufschauen ließ. Was auch immer er gesagt haben mochte, Dumm und Dümmer schien es nicht zu beeindrucken.  
„Bis der Boss wieder da ist, sind wir doch schon fertig mit ihr“, schallte Dümmers Stimme zu Tim hinüber, „Wir brauchen bei so einer Schönheit sicherlich nicht lang.“  
Er leckte sich auf eine äußerst widerliche Art und Weise die Lippen und versuchte nach dem Mädchen zu greifen, aber der Löwe zog sie am Arm aus der Gefahrenzone. Dümmer warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und unternahm einen erneuten Versuch, dass Mädchen zu packen, doch diesmal hob der Löwe sie einfach hoch. Mit einem Funkeln in den blauen Augen hielt er das Mädchen auf dem Arm und legte beschützend die Hand in ihren Nacken.  
„Nein.“  
„Nein? Willst dich wohl selbst mit ihr Vergnügen, was? Na komm, gib sie schon her! So ne kleine süße Jungfrau in so einer Gelegenheit bietet sich einem nur ein Mal im Leben!“  
Dieses Mal erwischte er das Mädchen am Handgelenk. Er wollte sie gerade gewaltsam vom Arm des Löwen zerren, als er sie wie eine heiße Kartoffel los ließ, dabei schüttelte er fluchend die Hand aus.  
„Die kleine Schlampe hat mich gebissen!“  
Nun griff Dumm an, doch auch er kam nicht weit, da der Löwe ihm einen gezielten Tritt vor das Schienbein gab und ihn somit für ein paar Herzschläge in die Knie zwang. Dümmer hatte sich derweil von seinem Biss erholt, hatte die Kette vom Pfosten ergriffen und schleuderte sie dem Löwen in die Kniekehlen, der verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete mit einem klatschenden Geräusch rückwärts im Schlamm. Das Mädchen ließ er dabei los, um selber wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Während das Mädchen zwischen Dümmers Beine durch zum Pfosten floh, verpasste der Löwe Dumm einen Kinnhaken, als dieser versuchte sich auf ihn zu stürzen. Dümmer warf sich währenddessen auf das schutzlose Mädchen und packte mit beiden Händen den Stoff ihrer Hose, doch da war der Löwe schon hinter ihm, griff ihm ins Genick und schleuderte den massigen Wärter beiseite. Nun hockte das Mädchen an den Pfosten gedrückt, der Löwe beschützend vor ihr, während Dumm und Dümmer mit gebleckten Zähnen auf die Beine kamen, um erneut anzugreifen.  
Nur einen kurzen Moment lang herrschte Ruhe, ehe Dümmer wiederholt zur Kette griff und mit ihr ausholte. Der Löwe zerrte das Mädchen zur Seite und schrie ihr irgendetwas zu. Dumm nestelte derweil an seinem Gürtel herum und zog etwas schwarzes, glänzendes hervor.  
„Wenn wir sie nicht ficken dürfen, dann soll sie halt keiner haben!“  
Er zielte auf das Mädchen die vor Schreck wie angewurzelt liegen blieb, doch der Löwe war schneller. Der blonde Wärter sprang auf Dumm zu und stieß ihn, kurz bevor der Schuss sich löste, um. Die Kugel verfehlte ihr Ziel und traf statt den Kopf des Mädchens, Dümmers Arm. Der schrie auf und beobachtete panisch das Blut was begann aus dem Einschussloch seinen Oberarm hinunter zu laufen.  
„Du hast mich angeschossen!“, schrie er, „Du hast mich angeschossen!“  
Seinem Komplizen blieb keine Zeit etwas zu erwidern, da er mit dem Löwen durch den Schlamm rollte und verzweifelt versuchte die Oberhand zu erlangen. Die Waffe war irgendwo zwischen ihnen, Dümmer hielt sich ängstlich den verletzten Arm, aus dessen Wunde nun immer mehr Blut hervor sprudelte, das Mädchen lag schon lange nicht mehr neben dem Pfosten im Schlamm und –  
Ein spitzer Schmerzensschrei hallte über das Prasseln des Regens hinweg über die Lichtung. Dumm ließ ruckartig vom Löwen ab, der Rauch aus dem Lauf seiner Pistole wurde von den Regentropfen sofort erstickt. Dümmer stand mit weit aufgerissenen Augen einige Schritte hinter ihm, den Schmerz in seinem Arm schien er kurzzeitig vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Der Löwe lag keuchend und vor Schmerzen stöhnend im Schlamm. Beide Hände hatte er an den rechten Oberschenkel gelegt und Blut ergoss sich über sein Bein in den Schlamm. Den dazugehörigen Knall zu der Schusswunde, hatte Tim in dem ganzen Durcheinander gar nicht gehört. Einige Minuten lang geschah gar nichts. Weder Dumm noch Dümmer unternahmen einen Versuch dem verwundeten Wärter zu helfen. Dann erschien Arnold plötzlich wieder am anderen Ende des Platzes und blieb verdutzt stehen, als er das Bild sah, welches sich ihm bot. Doch seine Verwirrung schlug in Binnen eines Wimpernschlages in Wut um. Aufgebracht stakste er auf seine Kollegen zu.  
„Verdammte Scheiße! Was zur Hölle ist denn jetzt passiert? Kann man euch beiden denn nie –“ Er bemerkte den verletzten Wärter im Schlamm und seine Augen verengten sich noch mehr. Zu Tims Überraschung half er dem Löwen jedoch auf … mehr oder weniger zumindest. Das Hosenbein des rechten Beines war am Oberschenkel von Blut und Schlamm durchtränkt und der Wärter schien allein nicht mehr die Kraft zu haben, sich aufrecht zu halten. Arnold hielt ihn an der Schulter fest, so dass er nicht wieder fiel, und wandte sich dann an die beiden anderen Wärter.  
„Ich hab euch was gefragt!“, fauchte er, „Was ist passiert!? Und wo, verdammte Scheiße, ist das Gör!“  
„Wir wollten nicht …“  
„… er hat …“  
„Und dann haben wir nur …“  
„ … ja, aber dann ist …“  
Dumm und Dümmer versuchten sich gleichzeitig zu erklären, was zu keinem nennenswerten Ergebnis kam. Arnold sah nur missmutig zwischen ihnen hin und her … und dann fiel sein Blick auf Tim. Der Engländer fuhr erschrocken zusammen und wollte gerade so tun, als habe er nur zufällig seinen Blick über den Platz schweifen lassen, doch da hatte Arnold schon befohlen ihn her zu holen. Der unverletzte Dumm trat auf Tims Haus zu und die restlichen Gefangenen verstummten automatisch. Tim hielt es für besser sich nicht zu wehren und folgte dem Wärter in den Regen. Die Tropfen durchnässten ihn nach nur wenigen Schritten bis auf die Haut und liefen ihm unangenehm in den Nacken. Vor Arnold senkte Tim eilig den Kopf, er wollte auf gar keinen Fall die Wut des Wärters auf sich ziehen. Stattdessen betrachtete er den Schlamm zu seinen Füßen. Selbst der starke Regen konnte die Blutlache des Löwen nicht fortspülen. Zwischen Schlamm, Blut und Regen standen sie nun auf dem Platz.  
„Dich habe ich doch schon mal beim Spionieren erwischt …“, murmelte Arnold vor sich hin und Tim zuckte leicht zusammen, „Vielleicht ist deine Neugier ausnahmsweise mal zu was nütze. Also, meine Kollegen sind leider zu inkompetent mir zu erklären, was vorgefallen ist. Kannst du das für sie übernehmen?“  
Tim schwieg. Schweigen war besser etwas zu sagen oder im schlimmsten Falle zu lügen. In seinem Kopf ratterte es, sagte er etwas gegen den Löwen, würde dieser in höchstwahrscheinlich bei nächster Gelegenheit umbringen, doch Dumm und Dümmer würden dasselbe tun … Es war eine Zwickmühle, eine Lose-Lose-Situation, er konnte nur verlieren, da sagte er lieber gar nichts.  
„Hm? Hast du nun was gesehen oder nicht? Kannst du mir sagen wer das Mädchen gehen lassen hat?“  
Tim hob vorsichtig den Kopf und blickte direkt in Dumms Gesicht. Dieser zog hinter Arnolds Rücken den Daumen über den Kehle. Tim schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, sie würden ihn umbringen, wenn er etwas Falsches sagte. Er sah zum Löwen, der schwer atmend an Arnolds Schulter lehnte. Sie hatten versucht das Mädchen zu vergewaltigen und er hatte sie beschützt, doch Dumm und Dümmer würden ihn mit Sicherheit umbringen …  
„Er wollte sie vergewaltigen.“  
„Wer?“  
„Er.“  
Tim deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Löwen und Arnold kniff die blassen Augen zusammen. Seine Miene gab nicht preis, ob er diese Antwort erwartet hatte oder überrascht war.  
„Okay, und was haben die beiden gemacht?“  
„Sie haben versucht ihn davon abzubringen und dann ist er auf sie losgegangen. Das Mädchen ist im Durcheinander entwischt, da wollte er“, er zeigte auf den Löwen, „vor lauter Wut ihn“, ein Kopfnicken zu Dumm, „umbringen. Er hat ihm seine Waffe abgenommen und er“, damit meinte er nun Dümmer, „wollte eingreifen. Doch der Löwe, äh ich meine er hat ihn angeschossen. Dann hat er“, Dumm, „ihm die Waffe abgenommen und ins Bein geschossen, bevor er weglaufen konnte.“  
„Stimmt das?“, wandte sich Arnold an Dumm und Dümmer und die beiden nickten heftig. Arnolds Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, schien er mit der Geschichte nicht sehr zufrieden zu sein. Der Löwe schwieg, er machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe sich zu verteidigen.  
„Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du sehr skrupellos bist“, murmelte Arnold fast schon traurig, während er sich merkwürdig behutsam den Arm des Verletzten über die Schultern legte, „Aber das du Kinder vergewaltigst … deine Ehre scheint tief gesunken zu sein. Dafür muss dich leider an den Pfosten binden, wenn es dir etwas besser geht, sonst denken die noch ich würde bevorzugen. Bringt den Gefangenen zurück zu seinem Haus“, wandte er sich dann an seine beiden Kollegen, „Ich bringe ihn hier persönlich zur Krankenstation.“  
Mit zitternden Knien folgte Tim den beiden Wärtern zurück zu seiner Baracke. Die Lüge war leichter gewesen, als er gedacht hatte. Er versuchte seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Arnold hatte ihm geglaubt und der Löwe würde an den Pfosten gebunden werden. Da würde er nie wieder weg kommen, um Tim umzubringen.  
Alles war gut.


End file.
